Hunted
by Dominate shadow225
Summary: Britain has lived in fear of attack from the Powerpuff girls, A high tech teenage agent is finally sent to assasinate them, but can he resist the charms of these incredibly hot, sexy and powerful teenagers? rated: due to sex, strong language and violence
1. Deployment

**I got the idea for this story while playing **_**Just cause 2.**_ **Just thought I'd say. Oh yeah and the girls are 16 in this story.**__

_On a plane above Townsville__, 10.00 PM._

"OK Silver, you'll need these new gadgets." A man in his thirties was saying to a teenage boy. The younger of the two was a brunette with short hair with a pair of high tech goggles on his head, medium build with light tan, hazel eyes and a mouth piece went halfway across his mouth. He was wearing a black lightweight jacket with a 50 cal Beretta sniper rifle on his back and combat trousers with desert eagle hand guns in separate holsters. On his fore arms were grappling hook launchers. He was called 'Silver' due to the colour of his frequently used grappling hooks.

"All your weapons have experimental ammo fabricators attached to them; so you shouldn't run out of ammo. Plus the ammo they make is made of duranium so they should be effective against the Powerpuffs." His tech support guy said. "Yeah thanks for all this, so what will your codename be while I'm out there?" Silver asked with a British accent. "My code name will be 'Sky eye' and I'll guide you from here." Sky eye stated. "You'll also get to use this beauty." Sky eye stated pushing a button on the wall.

Lights switched on at the back of the plane's hanger, revealing a small silverbolt class jet plane. "This jet will help you get around quickly, try not to wreck it OK? These things don't grow on trees." Sky eye warned. "Right, this bird better be quick, because those Powerpuffs will screw me up if its not." Sliver said as he climbed in the jet. "She has a few tricks up her sleeve that should help you fight the Powerpuffs; I think you'll find them all." Sky eye stated smiling.

"A few more things kid, number 1: never try to go toe to toe with a Powerpuff; she'll overpower you before you can do anything, if they get too close just run and shoot." Sky eye commanded. "OK I'll try to remember that, number 2?" Sliver asked. "Number 2: the American government will hunt you down the moment you act hostile towards anyone, use stealth whenever you can." Sky eye continued. "Number 3 and this is the most important one." Sky eye stated in a low voice. "As they matured the Powerpuff girls have developed a new power: seduction. They'll try to hypnotize you into sleeping with them and then will have to bale you out." Sky eye stated. "Well no girl has ever successfully seduced me sir!" Silver stated.

"Good, now get there and KILL THE BLOODY BITCHES!" With that the bay doors open, Silver put his goggles on and rocketed out in his jet. He flew down towards the city below. As he was about to fly over a skyscraper he did the most amazing thing: he jumped. His aircraft went on auto pilot and flew off, he landed he did a break roll and stood up. He watched as his small jet flew into the distance. _"OK, knowing the Powerpuffs they'll be raping some criminals, better go find some bad guys." _Silver thought.

He fired his grappling hook at the side of the building and jumped off the side. He then began to abseil down the skyscraper. _"Bloody hell, I hope no one sees me doing this!" _He thought as he descended the tall building. He saw an unoccupied room in the building he kicked off the side and smashed through the window. "Sky eye, what building is this?" Silver asked into the mouthpiece. "Its an office building, at this time there'll only be caretakers and a few secretaries around so you should be safe as long as you stay out of sight." Sky eye explained. "Wilco, keep me informed if you detect any activity outside mate." Silver responded.

_Meanwhile__ in an alleyway at the bottom of the building._

A young criminal was running as fast as he could after just robbing a corner shop, Blossom was flying just above him. "Hey cutie boy! Drop the money and I won't rape you!" Blossom yelled. "Fuck you whore!" He yelled, he turned round and fired at the pink girl with a sub-machine gun. But the bullets just deflected harmlessly off her sexy body. Her body had filling all the right places, her breasts were C-cups, she had an hour glass figure and long flowing orange hair that reached her knees.

She pounced on him, making them both drop to the floor with Blossom on top of the man: making him drop the money bag and his gun. "Hey get off me!" He yelled struggling in her grip. Blossom snickered at his effort to escape her. "What's your rush baby?" Blossom asked seductively. She slid her hand down the guy's trousers, making him gasp. He wriggled under her body as Blossom then slid his trousers off him. "No please! Don't!" he pleaded as she slid out of her skirt and panties. She rubbed his under wear and sent small surges of pink electricity into his boyzone. "AH! What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled. "I'm just turning you on baby, relax." Blossom whispered seductively.

She slowly slid his underwear off, his highly stimulated cock was 9 inches long and Blossom smirked when she saw it. "Please, just turn me in!" The criminal pleaded. "Awww! Where's the fun in that?" Blossom asked lowering herself onto him. His cock slid inside Blossom, moaning as she lowered herself further. "OH MY GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME!" The guy yelled as Blossom then began to ride him. Both moaning as the pleasure began to flow as Blossom rode the criminal, Blossom also started electrocuting the guys cock making him scream as he gave uncontrollably gave orgasm after massive orgasm.

_With Silver, 5 minutes later._

Silver had successfully navigated his way to the bottom of the skyscraper undetected. He exited a back door into a deserted alleyway, it had nothing but a lone dumpster and 2 garbage cans. On the alley floor was a mixture of substances, 1 was milky white in colour, another was slightly clearer and the last one was obviously blood. Curious, Silver pulled out a UV light and directed it at the liquids.

"Sky eye, I've found evidence that someone was raped in this alleyway; it's still fresh." Silver stated. "Rapes happen all the time Silver, how is this one any different?" Sky eye asked. "The blood and semen have the same DNA Sky eye, it was the _guy _who was raped this time and how often is it that the guy gets raped?"

Sky eye went silent for a minute before asking: "Are you suggesting a Powerpuff did this Silver?" "That's exactly what im suggesting, it appears these girls may not the heroes this city thinks they are, we need to eliminate them before something worse happens!" Silver said in dangerously low voice. "Right, I just thought I'd tell you one more thing about your jet: it has AGM missiles similar to that of a predator drone, only much more powerful, you can use your PDA to guide those missiles in remotely." Sky eye explained. "Wow! That will come in handy! Silver out."

With that silver shot his grappling hook onto a nearby building and reeled himself towards it. He then called his jet with his PDA and flew off.

**Well if anyone has any ideas im open to them! Anyways review please!**


	2. naughty Blossom

**Some of this stuff was from Immortal Starscream.**

_In the sky above Townsville, 11:00 PM_

Silver was flying his jet across the sky like a shadow gliding across a ceiling. He was looking for a hotel to turn in for the night, but also looking out for the Powerpuff girls. Because he knew he was attractive and with his British accent which most American girls find cute; the Powerpuffs would be on him like kittens on a ball of string. He shuddered slightly as he though about that.

"Silver to Sky eye, I need to find a hotel of some sort; I can't stay in this ruddy jet forever." He said into his mouthpiece. "Alright, I've booked you in a hotel 2 miles south east from your current position; 5 stars apparently." Sky eye replied. Silver's eyes lit up at that statement, but then he sighed knowing he didn't have nearly enough money. "Sky eye, I don't have that kind of cash!" Silver stated, a bit louder then he wanted to. "Relax mate! You don't need cash; the hotel belongs to our agency." Sky eye explained.

With that statement Silver redirected towards the hotel, the engines roaring as the jet banked hard, the slight G-force generated made Silver rock on his seat. "Speaking of cash I've arranged for your overdue pay check to be given to you at the hotel, plus a bonus for being patient." Sky eye said. "Finally! I was gagging for some dosh! Radio ahead and tell them thanks for the money, Silver out!"

Just as he said that there was a massive bang from on top of his aircraft forcing it to pitch upwards and the engines whined a high pitch as the jet was violently thrown higher into the sky. "Whoa! What the bloody hell was that?" Silver yelled as he struggled to right the jet's course. He looked up through the canopy and his eyes went wide when he saw the smirking face of a girl; no ordinary girl. Her light orange hair was extremely long and worn down as it flapped around in the wind like a piece of clothing on a washing line; up to her ankles. Her clothing consisted of a dark pink tank top, very small shorts that revealed ¾ of her thighs and had zips at the side that when open revealed the last quarter.

But it was her eyes that really caught his attention; they were hot pink in colour and Silver could see they were full of lust and desire; desire for _him. _This was confirmed when she then licked her lips looking down at his body through the canopy. _"Hello Silver, im Blossom and I'll be your lover tonight!" _A female voice said from nowhere, Silver looked round but only the pink girl on the canopy waving at him. "What the hell? Are you telepathic_?" _Silver asked into the air. Blossom nodded, she then breathed onto the glass, covering it in ice that blinding Silver's view and caused him his navigation instruments to go haywire with the sudden temperature change.

Silver tried to blow the canopy off, but it was frozen to the fuselage of the aircraft. _"You're starting to nose-dive Silver, if you say you want me I'll get you out of there." _Blossom said in a sing song voice inside Silver's head. Silver however didn't answer; instead he engaged the jet's auto pilot, picked up his desert eagle handguns and shot through the canopy; shattering it into fragments of ice and glass that instantly disappeared because of the aircraft's high speed; surprising Blossom and making her fall off the aircraft. Silver then jumped out the side of the jet and with almost inhuman reflexes shot a grappling hook onto the now unmanned aircraft. He then jumped onto the craft's back and spun two desert eagles round his index fingers the same way Robocop does before duel wielding the fire arms.

Blossom then zoomed back onto the plane's hull, making it pitch upwards again. But the auto pilot did its job and kept the small jet level. "What the bloody hell do you want?" Silver demanded keeping the guns trained on Blossom, who seemed unfazed by the firearms. "Guns don't work on me so please put them away honey." Blossom asked sweetly. "These things fire Duranium bullets; they will tear you apart. Now get off my plane!" Silver yelled. Blossom just shrugged. "OK!" with that she deliberately fell off the jet, leaving a stunned Silver standing on the fuselage. "Uh…that was easy." He said out loud.

He was about to jump back in the jet when he was suddenly seized from behind and he began to somehow float off the plane. Fortunately it was still on auto pilot and simply flew off, leaving him hovering 5000 ft above the ground. "OI! What do you think you're doing?" He yelled struggling in his captor's grasp. He then felt a finger on his lips and a tongue slide across his ear making him shiver. "Hush, just relax baby." She breathed into his ear. Pleasure tingled through Silver's body as she Blossom then licked his ear some more. He stifled his moans as best he could, but his boner was already pressing his trousers and was getting encouragement from Blossom wrapping her legs round his own. "No! This is wrong! Please stop!" Silver pleaded as Blossom then proceeded to slide a hand inside his shirt.

Suddenly the jet came back and rammed Blossom in her back, making her yelp in pain and drop Silver. Fortunately for him he had a pair of deployable glider wings on his back and activated them. He exhaled a shaky breath now that his sexual harassment ordeal was over. He glided the rest of the way to the hotel without another event. When he got there the receptionist told him his money had been paid into his bank account and that his room was on the top floor of the 25 story building.

His jaw dropped at the sight of his room: king size bed all laid out, his bags were on it unpacked, personal en suite, large balcony and to top it off 2 large bottles of Pepsi max in an ice bucket were on the kitchen table._ "Whoa, this is brilliant!" _Silver thought excitedly as he poured himself a drink from one of the bottles. _"The yanks sure know how to please us Brits!" _

_With Blossom_

The jet had slammed the pink Powerpuff through several buildings before it finally face-planted her into the tarmac of the street below and flew off to God knows where. As she pulled herself out of the debris she assessed the wounds on her body: The worst thing she had was a small nose bleed and a black eye. Everything else was just scratches or bruises which will all easily heal by the next morning.

"_You'll be mine Silver; once I have you I'll__ pleasure you so much we'll create a portal to heaven itself!" _She giggled as she thought that and flew back home to sleep.

**Whoa! Blossom is horny! Anyone want to venture ideas? I like to what you think! **


	3. Princess and giant machines

_Silver's hotel__, 5.00 AM_

"OK Sky eye; why the hell did you wake me up at 0500 hours?" Silver asked before yawning into the headpiece. "Well we have a new piece of hardware waiting for you in the basement of a warehouse 2 blocks from there." As Sky eye explained Silver was getting dressed, he put on a black T-shirt, skinny combat trousers, a black light weight jacket, a utility belt containing many gadgets, his grappling hooks on top of both forearms and last but not least he slung his berretta sniper rifle over his shoulder and twin desert eagle handguns in holsters that were covered by his jacket.

"What kind of new hardware?" Silver asked pouring some Pepsi max to wake himself up. "You'll see when you get there mate, but first get some sustenance; you'll need it." Sky eye stated. "Sure thing MOM!" With that line Silver finished his Pepsi and got out some breakfast.

_5.30 AM_

Silver was now free-running through Townsville to the ware house Sky eye told him about, he was running across rooftops using his grappling hooks to cross streets as needed and because the Powerpuff girls don't start patrolling until 6.00 AM he was safe for now. "So what's this new hardware Sky eye?" Silver asked as he swung like spider man round a skyscraper. "No spoilers Silver! I'll ruin it for you if I tell you now!" Sky eye stated before chuckling. "You're evil you, do you know that?" Silver stated.

"Hey swinging guy! Get down here!" someone ordered to Silver. The British teen looked down at the ground and raised an eyebrow at who he saw: A teenage girl with long orange hair that reached mid-back. She had clothing like Sliver had seen Blossom wear, only they wear a yellow colour and her eyes wear black and beady. Silver shot a grappling hook next to the girl and landed next to her.

"You rang?" He asked. "Yeah I did, I saw Blossom try to rape you last night; you were very lucky you had that jet." The girl stated. "What's your point?" Silver asked her. "My point is I want to help you defeat her, call me Princess." She said. "Silver, but that's not my real name. Now what can you do?" Silver asked cocking his head. "Well im very rich and like you I have gadgets to kill the girls with, but I never managed it because Blossom keeps seeing holes in my plans and exploits them!" she complained. "Well any info I can get on the girls will make my job a lot easier." Silver stated.

"See ya later Silver!" Princess then took off with a jet pack that literally came out of nowhere; she winked at Silver and flew off." Silver just shrugged and continued towards the ware house. "Who were you talking to just then?" Sky eye asked. "A girl who calls herself Princess, got any info on her?" Silver asked. "Her full name is Princess Morbucks, long time enemy of the Powerpuffs and her dad is probably the richest man on the bloody planet." Sky eye explained. "If she's an enemy of the Powerpuffs, she might be a friend of us." Silver stated. "Maybe, but don't trust her just yet Silver; she can be a brat when she wants to." Sky eye warned.

_The warehouse._

Silver landed outside the large doors of the massive building, he looked around but saw nothing. "OK what im I looking for?" Silver asked. "Inside the building is your new toy Silver, we had her airlifted here during the night." Sky eye explained. "Alright, im going inside." Silver stated. He went through a pair of double doors next to the massive doors that covered the entire side of the building. The inside was pitch black, so Silver turned on his night vision goggles. When he did so his eyes went wide as moons.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Silver yelled. His jaw dropped in sheer awe at the truly enormous size of the thing. "Sky eye what the hell is this monster?" Silver asked trying to contain his excitement. "That is the OMG tank." Sky eye stated. "It's arguably the most destructive piece of military engineering since the H-bomb." Sky eye explained. "So this thing is supposed to be more destructive then an H-bomb? Holy crap!" Silver stated.

"Want to take her for a spin?"

_1 minute later. _

The main doors to the ware house were suddenly torn apart by a massive, spike covered, duranium drill along with 4 other smaller drills on the front of the OMG tank. What little was left was crushed beneath the massive vehicle's giant front monster wheels and tank treads. As the tank rolled out of the warehouse more of it could be seen.

The OMG tank was as big as an aircraft carrier and black in colour, it had 4 wheels at the front that were each larger then a normal tank, the treads at the back were longer then a bendy bus and higher then a two story building, the drill on the front of the massive vehicle was as long as a full size limo, at its base it was roughly the same width as the tanks wheels and could reach speeds of 20,000 RPM; which given its size is pretty fast. The smaller secondary drills were about the size of a person and could reach even faster speeds. There were also large chainsaw blades running along the sides of the tank.

But the truly awesome sight on this massive vehicle was the weaponry: There were massive gun turrets on top with multiple weaponry on them; on the front and back of the top of OMG tank were the triple barrelled main guns, basically the oversized big brother of the classic tank cannon, located all over the tank were smaller weapons but they were just as deadly: satellite dish laser guns, SAM launchers, rocket launchers and other weaponry. In between the main guns on top of the OMG tank was a pair of large doors, these hid a deadly super weapon which gives the OMG tank its name.

**(A/N: If you have any guesses for that super weapon might be****; please tell me! Because I don't know myself!) **

"OK this is one big bloody tank!" Silver stated with a laugh. "Cause enough destruction and girls will have to come out and fight!" Sky eye stated. "Oh this will be fun!" Silver then engagedits engines and began its rampage.

**I want to give the fight between the girls and the OMG tank its own chapter, give ideas for the super weapon please and REVIEW IF YOU WANT UPDATE!**


	4. the blast

_A few miles from Townsville city centre _

The OMG tank was now rolling through a few suburb houses. (Not Poky oaks BTW) Being over twice as high as the buildings they destroyed the giant wheels and treads effortlessly reduced the 2 story houses to messes of twisted metal and squashed concrete. Fortunately the owners saw the massive vehicle coming and ran out of the way before their houses were either shredded by the OMG tank's huge drills on its front or crushed under the mighty wheels and treads.

"WHOOOOO!" Silver was whooping like a maniac deep inside the tank's cabin as he drove the armoured vehicle unhindered through the suburbs, leaving an enormous scar of flattened cars, houses, lampposts, power lines and other debris in its wake. "You're easily impressed aren't you? You haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet." Sky eye stated over the radio. "The tank has multiple super weapons you can deploy from the doors on top." Sky eye explained. "OK how do I choose them?" Sliver asked. "See the lever with a button on top next to the steering wheel? Press it."

Silver did so, on his dashboard came the outlined silhouettes of various weaponry with its name underneath and each weapon was also outlined in its signature colour. "Bloody hell! So what have we got then?" Silver asked Sky eye. "The default weapon is the kinetic cannon; it fires a wave of pure kinetic energy powerful enough to flatten a mountain." Sky eye explained. "Brilliant! I'll take a test shot!" With that Silver selected the kinetic cannon from the weapon radial, its signature changed into a side on view of the weapon to indicate he chose it.

_Outside the OMG tank._

The massive doors on top of the tank began to slide open and at the corners of the vehicle stabilizers were deployed to steady the armoured vehicle. They looked exactly like the stabilizers on a JCB excavator; only much bigger. On top of the OMG tank the kinetic cannon was starting to emerge from the deep black abyss deep inside the vehicle. The cannon was basically just a dome shaped turret with a extending gun barrel with what looked like a satellite dish on the end with yellow electricity jumping between the curve of the dish and the antenna poking out the middle. The massive weapon at full extension was almost as big as the tank it sat on.

Then it began to charge as Silver initiated the firing sequence. On the side of the barrel the of the kinetic cannon was green power gauge that was slowly extending towards the dish at the end of the cannon, the weapon then began to emit a humming noise like a powerful engine and 4 thin streams of electricity began to converge on the end of the antenna on the front of the dish; getting steadily wider as the power gauge crept closer.

But after only 5 seconds of charging the weapon's power gauge was only a tenth through the green zone, nevertheless what happened next was a complete nightmare scenario for Townsville: the cannon had fired, causing a massive explosion at the end just as the music swelled and it unleashed an invisible, unrelenting and unstoppable wave of pure kinetic energy towards the city. Trees were uprooted, shredded and tossed aside, buildings were completely blown apart; debris, cars… and people were all picked up and carried along making the kinetic energy wave much more deadly. The wave continued into the city, skyscrapers were smashed, simply knocked over or both.

_With the Powerpuffs, several seconds earlier. _

The girls were fighting another one of Mojo's robots, it had a disc shaped purple body, a domed bullet-proof glass cockpit for Mojo, its entire left forearm was a laser gun and the other forearm was a chain gun. He was swatting at the girls like they flies and blind firing his weapons everywhere. "Keep still you little brats!" He yelled firing another volley from the chain gun. "What's the matter Mojo? We too fast for you?" Buttercup taunted with a sadistic grin, Mojo gave her a death glare and charged his laser gun.

But before he fired there was a loud rumbling sound; like a far off explosion. Everyone, including Mojo who powered down his laser, stopped what they were doing and looked around. "What the hell was that?" Blossom asked out loud, she focused on the direction of the noise and assumed it had come from the suburbs on the other side of Townsville from poky oaks. She turned to the source of the noise and her rosy eyes almost popped out of her head, what she saw was straight from a disaster movie: an invisible blast wave of some kind was tearing entire skyscrapers apart, sending cars flying and generally crushing the city.

"Oh my god!" she whispered under her breath, she then rocketed high into the clouds and her sisters followed. "What about Mojo?" Buttercup yelled to her. "Focus on surviving Buttercup!" Blossom yelled back. The moment she said that the blast of destruction washed over them, for the girls it felt getting hit by a fully loaded freight train going at top speed and with no powers. "HOLY SHIIIIIIT!" Buttercup yelled as she was thrown through several buildings, Bubbles just screamed as she was thrown high into the sky and disappeared into the clouds. Blossom was smashed face first hard into a road, ploughing up a canyon in the tarmac. As she was rubbing her head she tried to focus on whatever had fired the powerful wave of destruction. In the distance she saw a massive vehicle with an equally as massive cannon of some sort in the distance.

"Citizens of Townsville!" A voice with a heavy british accent suddenly boomed from the giant vehicle's intercom system. "As you can see, your entire bloody city has been devastated by the power of my kinetic cannon and that was only 10% of its power! Surrender the Powerpuff girls or I'll set the gauge higher; you have 5 minutes!" Silver then activated a timer on the side of the OMG tank and it emitted a loud ticking noise that could be heard across the city. Townsville was then plunged into mass panic and chaos.

"_Oh you want some fun now Silver? Fine by me! But let me and my sisters in your ride so we can _really_ have some fun!" _With that naughty thought in her head she flew off towards the OMG tank, her sisters in pursuit.


	5. crippled

_The OMG tank._

"Bingo, bingo and here we go!" Silver stated over the intercom in a slight sing-song voice. The OMG tank began reversing away from the city as the girls flew closer. Despite its huge size the tank was reaching an incredible speed as it began its cruise backwards. While it was retreating Silver selected another weapon, this particular weapon is every girl's worst nightmare: the hentai turret. The kinetic cannon retracted its barrel and were lowered back into the OMG tank. In its place what looked like a massive disco ball rose out of the doors.

"What does the hentai turret do Sky eye? I've never heard of it." Silver asked into the mike. "Really? Well OK I'll explain: the hentai turret can basically deploy anything that will stimulate the target with…sexual pleasure." Sky eye stated. "Ew! That's gross!" Silver exclaimed, he felt his stomach heave as the image of a girl being raped by tentacles flashed through his head. "Sick bags are below the seat." Sky eye said. Silver reached under the seat, pulled out the bag and blew chunks into it.

"Hey the hentai turret isn't just for pleasuring girls Silver, the tentacles released can slice through just about anything, great for moving stuff and liberate people from their top half's in an instant!" Sky eye explained loudly over the noise of Silver throwing up. When he was done put the bag along with its disgusting contents in a mini incinerator next to the seat.

"Oh yeah and by the way; there's a new gadget for you in the glove compartment." Sky eye stated. Silver raised an eyebrow and opened the compartment. Inside was a small, black and green, square-shaped object slightly smaller than the palm of Silver's hand. "What's this tiny thing?" Silver asked. "It's a DNA conversion matrix, it allows you to literally change into anything and anyone whose DNA you can get hold of, it will be gross and weird at first, but you'll get used to it." Sky eye explained. "So how does it work?" Silver asked fiddling with the small device in his fingers. "Just put it on the back of your neck and it will do the rest, I'll explain how it works later."

Silver shrugged and put the device on the back of his neck, he then groaned as it somehow burned through his skin and implanted itself right on top of his spinal cord. "What the hell?" Silver exclaimed feeling the back of his neck and to his surprise he couldn't feel the device; it had somehow regrown the skin over the top of it. "Lets just say it was 'installing' itself, don't worry it won't be painful anymore." Sky eye stated. "Well that's a relief, now to give em hell!"

_Outside_

"What the hell is that on top of it?" Buttercup asked out loud pointing at the huge disco ball-like object on top of the OMG tank where the kinetic cannon used to be. "I don't know, but if the weapon before was powerful enough to wipe out half of Townsville, we have to assume this one is just as bad; prepare for anything girls!" Blossom ordered.

Just then hundreds of panels on the sphere flipped open and from inside protruded hundreds of sleek, silver and fast-as-lightning tendrils. Some of them had smooth rounded ends, others had 4 talon claws and the rest had rotating drills on the end. "What the fu-" Before Buttercup could finish a claw-tipped tendril grabbed her by the stomach. "Hey let go of me!" She yelled trying to yank the tendril off her. The tendril then whip lashed and slammed her into the ground. "Uh! Damn I've seen giant monsters weaker than this thing!" Buttercup groaned.

While still holding onto her the tendril then spun round the claw on the end of it along with her. "Whoooooooa!". While she was spinning the tendril held her just in front of the OMG tank's main drill; which was revving up to its max speed in the opposite direction to Buttercup. The green Powerpuff had no idea what was going on due to not even knowing which way was up. The tendril then shoved her onto the drill, making it buzz as it ripped her stomach apart "OW OW OW OW OW OW!" She screamed as her blood began to splatter everywhere.

_With Bubbles _

"I save you BC!" Bubbles cried and zoomed to her. But before she could arrive she heard something buzzing behind her, she looked round and saw several drill tipped tendrils spinning their drills. Bubbles screamed as they all thrusted themselves at her, she dodged most of them but one caught her on the shin of her leg, making her howl in pain as it drilled past her skin. "ARGH! GET IT OFF ME!" She yelled shaking her leg like mad and blasting the tendril with her eye beams.

While she was distracted another tendril that had a claw then lashed out and grabbed her face. She gave a muffled scream as it then smashed her into the ground head first. The tendrils then dragged her to the bottom of one of the OMG tank's massive wheels. She was then restrained by more tendrils as the tank slowly rolled over her, as it imprinted her body into the ground the sickening sound of bones crunching, cracking and Bubble's screaming pierced the air.

_With Blossom _

Blossom knew that she couldn't help her sisters directly or she'll be ensnared as well. Reluctantly keeping her distance she tried to figure out how to get to Silver deep inside the OMG tank. Everything on it was made of duranium so brute force wasn't going to work; it also had more technology than the entire USA which wasn't surprising considering it was built by an elite branch of the British army and even without the super weapons it had more than enough firepower to level Townsville.

Using her X-ray vision she scanned the tank for a weakness, at first she saw nothing but thick duranium armour, the rest of the super weapons and Silver's cabin. But on closer examination she saw that the hatch to Silver's cabin had thinner armour than the rest of the tank, but even so it still duranium so she still couldn't scratch it.

"_Come on Blossy, think about this!" _She mentally yelled. "Blossom! *crunch* this thing *crack* is crushing *crunch* me!" Bubbles yelled from under the tank's wheels. "cuuuuuuut…meeeeee…freeeeeeeee!" Buttercup also yelled from the end of the tank's drill. Blossom then got an idea; a very NAUGHTY idea. She flew on top of the tank's hatch and lifted the front of her skirt up, revealing that she wasn't wearing underwear. "Hey tentacles! A horny, sexy girl is waiting to get fucked!" she called out. A drill tendril revved up its weapon and charged towards her cunt.

Blossom leapt out the way and the tendril, being made of the same material as the tank's armour, smashed in the hatch to Silver's cockpit. "What the bloody hell was that?" Silver yelled grabbing his gun, but he was too surprised to react and Blossom zoomed inside and grabbed Silver by the front of his jacket. Detecting no driver in the seat the OMG tank started to shut down: the hentai turret retracted the tendrils back inside itself; freeing Blossom's sisters from their dilemmas. Bubbles managed to wriggle free from the tire she was trapped under and Buttercup simply fell to the ground; unconscious from blood loss and Bubbles couldn't feel her legs, she did an X-ray scan of herself and saw that her spine had broken and so had her limbs, many of her ribs and a fractured pelvis.

Blossom meanwhile was dealing with Silver, she dragged him outside the tank kicking and yelling and then pinned him to the floor. But weirdly she wasn't mad at all; her face showed no anger whatsoever or any emotion. She then whispered into his ear making him shudder. "I'll do one off two things to you tonight Silver: I'll either take you home to make you my sex slave for the night or I can give the worst beating of your life and throw you in jail, literality." She explained in a dangerously low voice. "Choose."

**What should Silver do? Become Blossom's sex slave or get beaten up so badly his eyes fall out? You decide guys! I have a poll on my profile that will tell me what you went for. **


	6. Bondage

Silver was still pinned to the ground by Blossom; Bubbles had picked up Buttercup and took her to the hospital, leaving Silver alone with Blossom, the horny pink clad Powerpuff was calmly waiting for Silver to respond; while she was waiting she gave Silver a gentle hickey which disgusted him, leaving a red mark on his neck. Silver wanted to go for getting beaten up considering the events of last night, but he knew how much of a slut Blossom was and knew she would make him her slave no matter what he chose. He also needed to be in one piece to take her and her sisters down.

He finally sighed and said: "None of the above you whore!" he then spat in her face, Blossom gave a slight squeal as the saliva hit her in the eye. She then giggled when she saw a bulge in Silver's trousers. "I take it from your dick that you want to be my slave." She stated with a smirk. Silver looked down and looked in horror at the boner trapped in his clothes. _"Bollocks! Why am I aroused by my enemy?" _he thought. "It's because of a power I have, no man can resist me!" Blossom explained licking her lips.

Alec was clearly scared now, a super powered girl who can read your thoughts and turn you on in an instant is something to be scared of. Blossom then knocked Alec out and took him back to her place.

_That night, Blossom's house._

Silver moaned as he began to stir, he slowly cracked open his eyes and at first his vision was blurred. He blinked a few times to clear up his sight and attempted to rub his eyes…only to find that his arms were roped to the ceiling by his wrists, they were held together above his head to keep his arms up. His ankles were roped to the floor and the ropes kept his legs apart. He tried to say 'what the hell' but found he couldn't speak; he cocked his head and felt some kind of collar round his neck. He looked down at himself and saw he was fully naked. _"Holy shit! Im gonna be raped by Blossom I just know it." _Silver assumed in his head.

He was in what looked like a girl's bedroom: it was pink all over with a large pink bed at one end of the room, a mirror on top of a drawer was to his side and a window on his other which was closed by curtains, which Silver was thankful for. The floor was a soft dark pink carpet, the ceiling was white and smooth and the door was red and made of oak wood.

"Ah you're finally awake lover." A seductive female voice sounded out. Silver gasped at the voice and tried to look round behind him but couldn't crane his neck back far enough. "You want to see me don't you slave? Well I don't want to spoil the moment just yet, it will a lot more stimulating if you don't know what's going to happen." She explained. Silver recognised the voice as Blossom and gave an angry hiss; the best he could do with the collar. But this only made Blossom giggle. You're hot when you're mad slave, now lets get started."

Silver gasped when he felt her finger slowly run down his spine, he wriggled to get away from her but the ropes held true. Blossom smirked behind him as he moaned and squirmed with pleasure and 'little Silver' was beginning to stand on end. "Wow its already getting hard already and god you're huge!" Blossom complimented, she was right; Silver's cock was already 12 inches and it wasn't fully erect yet.

She stopped stroking his back and then went for the sides of his body, Silver tried valiantly not to enjoy her touch, but his body betrayed him by letting his dick grow larger as Blossom teased him; 13 inches long, as thick as his arm and STILL growing. "I think its time for some REAL fun slave." Blossom stated as she let him go. Silver's eyes went wide at this and he began to thrash around in his restraints, mouthing curse words and insults. Blossom then hit him on the ass; right between on his anus with a whip. Silver gave a loud meow noise at this as pain and pleasure stung through his ass and crotch. Blossom chuckled behind him. "Please don't make do that again; I hate having to hurt you and that sexy body of yours slave." She stated.

Silver then heard a rustling noise behind him; Blossom was rummaging through her collection of sex toys as well as a few inventions she made in the professors lab. (Who was at a science convention.) Silver then felt something get strapped on his crotch, he looked down and saw some kind of device covered his entire pelvic area; his now 15 inch and thicker-then-his-arm dick was inside a hollow plastic tube with only the head still visible, on the end of the tube was a feather-like object that dangled just a millimetre in front of the head of Silver's cock. His ball sac was covered by a sheet of plastic that pulled them tight and just in front of his ass was a large dido the size of his own dick.

"This is my new invention: the 'male fucker 6000' let me show you how it works honey." Blossom then pressed a button on the back of the device and all hell broke loose for Silver. The tube round his cock began vibrating and the feather on the end tickled the head of his cock, the plastic sheet on his balls also began vibrating and the dido was being repeatedly shoved into his ass. Silver gave a squeaking noise as the sheer amount of pleasure washed over his body and he felt an orgasm coming fast.

As he wriggled and writhed being pleasured by the 'male fucker 6000' he didn't see Blossom slowly walk round the front of him in only her pink bra and mini skirt with no underwear under it. "Open your eyes slave, I have something for you." She then switched of the machine just as Silver was about to climax. His orgasm denied him Silver growled and opened his eyes to see Blossom standing in front of him with a jug of water in one hand and giving him a seductive look. Silver could only watch as she then stripped off her skirt and just as slow she pulled out a soaking wet vibrater from her moist cunt and then poured the water on her belly, deliberately moaning loudly as she did so. All this made Silver give another meow sound as her blew his load onto Blossom's legs, she moaned again as the semen splashed on her body, then gasped as it sent her through her own climax from watching Silver getting pleasured.

"Good work slave, I think that deserves a reward." Blossom stated watching Silver pant in exhaustion. She took the 'male fucker 6000' off his crotch and gave a look of amazement at his semen covered and still fully erect dick. "You released that much and you're still rock hard? Damn you Brits are horny!" Blossom said as she knelt down and gently grabbed the base of the cock. "I'll just clean you up and I'll give you your reward." She then swirled her tongue round the head of 'little Silver' making 'big Silver' squeak with pleasure, she then engulfed the whole cock and sucked until it was clean; driving Silver wild with pure pleasure.

Blossom then stood up and locked eyes with Silver, her half-lidded rosy eyes stared right into Silver's wide hazel ones. To Silver he felt he was staring at a goddess. Blossom then slowly unhooked her bra, allowing Silver full visibility of them, she then leaned in and passionately began French kissing Silver hard, her breasts pressed into his chest and there was nothing Silver could do to resist, so he simply gave in to her, feeling his cock brush against her shaven pussy sent white hot pleasure into his crotch. He then moaned into the kiss as he sank inside Blossom, feeling the warm, moist and super tight insides of her vagina caused him to give a loud moan.

She then grabbed his hips began to fuck him hard and fast. Silver couldn't take the pleasure flowing through him, feeling yet another orgasm building behind his cock. He was about to cum when Blossom shot a bolt of her power into his dick through her cunt, making Silver and herself moan loud as he blew his load inside her pussy. "Oh yeah! Fill me slave!" Blossom yelled as Silver kept cumming for a full 5 seconds before he fainted from exhaustion. Blossom smiled and sucked on his now limp cock to clean it off again.

_Half an hour later._

"Silver?" the restrained British teen moaned as he heard the voice of his AWACS commander, but then remembered he wasn't wearing his ear piece. "Silver if you can hear me don't bother talking back; this system is only one-way." Sky eye explained. "I'm communicating through a neural transceiver inside the DNA conversion matrix and im gonna explain how it works so listen closely: If you're in contact with a lifeform or just a few skin cells you can 'acquire' the DNA inside it, just touch and then focus on the organic compound."

Silver then looked down at his cock and saw that it was still soaked in Blossom's love juices, he focused on the juice and gasped as he felt a slight shiver in his spine as he 'acquired' the DNA in the love juices. "Now when you have another life form's DNA you can literality _become _that lifeform, just focus your mind on the DNA and the changes should happen, good luck." Sky eye explained. Silver didn't like the fact that he had to become Blossom, but he needed to escape. He closed his eyes and concentrated his mind on Blossom's DNA.

The changes began immediately: his black hair grew to his ankles and changed to a dark orange colour like Blossom, his chest developed to lumps which grew into C-cup breasts, his sides indented and became the sexy curves of Blossom's body, his hips widened, his thighs thickened, his cock and balls were absorbed into his body and replaced by a cunt, and his skin changed from his tough, leathery, masculine texture to a soft, warm, womanly texture. When Silver opened her eyes they were light pink in colour.

She looked up at the rope binding her wrists and lightly yanked on it, breaking it with surprising ease. She then grabbed the collar and ripped it clean in two with a snap; Silver smirked down at the pieces in her hands and crushed them into dust. _"Oh this feels good actually!" _she thought as she freed herself from the ropes round her ankles. She looked behind him and saw her clothes and weaponry behind him on a table. She put her clothes on and hoisted the weaponry. _"I think I'll stay as Blossom tonight and get a feel for her powers." _With that thought she jumped out the window and decided to use her grappling hooks to travel until she figured out Blossom's flight power.

**Whoa who saw this coming? Review please!**


	7. commando attack

_With Blossom, an hour after Silver escaped. _

The pink girl was now returning home after an uneventful patrol round the city. She was just landing on the front lawn when she saw her round bedroom window was wide open. _"That's weird, I thought I shut that, Silver is probably freezing now the poor guy, maybe more pleasure will cheer him up."_ She mused in her head as she flew up with a smirk on her face, her crotch also twitched at the thought of her new sex slave.

But her smirk vanished when she saw her room was unoccupied, Silver was gone and so were his weaponry and gadgets, Blossom also saw that the ropes holding him were snapped clean off the ceiling and floor, plus his collar had been broken in half. _"How did he get free?" _She asked herself floating round the room. "Those ropes were strong enough to hold back a black rhino."

She frowned as she tried to figure out how Silver was capable of such a thing; she knew he wasn't super-powered so how could he escape with no gadgets? Eventually she shrugged and flew to the hospital to check on her sisters.

_With Silver_

The British teen now knew how all of Blossom's powers worked; what had taken Blossom all her life, Silver had accomplished in half a night due to him actually _trying _to find all her powers and his military knowledge of her abilities. Plus he found powers Blossom never knew about: invisibility, ice spikes, fire breath and sight jacking. (Sight jacking the ability to look through the eyes of another person and ice spikes is making spikes of ice that erupt from the ground.)

"Hell yeah, I am invincible!" Silver yelled as Blossom floating between two skyscrapers. She then thought of what to do next since she knew Blossom would find out sooner or later that she had escaped. She then focused and suddenly she could see through Blossom's eyes, Silver saw through Blossom that his target was heading for a hospital. _"Must be checking on her sisters."_ She thought.

Just as she was about to fly off she was hit in the back by a dark blue energy blast. She smashed through several buildings ragdoll-style before landing halfway inside a skyscraper in a heap. She immediately shot up and went invisible; her attacker was charging through the holes she made in the buildings, he had a navy blue long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans and black and white trainers. He had blond hair that was spiky at the sides and navy blue eyes.

"Where did you go pinky?" he yelled looking around. His legs were suddenly kicked out from under him, he quickly rolled over and blasted into the air hitting an invisible object. Silver's invisibility shut off when she was hit and he became visible again. "FUCK!" she yelled as she landed on her back on a parked car, the sniper rifle dug into his back as she landed "I thought you were better than this Blossy? Are you even trying?" the blond boy asked her smirking. Silver then smirked herself. "I am now."

She then back flipped off the car and kicked it hard, the vehicle slammed hard into the blond teen and into the building Silver was blasted into. "Bring it blondie!" She yelled into the wreckage. The blond teen then blasted the wreck of the car over Silver's head; she didn't even flinch as it exploded behind her. "I have a name bitch!" He yelled charging at Silver. She then somersaulted over him as he charged past and into the car behind where Silver previously stood.

"Boomer Jojo, age: 16, 2 siblings: Brick and Butch Jojo, status: criminals of Townsville." Silver listed as she twirled her twin desert eagle hand guns round her index fingers. Now that Boomer had heard a longer sentence from Silver he realised she now had a British accent, also with better look at her he saw the black lightweight she was wearing, the combat trousers, the utility belt and all the gadgets she was wearing.

"Wait, you're not Blossom really are you?" Boomer accused cocking his head. Silver smirked, happy that Boomer figured out that she wasn't the real Blossom. "Why no im not" Silver stated casually as he then focused on his own DNA and became himself again. This shocked Boomer so much that he didn't see Silver shoot a grappling hook at him and he yelped as the hooked end grabbed his stomach.

"Damn! I thought you'd see that coming being a Rowdyruff and all." Silver assumed as he became Blossom again. She then spun Boomer screaming on the end of the wire like a cowgirl lasso. After a minute of spinning Silver released the cable from its launcher and Boomer went flying into a nearby nightbus with the cable wrapped round his body. Silver then floated over to where Boomer was struggling against the wire round him. "Don't bother, that cable is duranium so you can't break out, plus the more you the tighter it gets." Silver explained. Boomer's face lost all colour when Silver aimed a desert eagle handgun at his forehead.

"Yippie ki yay mother fucker!"

But before Silver could fire her gun it was blasted out of her hand by a red energy blast. The gun flew a few feet away before skidding into a lamppost. She turned to see who had disarmed her and saw a red headed teen with red eyes and a black haired teen with green eyes. They were wearing the same clothing as Boomer only in their own signature colours. The red teen's hand had red smoke trailing out of it.

"Wow Blossy! What's with the guns and new outfit?" The red teen asked. "Brick, Butch! Man im I glad to see you two!" Boomer stated from inside the wreckage of the bus. Silver raised an eyebrow and using another hook whip she reacquired her handgun and pulled out another so she now was duel wielding two desert eagles. "Oh you want to go? No sisters to back you up? I thought you were smart babe!" Brick taunted. "Yeah and desert eagles? Please! You of all people should know guns don't work on the Rowdyruff boys!" Butch added.

Silver then fired a shot at Butch's shoulder, to his surprise and horror it penetrated his skin as if he was just a normal person. "AH SHIT! MY FUCKING SHOULDER!" He yelled clutching the wound which was squirting blood all over the road. "Duranium bullet desert eagles: never leave home without 'em!" Silver stated casually as she spun the pistols by their trigger guards round her index fingers.

"YOU BITCH!" Brick roared charging at Silver, she did a break roll and dodged his attack. She then fired her guns into Brick's legs, he yelped as the bullets hit their marks and he fell over. Silver then tied him up with his hook whip and turned her attention to Butch. The green teenager despite his injury was willing to fight because he was scowling and Silver knew that Butch wasn't about to back down. Butch then tried with embarrassing effort to lift his injured arm to fire an energy blast, but Silver beat him to it and fire a shot into his shin.

Finally defeated Butch fell to the floor and like his brothers was tied up with Silver's hook whip. "Because im fair I'll let you see my true form." Silver stated and became himself again. Brick's and Butch's eyes went wide as moons at the transformation. "What the fuck?" Brick asked as he struggled to get loose, only to have the cable round constrict round his torso, cutting into his flesh.

"I would kill you now but I can't be asked, so I'll just leave you for the rozzers to pick you up." Silver stated. "Rozzers?" Boomer asked. "British for coppers." Silver explained and then with his finger brushed off some blood off Butch. "What you doing?" Butch demanded trying to wriggle away. "Acquiring your DNA, could be useful." Silver explained as he focused on the blood. He then did the same to Brick and then Boomer. "Have fun in prison you wankers!" With that he became Blossom again and flew off just as the police arrived.

**The Rowdyruffs got Pwn3d!**** XD Review please! **


	8. Tentacle hentai

**I did the first half of this chapter but Immortal Starscream did the hentai scene. **

_With Silver, __8:20 am_

The british teen was flying through the sky towards the OMG tank, the Townsville Police Department (TPD) couldn't move the enormous vehicle from where Blossom had pulled Silver out due to a DNA recognizing security measure that prevents anyone but Silver from driving the else who tries to drive it gets shocked by 10,000 volts of electricity. So the cops gave up trying to impound the giant vehicle and left it there

"There you are my giant nut cracker." Silver stated landing on top of the tank. She then jumped inside and closed the hatch. She then focused on her own DNA and became himself again, but his eyes remained unchanged: they stayed pink like Blossom's own eyes, but he failed to realise this. "Alright, let's see what else this bad boy can do." With that he drove the tank onto a large hill overlooking the entire city. He then selected a new super weapon from his radial and it rose out of the tank's back.

This particular weapon looked like an oversized katayusha rocket launcher having hundreds of racks for each small but powerful rocket: The hail storm launcher."Better deploy some defences against the girls." Silver thought, pressing a button that made two towers rise up from the tank, each tower had a spherical cage at the top that held white sparkly electricity in them; Tesla cannons.

"Weather man says: partly cloudy, 63 degrees, patchy sunshine and GIANT KATAYUSHA ROCKET HAILSTORMS!" Silver yelled over the tank's intercom system. He then fired the hailstorm launcher and it unleashed a massive barrage of rockets on the city, explosions erupted in the streets and on building tops as the metal rain pounded Townsville.

_With Blossom and her sisters in hospital, a few minutes earlier._

Bubbles's entirelower body was in a cast due to virtually every bone in her torso and lower body being broken. Blossom had offered to donate blood to Buttercup since all three girls were part of the same blood group, so Buttercup was now fully healthy again but had a large scar on her stomach where the OMG tank had punctured her with its drill.

"The doctor says you have to stay in hospital for another few days Bubbles." Blossom explained. "Awww! I had an art club to attend tomorrow!" Bubbles complained. "Don't worry, your arms are not broken, we've bring some paper and pencils so you can keep drawing." Blossom stated handing her the items. "Yay! Thanks Blossom!" Bubbles said as she began drawing.

Suddenly an explosion like thunder outside their window caught the girls attention. "What the fuck?" Buttercup yelled peeking outside. What she saw looked like scene from Armageddon: people screaming and running for their lives as whistling flaming rockets fell from the sky, incinerating anything and everything caught in their explosions. "Come on Buttercup!" Blossom commanded flying out the window with Buttercup in pursuit.

"Hey what about me?" Bubbles yelled. "You'll be safe here Bubbles, the hospital is built to repel giant monsters so a few rockets won't do a thing!" Blossom yelled flying off with Buttercup, she and her sister then landed in a street as katayusha rockets flattened everything around them. "What the hell's going? This isn't good man!" Buttercup yelled as she and Blossom ran through the explosions and flaming, flying debris. The girls were having a hard time trying to get a good perspective on things through the chaos.

"WHOA!" Blossom screamed as a flaming car barely missed her as it was thrown from an exploding rocket. "HOLY SHIIIIIT!"Buttercup yelled as a building almost fell on her as it tumbled to the ground. "These things look like katayusha rockets! Are the Russians invading?" Buttercup demanded as she and Blossom kept on running through all kinds of carnage. "I don't know! But I do know we're gonna get pounded into the tarmac if we don't get out of the open!" Blossom yelled back.

"Quick down into that subway!" Blossom yelled again. Both girls dived into the subway just as a small racket barrage caved-in the entrance. "Shit! What the hell are we gonna do now leader girl? Buildings are tumbling, Silver's still on the loose and now shit's falling from the sky we're screwed man, we're totally-" She was suddenly shoved into a wall by Blossom. "SHUT UP! Get a grip Buttercup! We still have our powers so we can still kick some ass!" Blossom yelled in Buttercup's face. "OK, OK! Ease up Blossom." The pink girl then let go of her sister.

"Alright, we're gonna use our X-ray vision to see which way those rockets are coming from, then we head towards that direction and kick whoever the terrorists are in the ass!" Blossom explained, her eyes then glowed a faint pink as she used her X-ray vision. "Oh damnit, its Silver's oversized tank!" Blossom exclaimed. "Silver again? He's more persistent then Mojo!" Buttercup agreed. "OK on the count of three we'll punch through the roof and fly like hell for him. It should make us a harder target for his weaponry." Blossom stated.

"OK, One…two…THREE!" Both girls then zoomed through the roof in their respective colours. Blossom and Buttercup flew straight towards the OMG tank while dodging the occasional rocket until they were in Silver's sights "I was wondering when she'd show up again and it seems that Buttercup is all healed up, well time for round two" he said as he cancelled the rockets, much to Blossom and Buttercups relief.

"Alright Silver if you don't want me to make you my bitch again then come out of there now!" Blossom ordered, but the only response she got was Silver activating the hentai turret. "shit" both girls muttered as the large disco ball like object came back out of the OMG tank, then, like before, hundreds of panels on the sphere flipped open and from inside protruded hundreds of the sleek, silver and fast-as-lightning tendrils.

"Come on Silver there is no way that's going to work a second time!" Blossom yelled, hoping that he would call her bluff, he didn't, the tendrils shot at the two girls. Buttercup managed to avoid them but unfortunately Blossom got caught, she screamed as four claw tendril's grabbed her by her wrists and ankles, Buttercup tried to destroy the tendrils but no matter what she did she couldn't even make a scratch on them. Buttercup then remembered how Blossom managed to beat Silver before and she flew down to the hatch of the OMG tank.

**Alert! sex scene!**

_With Blossom_

More clawed tendrils came up to her and began to rip her clothes off. "NOOOO!" She screamed as the tendrils did their work, she wriggled to escape as her clothing was literally ripped off, she shivered as cold wind blew over her now naked frame, more tendrils came up to her and she gulped. "Oh god he's going to tentacle rape me!" she yelled as she started to panic and struggle. One tendril came up to her neck only this one had a needle on the end, it then jabbed itself into her jugular and she gave a sharp gasp as she felt a cold liquid being injected into her.

Buttercup meanwhile landed on the OMG tank and decided to do what Blossom did she then pulled down her green track pants and matching thong exposing her pussy "hey tentacles! A horny, sexy girl is waiting to get fucked!" she called out. A plain tendril shot straight towards her cunt at lightning speed, Buttercup then quickly pulled up her thong and pants before leaping back to avoid the tendril, but just as the tendril was about to hit the tanks hatch it curved up and wrapped tightly around Buttercup's neck. "You didn't really think that would work twice did you?" Silver asked through a speaker. The tendril around Buttercup's neck squeezed tighter, almost snapping it before it began swinging her around and slamming her helpless form into any hard surfaces, particularly the tank itself.

Blossom was now starting to pant as she got hornier and hornier and her pussy started dripping her love juices. "What the hell did you just do to me?" she called out. "You've been injected with an extremely concentrated aphrodisiac that's made your body supersensitive and extremely horny for about two weeks, consider this pay back for what you did to me you bloody slut!" Silver stated. Blossom tried her hardest to break free from the tendrils but her body wouldn't listen to her nerves, Blossom's eyes widened as two more claw tendrils shot towards her, they each grabbed one of her breasts and began roughly fondling them, the sudden contact of the ice cold claws grabbing her supersensitive breasts caused her to climax uncontrollably. "Oh god, this feels so good!" she though as she began to moan.

Several smaller tendrils ruthlessly shot straight up her butt and began wiggling around wildly inside her while also giving off tiny electric pulses which only added to the insane amount of pleasure she was experiencing at the moment. Two more tendrils appeared in front of her, one of the tendrils had had a blunt drill end on it and the other was a claw tendril, both were as thick as her arms. The drill tendril revved up to its max speed and then shot straight into Blossom's pussy, making her scream loudly in pleasure until the tip of the drill pressed firmly up against the entrance to her womb and it still continued to spin.

The second the tendril shot into Blossom's pussy she gave a screaming orgasm which was followed by another tendril going straight into her mouth and down her throat so now she was being raped in all three holes while her love juices continued gushing out of her.

Buttercup was now barely conscious, hanging limply by the tendril around her neck, the tendril then reared back and threw Buttercup hard, Buttercup flew straight to the ground and crashed with such force that the ground shook and a large cloud of dust covered the area where she crashed. Once the dust settled Buttercup could be seen lying face down in a small crater lying perfectly still, Silver didn't like to take chances unlike the other villains of Townsville. "She's probably dead, but just in case…" he said as he pressed a few buttons then 10 large tendrils came out of the disco ball like object and began repeatedly pounding on Buttercup, slowly embedding her in the ground while also breaking her back and limbs. When they finally retracted only a Buttercup-shaped hole roughly a mile deep could be seen. "…there done, but still I'd better check." Silver stated as he climbed out of the OMG tank.

Blossom couldn't concentrate on anything because she was so deep in pleasure, she hadn't seen what had happened to her sister because she was still being continuously pleasure by the tendrils, after her amazing thirtieth orgasm she was barely conscious. The pleasure from the tendrils had only become more and more intense as the aphrodisiac kept her horny, just before the tendrils retracted from her they each released a warm liquid inside her that was actually more of the aphrodisiac that would keep her horny and sensitive 24/7 for about two months. The tendrils then let go of her and let her limp naked body free fall to the ground, Blossom now lay on the road moaning, while having constant dry orgasms.

Using his grappling hooks Silver abseiled down the side of the OMG tank, he landed next to Blossom who was moaning as she lazily fingered her own pussy so she can ease her excitement. "She looks content; maybe I should drop her off at the prison so the inmates can have some fun with her." Silver thought as he walked past the horny heroine. When he got the crater Buttercup made he crouched down and used the goggles on his forehead to see down into the pit. There was Buttercup, laying still in the crater. "Fatality." Silver muttered as he stood back up.

He turned round just in time to see Blossom punch him in the face. "If you're gonna use aphrodisiac on a Powerpuff you better be ready to be her slave honey." She explained as she then took the unconscious Silver home.

**OK here's something you DON'T do to a Powerpuff girl: don't Make her take aphrodisiac because she will literally F*** YOU UP! **


	9. Bondage Again

**I'd like to thank Immortal Starscream for this chapter and before you read this is a sex scene so to any guys reading I'd advise you take you pants off because you'll rip them if you don't. XD And girls should also pull down everything because you'll soak them. (Not because im perverted, because im not!) **

Silver moaned as he began to stir, he slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a familiar pink room "Oh bollocks not again." he moaned in his head he then looked up and saw that his arms were roped to the ceiling by his wrists again, only this time they were tied together with a black metal cable. He looked down and saw that his ankles were roped to the floor with the same type of cable as the one that was holding his wrists together and he could feel another collar around his neck. "I swear she wants me to be her boyfriend, she never even hurts me no matter what I throw at that whore." He mused while struggling in the cables.

"Ah you're finally awake again my lover." A seductive female voice sounded out, Silver turned his head and saw Blossom standing fully naked in the door way "and don't even think about breaking out of those ropes again, they're made out of duranium which means even I can't break out of them." she said as she walked over to him while swinging her hips seductively until she was standing right in front of him.

Blossom then took a few steps forward until her body was pressed up against Silver's own, she smirked sexily when she heard Silver breathing faster. "When I'm done with you, you won't have a single drop of cum left" she whispered down his ear, making him shiver with pleasure, she began trailing kisses down his body until she made her way to his semi-erect cock. "Looks like this bad boy is getting heated up." she said seductively as she began to give little Silver long hard licks, all the way to the head, this made 'big Silver' squeak and wriggle in the restraints.

Blossom then stood up and walked over to a bag on her bed and began rummaging through her collection of sex toys as well as a few inventions she made in the professors lab, Silver heard a sliding noise, a moan and then foot steps before his butt cheeks were separated and something pressed up against his anus. Blossom was now wearing a double sided strap on that had two vibrating dildo's on it that were just as big as Silvers 15 inch dick. "Prepare for heaven." Blossom whispered into Silvers ear making him shiver again. "Must her ice breath it has to be." Silver hoped in his head. Blossom then gave him one hard thrust causing the dildo to go all the way inside Silvers ass making him squeak as a wonderful feeling flooded his body, Blossom then flipped a switch and both she and Silver began moaning as the two dildos vibrated wildly inside the two teens.

Blossom began thrusting hard in and out of Silvers ass rapidly while she jacked Silver off with one hand while she brought Silver's head round with her other and began French kissing him hard thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. The pleasure eventually became too much for the two horny teens and in union they both gave muffled grunts as they orgasmed, Blossom's love juices dripped onto the floor and ran down her legs, while Silver had fired 10 massive loads which splattered on the wall and carpet. "Wow you must have been hornier than me you sexy stud." Blossom said as she slowly pulled out of Silver, turned the strap-on off and walked over to the semen on the wall. She wiped her hand across it before giving her sticky hand a big lick. "Mmm your semen tastes great." she moaned happily as she walked passed him and grabbed two syringes off her bed side table and walked back over to him "I was saving these for Brick tonight but I think it would be better if I use it on you, since your cock is bigger and better than his." she said seductively and she injected a needle each into Silvers balls which made them swell up to the size of tennis balls.

"There now you'll have an endless supply of semen and more importantly…pleasure." she said, she then took the strap-on off and shoved it in her ass before turning it back on "Oh fuck that's so good." she moaned out happily. Blossom then wrapped her arms round Silvers neck and positioned the head of Silver's cock at her pussy lips. She then thrust her hips forward and took all of little Silver inside her making both teens moan loudly. "God your cock is even bigger than last time, did you take Viagra?" She asked as she began bucking her hips back and forward and grinding them against Silver's own

Blossom then wrapped her legs around Silver's waist and rubbed them against him to increase the pleasure and she used her flying abilities to help her move faster. Silver's eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned loud as the horny goddess that was Blossom showed him heaven. "God this feels so good, Blossom is a bloody goddess." He thought trying to hold back his horny body from taking over his mind. Eventually he lost the fight and he fired 5 loads inside Blossom who screamed as she also climaxed. She then increased the pleasure further for Silver by using her strength to basically crush Silvers cock with her super tight pussy which only caused him to fire more loads inside her and squeak with the wonderful feeling.

After 15 minutes of this Blossom then crawled over Silver and used her flying abilities to float upside down. "Okay now I'm going to give you a blow job slave, and if you stop for even a second I'm going to bite down got it?" she said sternly before she took his whole cock into her mouth as well as down her throat and began giving him the best blowjob ever. While he sucked and licked her pussy, despite hating Blossom for what she was doing to him, Silver couldn't ignore the fact that Blossom was possibly the closest girl on the planet to being his dream girl.

"God she's so beautiful and sexy, why would David Cameroon want her and her sisters dead?" Silver thought as he tried to hold on to whatever was left in his balls. But his male instincts had other plans and he moaned as waves of pure out-of-heaven pleasure washed over his body as he fired load after load down Blossom's throat. Thinking she was done Silver stopped licking, but Blossom was still sucking to clean his cock so keeping her word she bit down hard, Silver squeaked as pain and pleasure came from his crotch. "I told you I'd bite if you stopped." She

After 10 loads Blossom removed his cock from her throat and floated back to an upright position. Without a word Blossom grabbed a chair and put it in front of Silver she then grabbed her best creation, the 'male fucker 6000' and put it back on Silver. "you know I've used this on Brick several times during our secret relationship and he loves it, I wonder if he'd want to do a threesome" Blossom said as she turned on the 'male fucker 6000' and sat down on the chair in front of him while she fondled one of her breasts and rubbed her tight pussy, she also wrapped her legs round his own and rubbed them to increase the pleasure.

Silver however wasn't feeling that much pleasure as he could only think about what Brick would do to him the second he saw him again "and if I'm still tied up I'll be completely defenseless and he could kill me with a bloody flick of his wrist." he thought, before pleasure came over him and he fire one load after another, covering Blossom in his cum. After half an hour of this Blossom was almost completely covered in his cum "Oh fuck this feels so good." Blossom said in a dazed tone as she licked the places of her body she could reach with her tongue.

Silver then fired one more load of cum before he finally passed out. Blossom gave a slight moan when she saw he had passed out. "Oh well he's only human, I'm sure when he wakes up he'll be ready to go again." she said to herself as she took the 'male fucker 6000' off of him and went to have a shower to wash the cum she couldn't lick off of herself. "So he likes me? I need to speak with him when he wakes up." She thought as she got in the shower.


	10. Saved by a princess

_30 minutes after__ the rape._

Silver was now just waking up, looking around he couldn't see neither his equipment nor his weaponry anywhere around the room. "Bollocks, she must have handed them over to the bloody rozzers!" Silver thought. "Well at least my clothes are still here." He then looked down at the restraints on the floor and then the ones on the ceiling. "These cables may be Duranium, but the ceiling and floor isn't made of that…at least I don't think so."

He then began focusing on Blossom's DNA, as he became her he looked at the door to see if the girl in question was coming back, thankfully she wasn't. "OK Blossom, where are you then?" Using her sight jacking power Silver, now Blossom, looked round the house to see if she was in another room, she then saw she was still in the shower. "Damn, haven't I seen enough of your tits Blossom?" Silver joked out loud.

"Why are you talking about your tits?" a female voice asked. Silver snapped out of his sight jack and turned his head to see Princess crouching in the window. "Also why are you tied up and naked?" Silver then changed back to himself, Princesses eyes almost jumped out of her face. "How did you-?" Before she could finish Silver shushed her. "The _real _Blossom is in the shower, keep quiet and get me out please." He hissed. "OK, ok, no need to get fussy." Princess stated walking behind him. Once Silver was free he grabbed his clothes. "I saw Blossom take you away from your tank earlier tonight, so I came to get you out of here." Princess explained as Silver got dressed behind Blossom's dressing screen. (I think their called that…aren't they?) "Well thanks for the help Princess, anyway let's get out of here." Silver said when he walked back out fully clothed, he then changed into Blossom and flew off with Princess (using her jetpack) in tow.

"Before you ask I can change my form by using a device called the: DNA conversion matrix." Silver explained. "Wow, but how did you get Blossom's DNA?" Princess asked. Silver blushed a little when she asked that. "Ummm…through her love juices…when she raped me." He mumbled, Princess gasped at this. "Shit, and she thinks im a bitch! What a fucking WHORE!" Princess scolded. "Yeah, ahhhh ha ha! I guess my body is still in a state of erotic stimulation from that…stuff she put in my testicles." Silver stated, feeling a moist sensation between her legs.

"Anyway where would the rozzers place confiscated weaponry?" Silver asked trying to change the subject. "You mean the cops?" Princess asked. "Yes I mean the cops, sorry about my accent, so where?" Silver asked again. "Follow me." Princess commanded and they both few towards the prison.

_At the prison_

Princess and Silver (In his own form) were peeking through the fence of the prison, the guards weren't the sharpest tools in the shed so the fence wasn't barbed wired like it should be. "OK, in that warehouse building over there, but its protected by a DNA sensor lock." Princess explained. "No problem for me!" Silver chuckled as he parkoured (posh word for free running) over the fence. "Hey what about me?" Princess demanded, pouting on the other side of the fence. "I'll just get these guards then you can just fly over with your jetpack." Silver explained.

He then saw one guard walk round a small building eating a donut from the shop next door. "Oi! Suzy!" Silver yelled. "Huh?" the guard asked, just as Silver punched him in the jaw, knocking him out. He then took a strand of the guard's hair and focused on it. "OK Princess; the coast is clear." Silver stated. Princess then flew over the fence and landed next to Silver. "Alright, im gonna open this warehouse and we can get our stuff." Silver explained as he changed into the guard. "Our stuff? You mean my weapons too?" Princess asked excitedly. "Yeah, as a thanks for helping me." Silver said getting his grapple hooks back on his wrists, his duel handguns back in their holsters and the rest of his equipment.

_Several minutes later, __princess's mansion. _

Both Silver and Princess now had all their equipment back, Silver was speaking to Sky eye with his PDA about his progress on the mission, Princess was counting her money, but gave sneaking looks at Silver's sexy body as he was speaking to Sky eye. (Silver is facing away from her)

"Uh no… I know I haven't completed the mission yet Sky eye, but please don't rush me OK?" Silver was saying, Sky eye just sighed. "Fine, just try not to get raped again alright?. By the way I've dropped another weapon for you outside the building you're in." Silver's eyes lit up at this. "Nice." Silver then walked out the front door to get the new weapon.

When he was gone Princess then closed the safe she used to keep her money in and crept into her bedroom. Once she was inside she stripped all her clothes off. Because of the kind of clothing Princess wears you couldn't see just how beautiful her body really was; her breasts were C-cups, her legs were very long with thick thighs and her curves gave her an hour glass figure. She had straightened her hair so that it was as long as Blossom's and she no longer had freckles on her face.

_With Silver_

Silver was now walking back into the mansion with a sniper rifle longer than him in both hands, it had a huge telescopic sight on top that fired a thin beam of red light out of the lens and the bullets were half as long as his forearm. "Oi Princess! Where'd you go?" Silver called out. "I'm in my room, I want to talk to ya!" Princess yelled back. Curious Silver walked down a few hallways to Princess's room, when he got there he knocked on the door making it crack open. He pushed it open and when he saw Princess fully naked his eyes went wide as moons and he dropped his new gun.

"Come on in baby, I want a 'thank you' from you for getting you out of there." Princess purred seductively. Silver, now understanding what she wanted from him walked over to her with half-lidded eyes. "Well go on then; I won't stop you." Princess then literally ripped off Silver's' shirt as if it were made of toilet paper and then pressed her bare breasts up against his chest. Silver then reached round her midsection and ran his finger down her back, gaining a moan from her. He then gently pushed her forward and began to fondle her breast's causing her to give another moan of pleasure.

As Silver continued to play with her breasts she reached down to his black jeans and unzipped them, letting his massive 15 inch long cock burst out making Silver give a sigh of relief. "Wow! You new gun is tiny compared to this monster." Princess complimented. She then grabbed Silver by his shoulders and pulled him forward so their bodies were pressed up against each other again. Princess was just about to kiss him again when Silver put both of his hands on her hips and tossed her onto her king sized bed making her giggle.

When she saw silver on his hands and knees right above her she started to spread her legs and relaxed the muscles in her crotch, waiting for him to enter her. But instead he crawled down to her midsection before she could say anything Silver gave her exposed pussy a long and slow lick from base to clit, making her shiver with pleasure and moan. Silver gave an evil smirk when he saw this "Wow your really sensitive, but I wonder just how sensitive you really are." he wondered out loud, before Princess could even say anything she felt Silver's warm, moist tongue move back and forth along her pussy.

Princess gave a moan of pleasure at this as his tongue began to make circular patterns, Silver then tickled her clit with his tongue by making rapid movements with it. "Silver p-please don't t-tease me, I want to cum with your cock inside me first." Princess begged. Silver then moved back up until he was eye level with Princess. "Alright, I can respect that, beside I want to cum inside that nice, warm pussy of yours." He stated, giving said area a gentle rub with his middle and index finger making Princess moan. He moved in to kiss her but she flipped them both over and with one quick movement she yanked off his jeans and white boxers that had black lightning bolts on them. "Black lightning? That doesn't make any sense!" Princess stated, scratching her head as she eyed the under garments. Silver just shrugged. "That's what I thought when I got them, but I thought: 'what the hell I'll get them anyway'." He explained.

Princess then moved up and sat on Silver's face, putting her warm, moist pussy over his mouth, when he tried to move his head Princess kept his head firmly in place with her thighs. "If you want to breathe you have to lick honey." Princess said seductively with her pussy at his lips, even though Silver's ears were covered by her thick thighs he could still hear her and he began licking her pussy while getting tiny breaths of air. Princess moaned at this and began playing with her breasts to add further simulation

She began to roughly move her hips back and forth over his head mouth too add even more pleasure to her body until she was about to cum in his mouth, so she stopped and took her pussy off his face, when she did Silver began gasping for breath. When Silver finally caught it he looked up at the sexy and very horny rich girl on top of him. "It's a good thing you stopped when you did." he started "Why?" Princess asked "Because now I can fuck you properly." he finished, he then grabbed her hips and flipped them over so she was now back on the bed while lying on her back.

Silver then grabbed her legs and put them so that her legs reached above his shoulders so that Princess was now powerless to move away from him, he then slowly thrusted his crotch forward so that the head of his cock was now pressed up against her pussy, he then looked Princess straight in the eyes and grinned. "When we're done your gonna be limping for a week." He said before chuckling. "Wait, can you please go easy first? Because im a virgin." Princess confessed. Silver gave her a caring smile. "Just relax, it should only hurt for a few seconds before you feel the pleasure." Silver stated.

His manhood then began to sink slowly inside Princess, making her gasp quietly. "Oh god, its so big! And the heat!" She whispered as it went deeper inside her. "God you're so tight, but in a good way." Silver said. Princess gave him a questioning look. When Silver saw it he stopped for a minute. "Blossom's pussy crushed my cock in a VERY bad way, it's getting therapy inside you babe." Silver explained. "Oh, im glad I could help your poor dick recover from a vagina so mean and rough!" She replied.

Silver then began to penetrate her again, after a few seconds her hit her virginity barrier making Princess wince slightly. Silver then licked and sucked on her thighs to calm her down, preparing her for the pain. "You ready?" he asked concerned for his lover. Princess nodded quickly. "Just get it over with." She then relaxed her crotch and held her breath. Silver then spread her legs wide open and he rammed his cock into her hymen sharply, Princess then screamed as the pain took hold and blood began to dribble from her vagina.

"The pain will only last a few seconds and then you'll be in heaven babe." Silver whispered soothingly, he hadn't lied; for Princess the pain started to fade and then she began to moan loudly as it got swamped by wave after wave of pleasure and ecstasy as Silver began pounding her pussy like a jackhammer. "Oh god, it feels so good! Faster!" She yelled bucking her hips to increase the pleasure for them both. "Alright, you asked for it." Silver said before chuckling.

He then put on his grappling hooks and took the sharp ends off them, then fired them at Princess's wrists, binding them to the bed. Silver looked at princess struggling to get her hands free but judging from how wet she was she was enjoying it. "You're gonna love what im gonna do to you now…slave." Silver said with a seductive smirk. Princess grinned knowing what dirty things Silver was thinking of doing to her, but he needed the tools for job. "The sex toys are in the top drawer." Princess told him.

* * *

><p><strong>I did the first half of this chapter and Immortal Starscream did the sex scene along with some tweaks from me, enjoy! <strong>


	11. epic battle part 1

**This was meant to be a hentai scene but I got writers block halfway through it, so im advancing the story instead, sorry to anyone who wanted to wank to it! **

_Meanwhile, at the hospital._

Buttercup had been rescued by Townsville's ambulance service (Which unlike the police force actually know what their doing) and brought to the hospital, she and Bubbles were now almost ready to be released, because despite their almost life threatening injuries they still had super healing and now they were discussing how to bring down Silver permanently.

"It doesn't matter how much damage we inflict on that guy, he just keeps fighting!" Buttercup was complaining. "Its his darn tank! Its just too tough for us to break!" Bubbles stated. "Well, we never got chance to use our more powerful moves on it. What if we used the Razzle Dazzle now that we've perfected it?" Bubbles then suggested. "Don't know if that will work; it only managed to temporally disable the Dynamo when the Mayor accidentally put it on auto pilot. Besides the OMG tank is too heavy for the Razzle Dazzle." Buttercup reminded her.

Then it hit them; hit them like a sledgehammer on an anvil, the girls slowly turned their heads to the other and gave face splitting grins. "DYNAMO!" both girls yelled. "OK you two screamers you're free to go." The doctor stated. With that they both zoomed out the hospital window.

_The girls home. _

"How did he escape this time?" Buttercup demanded. Blossom had just told them that Silver had escaped again. "I don't know, plus I still feel so horny after he put that aphrodisiac in me." Blossom stated, struggling to restrain herself from pouncing on one of her sisters. "Damn I wanted to rape him so hard after what he did to me!" Buttercup stated. "Maybe you should shove a dildo into yourself to calm down before we tell you what our plan is." Bubbles suggested. "Good idea, don't come in my room."

_1 hour and an orgasm later. _

Bubbles and Buttercup looked round to see Blossom giving a content sigh and a look of bliss on her face. "You done?" Buttercup asked. "Yep, I feel much better now, so what's the idea?" Blossom asked.

"We use the Dynamo on the OMG tank." Bubbles said bluntly. Blossom eyes almost popped out of her head. "Are you crazy? We'll level half of Townsville with that thing!" Blossom exclaimed. "If we don't then Silver will level ALL of Townsville with that oversized tin can." Buttercup retorted. "Besides that thing was built when we were children, how will we fit in the cockpit?" Blossom asked. "We'll ask the professor to do some modifications." Bubbles stated. "We'll also need permission from the mayor to even touch that thing after what happened last time!" Blossom stated. "That part should be easy; we'll just wave a pickle jar in front of him." Bubbles said before giggling.

Blossom then eventually sighed. "OK fine, I'll get the professor." She then flew off. "I'll bribe the mayor." Buttercup said before flying out the window. "What can I do?" Bubbles asked. "Dust off Dynamo!" Buttercup yelled over her shoulder. Groaning Bubbles then headed into the hanger where Dynamo was kept and began the long job of dusting the giant robot off.

_Another hour later, at Morbucks manor. _

Silver and Princess were laying on their bed with Princess now out of her restraints and lying on top of Silver, both were panting from an orgasm they just gave each other. "Wow Silver, you just took me to heaven and back with that huge cock of yours." Princess stated. "Really? I thought you were a goddess that had come to show ME heaven with that super tight pussy of yours." Silver argued playfully. "Let's just say it's a perfect fit and leave it at that." He then suggested. "Agreed, anyway how are we taking down the Powerpuff girls?"

Before Silver could answer the whole mansion suddenly jumped off the ground and back again. "Bloody hell, what the fuck was that?" Silver exclaimed as worked out which way was up. Princess looked out the window and her beady eyes became mini nuclear explosions. "HOLY SHIT!" She screamed before fainting into Silver's arms. He then put Princess on the bed and looked out himself.

Dynamo now looked a little bigger from when the professor first built her; for one thing her midsection had been elongated a little so now she was slightly taller, her head was now slightly bigger to accommodate the three teenagers inside and her limbs were also longer and thicker. "Bugger, that thing's heading right for my tank." He muttered. He then turned into Blossom, made a quick note for princess and then flew off.

_In the Dynamo._

"Whoa! I forgot how easily this girl can wreck stuff." Buttercup said blankly as Dynamo knocked over a building by just brushing past it.

"Yeah, but the professor gave her a better control circuit while he made the size enhancements, so she should be pretty light on her feet." Blossom explained.

"Yeah and the new weaponry should tear the OMG tank to bits!" Bubbles stated.

"It is called the OMG tank for a reason Bubbles so don't get cocky just yet." Blossom warned.

"Hey there it is up ahead!" Buttercup announced, pointing at the screen that shows them the world through Dynamo's eyes.

_Outside. _

Silver had now made inside the OMG tank and was now powering everything up. "OK Powerpuff bitches, you want me? Come and get me!" He yelled over the tank's intercom before revving up the drill on the front. The Dynamo was taking up a fighting stance with her omnipresent frowning expression on her face. "Bring it on Silver!" Blossom yelled through Dynamo's intercom.

The OMG tank then charged with incredible speed for its size right for the Dynamo with its drill spinning like crazy. "LEEEROOOOOOOY JEEENKIIIIIIIIINS!" Silver whooped as the tank shredded everything in its path with its drill. But the robot was ready and she caught the tank by the sides with its drill only centimetres from her belly. (That's where the OMG tank comes up to on Dynamo.) But the inertia from the charge was enough to force the Dynamo back a few city blocks.

Once they stopped the tank was now skidding on its wheels and treads as it tried to drill into Dynamo, but she was managing to hold it back with some effort. "We need more power!" Buttercup yelled. "I'm trying, let's try throwing it!" Blossom suggested. "How? That thing weighs a thousand tonnes!" Bubbles argued. "Then let's try a hammer toss!" Blossom yelled.

Dynamo then began to drag the OMG tank in a circle round herself, it was very hard at first but after a few minutes she got the momentum up and the tank was now orbiting her at high speed. "What are you doing?" Silver yelled. "You've got a flight to catch sexy!" Blossom yelled before Dynamo let go off the tank, making it soar over the Townsville skyline. "HOLY SHIIIIIIIT!" Silver screamed as his tank twirled as it flew through the air.

_Mojo's observatory._

Mojo was busy working on a new design of robot when heard the classic cartoon whistling noise of something falling from great height. "What is that infuriating noise?" Mojo demanded, he looked out his window and his scowl became a WTF expression, falling towards his observatory was the huge, spinning silhouette of the OMG tank. "Uh oh, this could hurt." He said blankly before hitting the floor and putting his arms over the turban on his head.

The tank arced over the observatory, knocking off the end of its telescope. Opening his eyes Mojo peeked out the bottom of the window and saw that only half his telescope was missing. "Whew! That was close, I can easily repair that." Just as he said that the Dynamo smashed right through the entire observatory as she chased the falling tank. "Oh come on that's not fair!" He yelled after the giant robot.

_With the giant machines._

"FUCK!" Silver was yelling, the OMG tank had landed on its side, making it completely immobile. The Dynamo now had a smirking expression on her face as small holes appeared all over its body, they then began to glow. "Too bad it has to end this way Silver, you were a very hot sex slave." Blossom stated. "Yeah, now I won't get to know what Blossom's guilty pleasure feels like." Buttercup agreed. "Hey!" "What im only agreeing with you."

"I don't think so girls, because Dynamo's shoe is untied." Silver said casually. "Huh?" Blossom asked making Dynamo look down. Silver then took his chance and fired a barrage of explosive rounds at the Dynamo with the OMG tank's numerous smaller guns. This made Dynamo fall onto her back and fire the super attack into the sky.

_In Earth orbit._

"OK lets fix this satellite quickly before another super boogie breaks the lens again." Astronaut 1 stated. Before he and his friend could lower the lens into the end of the satellite the whole thing was engulfed by a wide white energy beam. Once it dissipated the satellite was gone. "Oh that's it I quit this job!" Astronaut 1 stated. "I'm with you their dude." Astronaut 2 agreed.

**OK, a few references to real Powerpuff episodes, but to obvious. Anyways anyone got any ideas for me?. Oh yeah and…PLZ REVIEW! Even anomalous reviews are welcome! **


	12. epic battle part 2

**Sorry about the wait guys and girls, I kinda got side tracked, anyways onto the story.**

_Down on the ground._

The Dynamo was just getting up after its super attack went wild, the OMG tank was still on its side because it didn't have any form of self righting mechanism. "Sky eye this is Silver, I'm stuck on my side here and the girls are closing in, got any suggestions?" Silver explained into his PDA, his voice was shaking slightly because he could only watch as the Dynamo grew on his screen as it walked closer to the tank. It had only taken 20 seconds for Sky Eye to respond but for Silver it had felt like an eternity.

"Silver, push the huge red button on the middle of the super weapon select radial, That will activate the OMG tank's ability to-" Before Sky eye could finish the Dynamo brought its fist down on where Silver's cabin was located on the tank, all it caused was a few tremors through the tank's hull, but was enough to cause Silver to drop the PDA, knocking it offline in the process. "Sky eye! Ability to what? ABILITY TO WHAT?" Silver yelled into the defunct PDA, it took him a few seconds to realise it was damaged.

"Shit, well here goes nothing." He then pressed the button, immediately an alarm sounded in the cabin and red lights flashed. "What the hell's going on?" he then yelped as his seat disappeared into the floor. "OK what? How the-" before he could finish what looked like a pair of metal gloves, metal boots and pilot's helmet all came out of the walls and fastened themselves in their relevant places. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. On the control panel an indicator was flashing: 'OMFG robot activated'.

_Outside_

Something very strange was happening to the OMG tank, the drill had retracted into the tank's hull, the front end split in half and both halves began rapidly retracting and extending various parts of the tank. The treads and wheels on the bottom folded outwards and away from the massive tank and then extended to also show the giant suspension of the vehicle. "What the heck is Silver doing?" Buttercup asked from her seat in the Dynamo, the humanoid robot was observing the OMG tank from on top of a skyscraper. Once it was done the girls eyes (even Dynamo's) went as wide as moons. "Oh we are so screwed." Blossom stated blankly.

What they were seeing was the no longer a tank but a huge robot slightly taller than Dynamo, it had a mostly rectangular body that was covered in gun turrets, drills were located where the robot's hands should be, on top of its forearms were the doors that hid the super weapons and the hentai turret was on its back extending three large tentacles with 3 claws on each end and bright purple electricity sparked between each of them. The head looked like a black version of Optimus Prime's head, only it had a red visor where its eyes should be.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW BITCHES?" Silver roared over the robots intercom, not waiting for an answer the robot fired purple lasers from the claws on its tentacles at the building the Dynamo was perched on; slicing it clean in half. As the two halves of the building started to fall away from each other, the Dynamo jumped off just as it finally collapsed. "Oh my fucking god!" All three girls yelled. "Funnily enough that's what this new thing is called girls: the OMFG robot!" Silver gloated.

Using the wheels on the bottom of its legs the OMFG robot roller bladed towards Dynamo with its hand drills revving to max speed. "Oh yeah? Well two can play at that game!" Blossom stated over Dynamo's intercom. Once she said that, Dynamo's pigtails began spinning, faster and faster until they were just red blurs, then its bow began snapping like crab claws. Dynamo then hovered off the ground, leaned forward until its was horizontal and charged for the OMFG robot.

"FOR QUEEN AND COUNTRY!" Silver yelled. "FOR AMERICA AND JUSTICE!" The Powerpuff girls yelled. As the walking war machines collided, the impact was so violent that it created a huge sonic boom that smashed every window for miles and temporally deafened every citizen in Townsville. But that was a blessing in disguise; because there was a terribly loud buzzing noise from the Dynamo's pigtails and the OMFG robot's drills grinding against each other. The Dynamo's bow was mere inches from the OMFG robot's neck.

"You do realise that we've got free hands and you don't right Silver?" Blossom stated as the Dynamo reached for the OMFG robot's arms. "Yes I do Blossy, I also realise that I can blow you right off me." Silver agreed. The Kinetic cannon then rose out of the larger robot's left forearm. "Oh shi-" Before Buttercup could finish the cannon fired right in Dynamo's face, the wall of kinetic energy literally blew apart every building in front of the OMFG robot, except Dynamo which was sent flying into Townsville bay.

"Good night ya bitch." Silver stated as he made another weapon rise out of the OMFG robot's other arm, this looked a lot like the German Dora gun from world war II, except it was mounted on a giant robot's arm rather than a train car, unlike most other weapons in the OMFG robot's arsenal it wasn't high-tech, because it sacrifices sophistication and accuracy for sheer firepower.

"Time to use the oldie but goldie mini nuke." Silver chuckled. (The Dora gun doesn't fire mini nukes, its just to give you an idea what this weapon looks like on the robot.) But before Silver could fire the Dynamo rose up out of the water, its pigtails were missing, the yellow light in its left eye was dead and multiple cracks could be seen criss-crossing Dynamo's body. "Still operational? I guess American tech isn't that rubbish after all." Silver stated. The OMFG robot then fired the mini nuke launcher, shooting what looked like a meteor.

But before it could hit the Dynamo, the female robot actually caught the projectile. "Hey Silver, CATCH!" Buttercup yelled, Dynamo then threw the projectile back at the OMFG robot. "Damn I wish this thing had some bloody hands!" Silver cursed as he made his robot do the matrix move to avoid being blown to dust by his own mini nuke. The mini nuke exploded, destroying a skyscraper behind the OMFG robot.

As the British war machine was getting back up, the Dynamo was preparing its signature 'Missiles all over the body' attack. Silver eyes almost jumped out of their sockets at the number of missiles Dynamo was preparing to fire at him. "Ooookay, I didn't see that coming." Silver stated blankly, the OMFG robot then put both arms up in a boxer guard and huge metal shields came out the doors on its forearms; replacing the weapons. The shields then merged to form one giant shield covering the entire front side of the OMFG robot, allowing no access to the machine on the other side.

"FIRE!" Blossom yelled, then all hell broke loose, the missiles on the Dynamo's body then lit up the entire city. Buildings were either turned into Swiss cheese or completely annihilated, craters appeared in the roads and any missiles that did hit the OMFG robot's massive shield simply bounced off and exploded too far away to do any damage. Once the Dynamo's missile supply was empty the Dynamo simply fell to its knees.

"What wrong with this thing?" Buttercup demanded. "We're loosing power!" Bubbles exclaimed. "The missile attack must have drained Dynamo's systems; it's too badly damaged to continue fighting." Blossom explained. "Uh guys, look!" Buttercup said, pointing at the screen. The OMFG robot had retracted its shield and was walking towards Dynamo revving its drills and powering up its tendril lasers. "We need a distraction to get rid of Silver while we recharge Dynamo's systems!" Blossom stated.

Before either of her sisters could answer, Silver's robot was suddenly hit by a barrage of multi coloured energy blasts. "What the fuck?" Silver yelled, his robot falling onto its side. "That's a tiny sample of what you're in for you overpowered son of a bitch!" a familiar cocky voice yelled. "Brick?" Blossom asked. Sure enough, none other the Rowdyruff boys flew above the scene. "Hey nice sexy robot you got there girls! She single?" Butch joked. "Shut up you meathead and kick some British ass!" Buttercup yelled over the Dynamo's intercom. "Don't need to tell us twice! Come on boys!" Brick yelled.

As they had been talking the OMFG robot had been preparing more of its weaponry; it now had the hailstorm launcher on its left shoulder, a giant double-barrelled chain gun on its other shoulder, the kinetic cannon on its left arm and the mini nuke launcher on its other. That didn't even include the smaller gun turrets and the massive number of laser tendrils. "Uh…little help Powerpuffs?" Brick asked when he saw just how many weapons the OMFG robot was boasting. "We need you guys to distract Silver while we recharge Dynamo!" Blossom yelled. "So that's a no right?" Brick asked blankly.

"EAT SOME HOT LEAD YANKEES!" Silver roared as he spooled up his chain gun, it then unleashed a torrent of bullets the size of people at the Rowdyruffs who were pummelled through the city by the huge stream of giant projectiles. Silver whooped as he laid waste to a huge section of Townsville with the over powered weapon. "I AM INVINCIBLE!" He announced and slammed a building across the city towards the Rowdyruffs, Butch kicked the building in half and the two pieces fell away from the boys.

"Damn, this guy is more psychopathic than ME!" Butch yelled as he watched the OMFG robot fire its mini nuke cannon at them. "HIT THE DIRT!" Brick yelled, the Rowdyruffs then dived to the ground and put their hands on their heads as the massive, meteor-like shell exploded behind them, blowing what was still standing of Townsville into a crater. "HOLY SHIT! This guy is more than psychopathic; HE'S FUCKING INSANE!" Brick yelled. "I can hear you, you know?" Silver stated. The mini gun began spooling up again and the missile covers on the hailstorm launcher began opening up.

Then both weapons along with the laser tendrils and some laser eye beams all lit up the night sky. The Rowdyruff boys scattered just as the gigantic barrage of giant bullets, flaming rockets and lasers tore up the street. "Yep; he's insane." Brick stated, as he circled round the robot he could hear Silver laughing manically and whooping the huge amounts of destruction he was causing. "God I love my job!" Silver yelled.

Just then the OMFG robot was hit by a thrown building; Silver turned his war machine around to see Dynamo fully repaired apart from the missing pigtails. "OK Silver! Lets finish this!" Blossom yelled. The Rowdyruff boys flew up and landed on the female robot, Boomer and Butch on each shoulder and Brick on its head. "Alright pinkie, lets dance!" Silver retorted, Dynamo got into a fighting stance and the OMFG robot reloaded its weaponry.

**OK everyone, I need ideas for the next chapter, mostly because I have writers block.**


	13. Enter the Killerkuff

**OK guys when you review PLEASE say whatever ideas you may have! Im scraping the bottom of the barrel for ideas here! But here's what I can come up with for now:**

Without its pigtails the Dynamo now just looked like a giant robot version of Blossom, apart from the pigtails it was now fully repaired since it had the chance to recharge and repair in its stasis mode. The OMFG robot however still looked like a walking armoury of weapons and didn't seem to need to stop for anything, plus its pilot, Silver, was now so high on adrenaline and bloodlust that he would kill anything and everything in his way just to get to the girls.

"I have you now bitches!" Silver yelled over the intercom, the OMFG robot then replaced its chain gun with a huge laser gun, it started humming as it powered up and a small glowing purple light could be seen growing inside the barrel. "Giant laser guns? If that doesn't say cliché I don't know what does." Brick said as he, his brothers and Dynamo all side stepped out of the weapon's firing line. But once it fired, instead of the expected huge ass 'cliché' laser beam, instead it actually fired a spread of whistling thin purple lasers.

These small lasers raked across everything in front of the OMFG robot, which wasn't much since Townsville was all but annihilated by the robot's previous weaponry. The Rowdyruff boys were all hit by a laser each and they were blasted into the sea. The Dynamo was having more luck because the lasers simply deflected off the Dynamo's body. "Quick! Lets get him while he's using an ineffective weapon!" Blossom ordered.

Dynamo then ran towards the OMFG robot, jumped up and drop-kicked the larger robot in the head, making fall to the ground. Just as Blossom suspected; the British robot couldn't retaliate with a weapon online. "Why didn't he get us back?" Buttercup asked. "Weapons that powerful must need huge amounts of energy Buttercup, it looks like when Silver uses the high-tech guns, the robot shunts power from its arms and legs to whatever weapon he uses, that's why he can't defend himself properly when he uses them." Blossom mused. "It looks like we found the Achilles heel!" Buttercup sneered with a smirk.

Just then the Rowdyruffs came back soaking wet from falling in the sea. "Any ideas babe?" Brick asked. "Yes actually, we need you to get Silver to use one of those guns, it leaves the OMFG robot vulnerable to attack from either the side or the back." Blossom explained. "Nice, we can finally kill this fucking thing!" Butch OMFG robot then stood back up, its head was missing and where its neck should be were some thick cables. "You haven't done any damage! I all I've lost is my main camera!" Silver stated.

The OMFG robot then powered up its kinetic cannon, but before it could attack Butch flew to the robots side. "Hey Silver, yo mama so ugly she has to sneak up on the mirror!" He taunted. "Why you bloody wanker! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MOTHER!" Silver then fired the full force of the kinetic cannon at Butch, who dived for the only safe place: on the gun itself. The Powerpuff girls took their chance and made Dynamo roundhouse kick the OMFG robot's entire right arm clean off, rendering the mini nuke launcher that was on top of it; useless.

"SHIT!" Silver roared, the headless british robot then slammed Dynamo away with its remaining arm, while it was doing that, Butch (who was on the OMFG robot's good arm) had flown into the robots neck an was now inside the robot itself. "Oi! Get out of here! No! No don't you dare! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Silver was yelling once he saw Butch inside the robot with him. "No im not you son of a bitch!" Butch said causally. Just then two things got smashed out of the OMFG robot's chest: one was Silver's tinted cockpit, the other was the robot's power core. It was red in colour, spherical in shape, roughly as big as a house and it was glowing. Once it was out the OMFG robot it simply slumped over and then fell onto its side.

Dynamo then opened up its face and the girls flew out of her. "Well, did we get it?" Bubbles asked. "Not until I find that sexy bad boy driving the goddamn thing." Blossom stated as she hovered over to the disconnected cockpit of the robot. She then tore open the cockpit…but Silver wasn't inside. "What the…where did he go?" Blossom asked. "I'm up here bitch!" a British voice suddenly said. They all turned round to see the British agent on top of a building that had miraculously survived all the carnage.

"I bailed out when you blew off my robot's head and operated it by remote control." Silver explained holding up his PDA. "Then what was the voice I heard inside it?" Butch asked. "It was me speaking into this…" Silver indicated his PDA. "…out there." He then pointed to the remains of his robot. "Get down here so I can give you a knuckle sandwich!" Buttercup demanded cracking her knuckles. "Sorry my snot coloured babe, but this is far from over." Silver stated.

"Shall I tell you secret? Something that you don't know? Well here's something that you don't know:…" Silver then descended to street level using his grappling hooks to abseil down the building. He then quickly equipped his desert eagles. "…you are doomed!" He stated in a low voice, the tone and the acid dripping off his words made the super teens retreat a little. "What do you mean. Explain yourself!" Blossom scolded.

Silver just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Your proud armies, your big country, your shiny machines of war, even you super powered mutants all mean NOTHING, this machine you've defeated is merely the tip of the MI 99 technology iceberg." Silver explained. "MI 99? I thought it only went as high as 9!" Bubbles said in disbelief. "Believe it blondie, because death and destruction will rain from the sky on America until only ashes and dust remains!" Silver gloated.

"I better not forget my umbrella then." Brick joked. "Laugh while you can red eyes, you won't be laughing once MI 99 unleash our creations on this weak, overpopulated, overrated and overweight country!" Silver spat each word with disgust and venom laced over each one. "This is a load of bullshit!" Buttercup retorted. "Don't try to act all brave and tough on me honey, this country is screwed." Silver chuckled.

Just as he was speaking something huge was descending from the sky, the clouds parted and everyone could see a giant, flying aircraft carrier hovering above what was left of Townsville, it looked a lot like the HMS Valiant from Doctor who. "Ah here's my ride, better late than never Sky eye, so long Yankees!" Silver then pressed a button on his PDA. "HMS Killerkuff; one to beam up." Silver ordered. He then disappeared in what looked like a whirlwind off purple light. Then below the 'Killerkuff' what looked like satellite dish purple electricity danced around it before it fired a small purple version of the Deathstar's super laser at the OMFG robot remains, scattering the super teens across the city.

The Killerkuff then activated what looked like a warp drive and it zoomed out of the city. Buttercup was the first to speak. "What just happened?"


	14. Death from above

**A/N: I'd just like to say this story will now be much more action based from now on, anything sexual will now just be references, assumptions and perverted comments. (Mostly from Butch. XD) Also any ideas you girls and guys may have will be appreciated, not just on weaponry but on anything: plot devices, technology, what a character can do and what-have-you. **

**BUT…if you REALLY want a hentai scene in the future and if your mind is perverted enough to imagine a VERY sexy bondage, tentacle or other fetish scene…let me know…*seductive smirk*…your desire may be answered **

_2 week time skip_

After the titanic battle between the Dynamo and the OMFG robot the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys made peace with each other and the war of the sexes was now over. Townsville had been fully rebuilt due to the public workers being very experienced at reconstruction. (It comes with being attacked by giant monsters everyday.) The President of the USA had declared that they now stand at DEFCON 1 and that Britain must either answer immediately for the act of aggression against the USA or suffer the consequences. Britain has not responded or commented on the matter.

Life back in the city of Townsville was more or less back to normal except for a few changes:

Firstly: The US air force had built a new air base 2 miles from Townsville, it was known as: Powerpuff air base. The girls were ecstatic to know they had an army base named after them and the fact that they had been given command of it.

Secondly: the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys had become friends and Blossom and Brick boyfriend and girlfriend. (Because Blossom was still horny from the aphrodisiac.)

Finally: Crime had reached levels unseen since Silver first attack the city: Mojo Jojo now attacked every week with robots partly reversed engineered from the wreckage of the OMFG robot making them much harder to deal with. Princess however was now usually seen looking through a high-powered telescope out at sea, waiting for Silver to return. Common criminals were also harder to take down due to their morale having shot through the roof at the defeat of the girls on their fights against the OMG tank.

_Downtown. _

A car chase was taking place; the gangrene gang had hijacked a city bus and outfitted it with heavy machine guns, bullet-proof glass and armour. The super teens were hot on their tail. "Step on it Snake! Do you want to get raped by the girls?" Ace yelled to the driver of the make-shift armoured vehicle. "Im going asss fassst asss I can bosssss!" Snake hissed as he rounded a corner. "Their still gaining on us Ace!" lil Arturo stated firing one of the HMG's at the super teens with little effect.

* * *

><p><em>Data link to A-sat targeting system commencing 20%…57%...79%... link established; initiating targeting sequence.<em>

_Primary weapon coming online now, 24%...46%...73%...Primary weapon online._

_Targeting sequence complete, grid-reference: Alpha-552 by Echo-947 confirmed._

_Target lock achieved: begin countdown to firing: 20…19…18…_

* * *

><p>The Gangrene gang had been apprehended by the super teens, but Ace, Snake and Arturo had been dragged into an alley by the Powerpuff girls. Big Billy and Grubber had been thrown into a waiting police van. (the girls say they are too ugly to be worth raping.) The Rowdyruff boys (except Butch) cringed as they heard the green lads screaming as the Powerpuffs raped them.<p>

"Damn, im glad we stopped pissing the girls off now, I'd hate to be raped by them." Boomer stated shuddering at the scary thought. "Really? I would love to be dominated by Buttercup! She has a nice ass." Butch said with a smirk on his face. "Shut up Butch! Get those dirty thoughts out of your head before I bash them out!" Brick threatened. Butch then took a few steps back.

Just then the girls came out the alleyway with content looks on their faces while dragging the naked and whimpering gangrene gang members behind them and chucked them into the police truck with Grubber and Big Billy. "Oh that was a good stretch." Buttercup moaned. "Arturo is cute, but he's crap at sex, good thing he had a tongue." Bubbles said before giggling. "Snake may be big but he's tiny compared to Bricky here." Blossom said seductively before kissing Brick on the lips and making him go crossed-eyed to the amusement of his brothers.

* * *

><p><em>4…3…2…1…mark.<em>

_Shot away, activating guidance and calculating wind-speed and humidity along flight path._

_Wind-speed: 27 miles an hour in the north-east direction. Humidity: 43%, compensating._

_Calculated distance to targets recorded at 120 miles._

_Release of warheads in 5…4…3…2…1…mark._

_Detonation confirmed operation: _Rain from hell _is now ago. _

* * *

><p>Once she finished making out with Brick, Blossom pulled back for air. "Anybody hungry? Let's go for a few burgers." Butch suggested. "Yeah I'm staving!" Buttercup agreed. They were about to fly off when they heard the sound of roaring air as something fell through it from a very high altitude. "What the hell is that noise?" Brick asked. They all looked up and saw what looked like a giant meteor shower heading towards the city, the air roared as strong winds were generated by the force of the falling objects.<p>

"Oh my god." Brick whispered. "These things will wipe out the city if they get through, we need to do something fast." Blossom then stated. "Let's blow these things up so we can go eat!" Butch demanded flying towards the objects. The teens then flew up to the sky and blasted the fiery objects with their eyebeams, blowing them up. But then one managed to hit Buttercup and it exploded, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Wait a minute: these aren't meteors; these are the warheads from a MIRV missile!" Blossom exclaimed. "You're right! 'Death and destruction will rain from the sky.' That's what Silver said before he made a run for it." Brick explained as the missiles continued to plummet to the ground below. Skyscrapers were turned into raging fireballs as the missiles hit them, turning the once brilliant towers of glass and steel into huge columns of flame and smoke. In the streets citizens were running and screaming in panic and fear as crater after crater was pounded into the roads and sidewalks by the missiles.

* * *

><p><em>Targets hit, significant damage sustained.<em>

_Reloading primary weapon for second strike, reinitiating target lock._

_Target lock achieved, Count down to firing: 20…19…18…_

* * *

><p>"That looks like the last one." Blossom stated as she scanned the sky for more missiles. "Where the hell did they all come from?" Boomer asked. "If that really was a MIRV missile it was most likely from a submarine capable of firing nuclear weaponry." Blossom mused. "But if was MI99 controlling that thing it would probably be anything, since their technology is more advanced than ours." Brick added. "Let's just follow the smoke trails and see where they lead." Bubbles suggested. "Agreed; lets go guys!" Brick ordered.<p>

With that the super teens flew higher into the sky, not knowing that what they were tracking down was watching their every move.

* * *

><p><em>5…4…3…2…<em>

_ERROR! ERROR! Targets not within acceptable firing range, aborting attack. _

_WARNING! Enemy counter-attack detected, activating defence systems._

_Secondary weapon systems now online, engaging the enemy. _

_Mission parameters uncompromised but must be fulfilled, damage to data module is not acceptable._

* * *

><p>The super teens had cleared Earth's atmosphere and were now regrouping. Only Blossom could hear the rest of the team with her telepathy power because there wasn't any air to carry her voice. "Guys you need to think of what you want to say to communicate with me, blink three times if you can hear me." Blossom then sent her thought to the others, who all blinked three times.<p>

"That's weird, the smoke trails stop up here, but I can't see anything." She then stated. Suddenly she was hit in the side by a purple laser beam; it wasn't powerful enough to knock her down to Earth, but enough so she knew she shouldn't have been hit. "Uh Blossom? If MIRV missile needs to be fired from orbit, how big would the satellite need to be?" Butch asked. "Ugh…and to have a defence laser too? Quite big I'd say." Blossom stated as she rubbed her side. Then she saw what Butch was on about:

It was a long satellite, the main body roughly as long a cruise liner ship and as wide as a football pitch at its widest point. It was mostly cylinder in shape, covered in 2 metre long foot wide spikes, a slightly wider cube-shaped section at its mid-point and at the rear end of the body was a booster rocket and 4 much smaller manoeuvring thruster engines. From the cube section extended 4 large solar panels, each as wide as a house. Along the main body was what looked like purple strip lights that weaved and connected the spikes to each other forming a network of some kind. At the front end of the satellite was the opening into the barrel of the satellite's main gun, if you looked inside you'd see that it was hollow all the way to cube section where the MIRV missiles are loaded into the barrel and are then accelerated into the atmosphere.

"Oh my God." Blossom stated dumbfolded.

* * *

><p><em>Direct hit, target not down repeat NOT down.<em>

_Preparing primary weapon secondary fire mode._

_ERROR! Targets too far out of firing arc, preparing to adjust position._

_Ignition of thrusters in 5…4…3…2…1…ignition._

* * *

><p>The weapon satellite then rotated its manoeuvring thrusters and fired them; it then began to slowly turn towards the teens. "Why is it turning?" Bubbles asked. "Not sure, probably trying to get into a better firing position, what ever you do: DON'T go in front of that thing!" Blossom then commanded. The super teens then flew off in different directions round the satellite, the tips of the spikes across the satellite's hull began to glow bright purple and then flashed as they unleashed a volley of laser beams upon the teens lighting up the background of space.<p>

"Ow! OK those lasers may not strongest but DAMN do they sting!" Buttercup complained rubbing the affected area of her body. Brick then fired a red energy blast at the satellite's thrusters to stop it moving, but then his eyes went wide as something really weird happened: the energy beam somehow curved towards one of the satellite's solar panels, making it glow deep red, a pulse of red light was then channelled from the panel along one of the strip lights and into a laser spike.

* * *

><p><em>Energy attack absorbed, processing data.<em>

_Determining most effective attacks on targets, adapting weaponry._

_WARNING! Data link signal weakening, attempting to boast signal._

_Cause of weakened signal determined: data module sustained light damage._

_WARNING! Impact detected on outer hull, evasive action._

* * *

><p>Brick was then hit by a much bigger and stronger laser beam; it blasted him all the way to the moon and he made a crater twice as big as the already existing ones. "BRICK!" Blossom thought yelled. She then projected her thoughts to the others. "No one use energy attacks from now on, you're just giving it more power!" Blossom explained to them.<p>

As if to prove her point the satellite's laser beam were now twice as wide and 10 times stronger than before, they were scorching and charring the teens clothing, leaving them barely hanging on their bodies. The teens themselves weren't in any better condition:

Brick had survived the laser that sent him to the moon and had rejoined the fight. But his stomach and left forearm had large second degree burns across them and he had several broken ribs.

Boomer had been hit in the face and now had a burn across the right side of his head and the hair on that side had been burnt off leaving him half bald.

Butch had taken hits to his left leg, completely vaporising the legging of clothing that used to cover it, he also had a large burn on it.

Bubbles had lost her right pigtail after a near miss with a laser, miraculously that was the only thing she lost, the hair on her right side of her head was now hanging down behind her but still intact.

Buttercup had been shot squared in the chest and into another, medium sized civilian satellite and knocking it into space, the laser had left a burn on both her breasts which were now partly exposed distracting the boys.

Blossom, like Bubbles, had narrowly avoided a direct hit from a beam, but it had blown her bow clean off her head, so her hair was now free to flow down to her ankles. She then noticed an antenna on the satellite. It was attached to a small dome structure of the cube section of the satellite. Curious she scanned the cube section with X-ray vision and saw that no-one was inside, she then scanned the rest of the satellite; still no sign of life.

"It's a drone." She mused. "Guys! Aim for the antenna on the cube section, its being controlled from the ground!" She exclaimed. All the teens then dive-bombed the antennae with flying punches and kicks. With one last punch from Butch the antenna snapped off, once it did all activity on it ceased: the lasers powered down, the strip-lights went out and the thrusters stopped firing. The weapon satellite was now dead in space. "Did we just beat this bitch?" Butch asked. "It looks like it!" Blossom yelled with glee. The teens then descended to lower altitude to celebrate properly.

* * *

><p><em>ERROR! ERROR! Data module transmitter destroyed.<em>

_Data link terminated, Primary functions shutting down._

_Contingency files located, processing...23%...57%...89%...contingency files processed._

_Initiating contingency plan alpha._

* * *

><p><strong>So guys what's the satellites contingency plan? (military for back up plan) places your ideas in the review section plz! Until then GIVE MAH IDEAS! <strong>


	15. Infiltration

**Immortal starscream did part of this chapter. its the sex scene.**_  
><em>

_On board the HMS Killerkuff. _

"You WHAT?" Sky eye was yelling at a crewman in front of a console. "I-I lost contact w-with the s-satellite sir." The crewman stuttered. Sky eye then yelled in frustration and threw his arms up. "Now what the hell are we gonna do?" He demanded glaring over everyone on the bridge of the Killerkuff. Silver was standing behind him face palming. "Sir, we may have better weaponry, tech and what-have-you, but we're dealing with super mutants capable of leveling a country here, we need a better plan than 'shoot-every-fucking-thing-in-sight'." He explained. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna grab some shut eye." Silver then left the bridge.

"Sir we have 6 incoming heat signatures off the port bow, elevation: 60 degrees." A crewman announced. Sky eye turned to face him. "How far are they?" He asked. "Sir…their already on the flight deck of the ship." He said. Everyone on the bridge then looked out the window and saw the super teens trying to rip open the launch doors on the deck of the Killerkuff. "Shit! Get security down there now!" Sky eye ordered.

_On the deck_

The teens had forced opened the launch doors and then jumped inside the hanger bay. Security teams then stormed into the hanger bay brandishing what looked like 50 cal rifles. "Really? 50 cal rifles? I thought this was MI99 not the S.A.S." Buttercup stated. Just then one of the security men fired at the teens, instead of a bullet what looked like a small purple colored energy blast was fired at Buttercup, she was hit and thrown across the hanger into a harrier jump jet. "Those aren't 50 cal rifles! TAKE COVER!" Blossom then yelled.

The reds took cover inside the control station for the launch doors, the blues behind an aircraft tug and Butch joined Buttercup behind the jet. Seconds later the whole hanger bay erupted into a volley of purple, pink, red, green and blue energy blasts along with the odd heat vision beam from the teens. Several guards were down after the first minute but the teens cover was slowly being chipped away as blast after blast hit it.

"OK enough of this cowardly bullshit!" Butch suddenly yelled. He zoomed out from behind the jet and unleashed a barrage of energy blasts at the security team. Most of them got hit and went down but some managed to take cover just in time. "Nice plan!" Buttercup complimented, she then charged into the surprised security team and knocked them all out, she then emerged from behind their while dusting her hands off. "Nice one Butterbutt!" Butch was then tackled to the floor by Buttercup. "You ever call me that again and you'll end up like them understand?" Butch nodded quickly.

As Buttercup and Butch got up the others were gathered in front of a schematic of the Killerkuff. "OK we're here in the hanger bay, Silver and his cronies are most likely here on the bridge, but I'd like to look in his quarters here first." Blossom was explaining to the others. "I say we split up: Blossom, you and your sisters look in his quarters, me and my bros will look on the bridge." Brick suggested. "Nice, once ether of us have him we'll meet back here." "Agreed." They then went their separate ways.

_With the boys a few minutes later._

"Hey dickheads!" Brick then yelled once he and his brothers reached the bridge, Sky eye and the rest of the crew were too surprised to react and were easily overpowered by the boys in just seconds. Sky eye was the only one still conscious, so the boys ripped some cables out of a work station and tied to a chair. "He might be useful, but for gag him." Brick commanded. Butch then grabbed some more cable and gagged Sky eye. "Hey dudes look at this!" Boomer said. His brothers then came to his side. "I've found Silver with the security system." He explained, Silver was on a screen lying in bed and the girls just busted in. "Heh, bet he's pissed; that's a nice room!" Butch then said. "Nah heh heh he's scared shitless." Brick said evilly once he saw the seductive look on Blossom's face.

_With the girls._

Blossom and her sisters had pounced on Silver, making him land back on his large king sized bed and tore off all of his clothes. Bubbles then pinned his arms down, Buttercup pinned his legs down and Blossom sat on his stomach in a lotus position "So girls how do you think we should punish him for all of the things he's done." Blossom asked. "I say we rape him until his mind breaks." Buttercup suggested. "I think we should take him home and used him as our permanent sex slave." Blossom suggested. "What about you Bubbles, what do you want to do with him?" Buttercup asked "Well I think we should just rape him right here." she then looked down at Silver's angry face. "To let him know that no matter where he goes or where he hides he can never escape us." she said in a uncharacteristically evil voice. "Good idea Bubbles and for that you get to fuck him first." Blossom said. "Don't I get a say in this?" Silver asked sarcastically, but his only response was the girls getting off of him, stripping down until they were naked and pinning him back down with Bubbles and Blossom swapping places.

Bubbles then started rubbing her pussy against Silver's limp cock which slowly caused it to get erect, Blossom sat on Silver's face with her legs still pinning down his arms and her pussy on his mouth "If you want to breath you have to lick honey." Blossom said, Silver didn't respond at first but then he started to lick her pussy, getting small breaths of air with each lick and making Blossom moan with each lick. Buttercup however had gotten off of Silvers legs and was now using one of his arms to fuck herself taking it in all the way up to his elbow.

Soon Silver's cock was fully erect, Bubbles then positioned the head of his cock at her pussy lips before dropping herself on him making Silver moan in pleasure, Bubbles then began rapidly bouncing up and down on his cock "Oh baby…mmm…yeah that feels so good." Bubbles moaned as she went even faster to try and get more pleasure. Because Blossom was much hornier than her sisters due to the aphrodisiac still in her blood, Silver's constant licking and sucking on her pussy had caused her to have 2 orgasms already with a third one on the way and every time she had an orgasm she'd close her thighs tightly around Silvers head, but due to the heat and soft texture of her thighs Silver just felt pleasure. "You like this don't you Silver?" she seductively as she orgasmed a third time, again almost making Silver choke on the love juices. Buttercup was now trying to take as much of Silvers arm inside her as she possibly could, it was amazing that the bones in Silver's arm weren't broken or turned to dust considering how hard Buttercup was fucking his arm.

After five more minutes the girls each gave a loud moan or in Bubbles' case scream as they each had a powerful orgasm with silver firing a large load of his semen inside Bubbles. The girls then got off of Silver and change positions Blossom shoved Silver's other arm inside her pussy, Bubbles sat on Silver's face with her pussy on his mouth, and Buttercup took all of Silver's still erect cock inside her and the three girls continued. Silver was completely disgusted as Bubbles sat on his face because not only did he have to taste Bubbles' love juices but his own semen as well, and the arm Buttercup had used to pleasure herself with was now aching badly.

Blossom was fucking his other arm harder than Buttercup had, so much so that his arm kept popping in and out of its socket which made him howl in pain and caused Bubbles to orgasm in his mouth several times, which he was forced to swallow like he had done with Blossom's love juices. Buttercup was a lot more rougher than Bubbles when it came to sex, she could make a man cum in seconds if she wanted to which she was doing to Silver right now only she was holding the base of his cock tightly which prevented him from cumming so she could enjoy riding his cock more. As she felt an orgasm coming fast she fucked Silver as hard as she could before letting him go and they both orgasmed in union with Silver firing 3 loads inside her, her sisters had had several orgasms already.

They then changed positions once more Buttercup sat on Silver's face with her pussy on his mouth, Bubbles moved both of Silver's arms above his head and using some wire she had torn out of the wall she tied his wrists and his elbows together this is going to be one hell of a stretch." Bubbles said as she slowly inserted Silver's hands into her pussy and then slowly inserted the rest of his arms, stretching her pussy to its max. Blossom however was now tit fucking Silver with her large D cup breasts to try to get him erect again which was working very well, after about 30 seconds he was fully erect again and like her sisters she started fucking him, as Blossom fucked Silver she started twisting her hips which brought even more pleasure to Silver.

After they had all orgasmed for the 5th time in a row Blossom got off of silver's cock and Bubbles removed Silver's love juice soaked hand/arms from her pussy "okay girls let's turn this wonderful cock of his into a fountain" Blossom said as she lay down on the bed on Silvers left side while Bubbles lay down on his right. Blossom and Bubbles then began licking and sucking his cock while Buttercup leaned forward and engulfed the head of his cock. Silver was thrown into a whirlwind of pleasure as the girls played with his pulsing member, Blossom decided to make sure that Silver truly wished he had never messed with them, she then shoved her hand into his ass and let loose multiple little zaps of electricity which hit his prostate, Bubbles decided to add to it by zapping his cock with electricity as well which caused Silver to scream and fire load after load into Buttercup's waiting mouth.

"C-computer…c-cut all p-power to t-this room." Silver struggled to say, the room was then plunged into darkness, Silver took his chance and kicked the girls away. Everything that happened next was too fast for the girls to do anything about it. Once emergency power kicked in Silver was gone. "Where'd he go?" Blossom asked looking around. "Damnit, he must have made a run for it in the darkness." Buttercup mused. "Lets go find him." Blossom then suggested. As the girls ran out Blossom smirked. "Suckers." She thought.


	16. tentacle raped!

**Immortal starscream helped out with the next chapters.**

As Blossom lay unconscious on Silver's quarters floor a hole opened up underneath her and she free fell in. She then landed on a cold hard steel floor, the impact from the landing woke her up "huh where am I?" she asked as she stood up and looked at her surroundings. She was now in a small, bare room that was completely made out of steel. There were four lights on the ceiling that lit up the entire room and on, a small vent and a sliding steel door that appeared to be the only way in or out. As she walked over to it she stopped as she realised something 'hey I'm not horny anymore' she then gave a sigh of relief "sure I may be a slut but even all of that horniness was starting to get to me." she thought to herself.

Just as she was about to continue walking four holes silently opened up behind her and in a blink of an eye a thick tendril came out of each one and wrapped around ether an arm or a leg. And before Blossom could react the tendrils retracted and pulled her arms and legs half way into the holes they came from. The holes then closed up tightly on her trapped limbs fully preventing her from escaping "What the fuck? let me out of here!" she yelled as she struggled to free herself.

Another hole opened up only this one was on the ceiling in one of the corners and a security camera came out with the lens focusing on Blossom. Blossom then felt her trapped arms and legs began to tingle while at the same time began to feel weaker "encase you're wondering what that tingling feeling is we are currently draining you of your powers and energy to make our weapons more powerful" a voice that came from the camera said.

A small hole opened up on the floor in front of Blossom and a small tendril with a needle on the end rose up it then jabbed itself into her jugular and she gave a sharp gasp as she felt a cold liquid being injected into her. The tendril then pulled out of her neck and retracted back into the floor while at the same time she felt a tingling feeling go all throughout her body before the familiar horny feeling returned. She then felt the skin on her butt and thighs get tighter, she looked behind her as best she could and her eyes went wide as both her butt and thighs began getting bigger and bigger until her thighs were over a foot wide and her now massive booty stuck out about a foot as well behind her. "okay I have to admit that this is an awesome booty." she said checking herself out.

Numerous holes began opening all around the room and tendrils with various things on the ends came out. Two tendrils that had metal claws on the ends grabbed onto her breasts and began fondling them roughly while an inch long needle in the middle of the claw went into her nipples and began injecting a liquid of some kind in them which was slowly making them bigger. A 6 inch thick tendril that was in the shape of a dick pressed up against her pussy before it reared back and shot straight into it until it pressed hard against her womb it then began wiggling around wildly inside her which caused her to moan loudly. She then started bucking her hip as the tendril began rapidly pumping in and out of her now dripping wet pussy.

Another tendril that was basically a flexible blunt drill rammed straight into her ass and began spinning around at high speeds. Blossom threw her head back and screamed as she began to have one massive mind blowing orgasm after another causing a large puddle of her love juices to form underneath her. Heaps of smaller tendrils began coming out of the ground and made their way to her, some wrapped around her arms and legs and began to massage them, some began gently caressing her body, and a heap more wiggled their way into her ass and pussy but unlike the larger tendrils these ones sent out powerful pulses of electricity that caused her to have an orgasm with each pulse "FUCKING HELL THIS IS SO GOOD!" Blossom screamed before a large thick tendril shot straight down her throat and began pumping in and out of it rapidly so now all she could do was give muffled moans and screams. A large hand that was made of steel came down from the ceiling and began slapping her butt hard that sent ripples through her booty and her thunder thighs. which caused her to let out muffled screams and with each hard slap she had an orgasm. So now she was climaxing every 5 seconds.

_Meanwhile_

In the bridge Boomer was typing rapidly on the main computer to try and locate Silver using the security camera system. As he was going through the different screens he stopped when he saw Blossom in a bare room being raped by metal tendrils. Everyone then looked at the Blossom in the room with them "huh? She looks just like me" Blossom said while Brick gave her a suspicious look before turning back to the screen. "Okay guy she looks like she's in trouble, let's go help her" Brick said in a serious tone, he then turned to sky eye and tore off the gag before grabbing his hair "okay unless you want your head splattered all over this room you'll tell us where she is now" Brick demanded "she's in the science bays, we were using her to experiment new types of aphrodisiacs" Sky eye said Brick then tore the chair off the floor "direct us to the science bays" Brick ordered

_Back with Blossom_

The aphrodisiac that they had tested on Blossom was now starting to wear off, even though Blossom considered herself a huge slut and loved anything sexual all of this pleasure was beginning to become too much for her to take. Just when she thought she was about to go insane from the pleasure all of the tendrils went limp before the door went red and melted into a puddle Brick then entered and removed the tendrils from Blossom and then pulled her arms and legs out of the holes "thanks for that Brick" she said in a relieved tone while still having multiple orgasms, she then gave him a big hug followed by a French kiss.

"I love sexual stuff but that was too much...where are your brothers?" she asked "outside the room" Brick replied as he took off his red hooded sweatshirt and handed it to Blossom. "OK guys now we have another problem." Buttercup said from out the room.


	17. lotso sex XD

The Rowdyruff Boys Buttercup and Bubbles looked at the two Blossom's in confusion, well except for Brick who just had a smirk plastered on his face. "Okay I'm going to say this only once, who's the real Blossom or you'll both get knuckle sandwiches." Buttercup said. "I'm the real Blossom." the one wearing Bricks hooded sweatshirt said "Don't listen to that imposter, I'm the real Blossom she's the fake." the other Blossom said. "Then why do you sound British?" the first Blossom asked. "Because American and British accents are almost identical you idiot, you're obviously Silver." the second Blossom retorted.

"Well I'm confused" Bubbles said 'No shit.' everyone thought "I know how we can find out which Blossom is the real one" Brick said, getting everyone's attention, he then made a red energy ball and had it aimed at Sky-Eye at point blank range "Tell me where the closest private room is now." he demanded Sky-Eye gulped "Down the hall third door on your right." he replied "Thank you." Brick said and he retracted the energy ball while lowering his arm.

Brick then grabbed the first Blossom by her hand and began to leave the room with her. "Boys come with me and Bubbles and Buttercup keep an eye on those two." Brick ordered and he left the room with his brothers.

When they arrived in the private room which was actually someone's quarters Blossom gave the boys a nervous look why are we in a private room?" she asked "I want to test which one of you would be willing to do a foursome with me and my brothers." Brick stated Blossom's eyes widened at this and within seconds she took Bricks sweatshirt off and got on the bed "fuck me." was all Blossom said. "Dibs on the crotch" Brick said "and dibs on the ass" Butch added.

The boys then stripped and made their way over to Blossom, while their cocks quickly became erect. "Why didn't you tell me she was this hot naked Brick?" Butch asked as he got into position. "Because I knew you would react like this." Brick stated. Blossom began drooling as she saw their massive cocks, "When I'm done with you, your balls will empty themselves for a month." Blossom said in a kinky tone. In one quick move Brick rammed his entire 14 inch cock all the way inside her so it now pressed up against her womb. "Oh fuck yeah I love that massive cock deep inside me." Blossom moaned out as she wrapped her arms around Brick and flipped over so she was now on top.

As she started to move up and down she was stopped as she felt a pair of fingerless hands on her hips "you didn't forget about us did you?" Butch asked he the separated her ass cheeks and rammed his whole 15 inch cock all the way inside her ass which made her give a yelp. "Hey is it just me or has your ass and thighs gotten bigger?" Butch asked as he gave Blossom's massive booty a hard slap that sent ripples running across it "yeah I think it might be after effects of a drug they gave me, but hey who's complaining" she said happily before Brick and Butch started thrusting in and out of her in perfect sync.

Blossom let out a moan of pleasure as Brick and Butch fucked her roughly while Butch kept giving her booty hard slaps and Brick sucked on one of her breasts. She was snapped out of her world of bliss when she felt something press up against her lips. When she fully came back to reality her eyes went wide and her mouth opened as she saw how big Boomer's cock was, now that it was fully erect it was a massive 16 inches long and about an inch thicker than his arm. "holy horse cock!" she thought before he rammed his entire cock in her mouth and down her throat, he then put both of his hands on the sides of her head and began thrusting in and out as hard as he could.

Boomer moaned in absolute pleasure as he felt Blossom's tongue swirl around his cock while she used her teeth to scrape it, Boomer could feel himself about to cum. "OH FUCK YEAH!" he screamed as he fired a continuous stream of cum that lasted for 20 seconds before he passed out. "Wow I'm impressed he lasted over twice as long as you Brick." Blossom said as she looked at Boomer's dazed face "Yeah, your blowjobs can knock any guy out." Brick agreed.

As Brick and Butch fucked Blossom, Boomer woke up again. "huh what happened?" he asked as he sat up, but when he saw his brother's fucking Blossom he remembered. "Oh yeah I just had a 'Blossom blow job' and passed out." "Oh hey Boomer you're up, good, go to the others and test if the other Blossom is a fake or not." Brick ordered. Boomer then nodded and got dressed before leaving the room.

"Don't worry I knew you were the real Blossom when I saw you on the security camera." Brick said, Blossom then took the head of Butch's cock out of her mouth and began stroking it. "Then why did you want to have a foursome if you knew?" She asked. "Well I got turned on seeing you naked and you said a few times that you wanted to have a foursome with my brother's so this seemed like a perfect opportunity." Brick explained "You're right this was a good opportunity" Blossom agreed and she continued sucking on Butch's cock, driving him wild with pleasure, but because he was more experienced in sex than his brothers he managed to stay conscious.

_With Boomer_

When Boomer re-entered the bridge he got a questioning look on his face as he saw Bubbles and Buttercup sitting on top of a now tied and beat up silver. "What the?" "Yeah turns out that the Blossom left here was Silver in disguise." Bubbles explained "So why are you back?" Buttercup asked. "Brick told me to come back here and test the other Blossom but seeing as how you've proved that she's the fake I guess there's no point." Boomer said casually Buttercup then leaned over to Bubbles and whispered something to her which made her grin "hey Boomer seeing as how the others are going to be a while and these two aren't going anywhere any time soon would you like to pass the time?" Bubbles asked "okay then" Boomer said casually.

Buttercup grabbed Sky-Eye by the front of his shirt "Okay bright eyes another spare room with a bed." she said in a stern tone "down the hall fourth door on your right." Sky-Eye replied "Thank you, you have been most helpful." Buttercup finished and she socked him across the jaw, knocking him out cold. "Okay Boomer let's go" Bubbles said as she grabbed his right hand and guided him to the room while Buttercup stayed behind to keep an eye on Silver and Sky-Eye.

When the two blonde teens entered the room they saw that the only thing in the room was a large king sized bed, Bubbles then turned around to face Boomer while giving him a seductive look, while Boomer just got a slight blush on his face. "Okay I see where this is going" Boomer said and a smirk came to his face as he began to get undressed as did Bubbles. Once they were fully naked Boomer started to get an erection as he and Bubbles made their way over to the bed, once they made it to the bed Boomer stroked his cock a few times which made it fully erect, Bubbles' reaction was the same as Blossom's "Holy shit that's the biggest cock I've ever seen and I've seen a lot of cocks." she said as Boomer just grinned.

Just as Bubbles was about to start sucking and licking his pulsing cock Boomer stopped her. "Before you do that I want to give you something that I'm pretty sure no one else ever has." "Whats tha-" but she was cut off as Boomer gave her a passionate French kiss. It was true no one had ever given Bubbles the kind of kiss she was now receiving, sure she had been kissed many times in the past but compared to this they were nothing. Bubbles slowly closed her eyes and began returning the kiss with just as much passion.

After about a minute the two teens broke apart "wow Boomer you're right I've never been given something like that before" Bubbles said breathless "I'm glad, also Bubbles there's something I want to tell you" Boomer started getting her full attention "I love you" he admitted. Bubbles was completely taken back by this, a big happy smile came to her face and she wrapped her arms around his torso "I love you too" she said and then she gave him a big kiss on the lips which he happily returned.

When they broke apart Bubbles began stroking Boomer's cock which had started to go limp. "Why don't we celebrate our new love." Bubbles said and she gave Boomer a kiss on the cheek "okay then" Boomer said with a grin. Boomer then move back on the bed a bit before Bubbles positioned herself above Boomer's massive member before she slowly lowered herself onto his cock, enjoying every second as it went deeper and deeper inside her. "Wow thats going sooo deep." she moaned. "and your pussy is so tight." Boomer agreed gripping the bedsheets with the pleasure.

Once she managed to reach the base of his cock she began bucking and twisting her hips which made them both give a small moan Bubbles then started moving her hips up and down as fast as she could. Boomer put both of his hands on her hips and helped move her up and down steadily. After a few minutes of this Boomer took his hands off of Bubbles' hips and sat while wrapping his arm around her they then looked into each other's eyes and gave another kiss but Boomer broke apart early and started leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw line. Boomer's hands then slowly slid down Bubbles' back and made their way to her ass, one hand began slapping on ass cheek while the other just rubbed circles and gave the occasional squeeze to her other ass cheek.

Bubbles reacted to it by moaning, and throwing her head back, that caused her breasts to press up against Boomer's chest making gasp with the contact. Boomer then went straight for Bubbles neck and like a hungry vampire, he bit into Bubbles neck, sucking and nibbling on it as if trying to draw out the blood.

Bubbles moaned pleasurable words of "yes" and "more" as Boomer continued biting her neck while also playing with her ass. Bubbles then began moving her hips around while also still going up and down on Boomer erect cock, Boomer then took his mouth off of Bubbles' neck "Bubbles I'm about to cum." he groaned as he started bucking his hips. "I'm close to cumming as well." Bubbles moaned out, "On three, let's cum together. One" he counted.

"Two." Bubbles moaned.

"Threeeeeeeeeeeeee!" They shouted, they both screamed in an explosion of ecstasy as Boomer's cum poured into Bubbles' soaking wet pussy while also gushing into her womb while Bubbles' love juices poured all over Boomer's lap.

Bubbles leaned onto Boomer "I've never cummed that hard in my life." she whispered where his ear would be. "Same here but it's not over yet" Boomer said and he flipped them over so he was now on top and immediately began fucking Bubbles as hard as he could which made her moan in ecstasy. Bubbles then looked at Boomer and saw him grin. "Tell me what you think of this" he said he then began sending bolts of electricity from his cock straight into her G-spot. Bubbles threw her head back and arched her back before she began have multiple orgasms, Boomer's grin got bigger as he reached out and grabbed Bubbles' left breast and began squeezing and fondling it while also sending constant waves of electricity that sent her into a whirlwind of ecstasy.

"Here I come Bubbles" Boomer said as he pumped in and out of her as fast as he possibly could before he exploded inside her which made her moan as he fired load after load inside her. After his 10th load he gave a sigh and pulled out of Bubbles while Bubbles just lay on the bed panting, once Bubbles had stopped panting she looked at his with a smile "That was amazing." she said happily "Yeah...Bubbles could you do a favour for me?" "Sure Boomer anything." "Could you please stop raping every villain you come across, please?" Bubbles looked at Boomer and gave him a smile "Only if you become my boyfriend starting now" Bubbles said "deal." Boomer agreed and he tossed Bubbles her clothes while he grabbed his and the two got dressed.


	18. Girl on girl

_With Buttercup._

Buttercup was now bored and jealous out of her mind. "Why does everyone but me get to have sex with someone right now? Its not fair!" she pouted in her head. She then eyed Silver who was still wearing Blossom's clothing, it looked kind of weird seeing a guy wearing Blossom's skirt and bow. "Well Silver sure likes to make good on his disguises." She thought, Buttercup then remembered that she hadn't had Silver to herself, her mind then hatched a naughty thought, she picked up Silver and put him over her shoulder and used her X-ray vision to find a free room. Once she found one she took Silver inside.

She then put Silver on the king-sized bed and began stripping him, once he was naked she stripped herself, she then lay down next to Silver and began giving him a slow hand-job. Silver then moaned and cracked open his eyes, when he saw Buttercup his eyes opened fully and he tried to get up, But Buttercup forced him back down with her free hand. "Relax baby, how about you turn into my pink sister and I make-out out with you?" she asked casually. Silver just gave her a WTF face. "You want to make out with your sister? That's incest! Plus she's another girl!" Silver protested.

Buttercup then let her hand trail down to his ball sack. "I know all that honey, I also know I could crush your balls with ease if you don't do it." she said in a dangerous tone, Silver winced as she felt her grip tighten slightly. "Fine I'll do it." He stated as he began to change. "Don't worry, its just I want to live out a little fantasy I have, if I do it with you I can get it out of my system." Buttercup explained. Once Silver was done changing into Blossom she asked: "Are you bi-sexual yes or no?" he asked. "Yes." Buttercup stated firmly, with that she smashed her lips on Silver's own.

Buttercup's tongue slivered around Silver's mouth, finding every nook and cranny of it. When Buttercup felt Silver wrap her arms round her and press her breasts into her she smiled and kissed harder, trying to shove her tongue down Silver's throat. Silver allowed a moan to escape as she did so. "Wow, girls feel more pleasure in a simple French kiss than guys do in full blown sex, no wonder they like to go slow in foreplay." Silver mused in his head as Buttercup kept dominating her mouth. Buttercup then began kissing her along her jaw down to her neck.

"Some fantasy you have Buttercup, its not a insult; its an observation." Silver stated, just before another moan escaped her mouth. "Yeah, I saw an opportunity to live it and I took it." Buttercup explained between kisses. She then started giving Silver a hickey and started fondling Silver's left breast. Silver then felt Blossom's own powerful sexual urge out of no where and involuntarily began fingering herself and fondle her other breast. "Oh god, I've lost control!" Silver stated, she then screamed as Buttercup gave her a hard love bite and then moaned louder as she licked away the sting. Buttercup then sat up taking Silver with her (Who was still masturbating uncontrollably) she then reached down to Silver's ass and squeezed her left ass cheek and slapped the other. Silver squeaked each time she did that.

"Oh God I'm so close." Silver moaned as Buttercup gave her one last slap and squeeze on each cheek. She then pounced onto Silver and got into the 69 position. "If you lick my pussy i'll help finish you off." Buttercup suggested as she held Silver's thick thighs apart. Silver now horny as hell then yanked Buttercup's own thighs apart and began full on sucking Buttercup's cunt and kept shoving her tongue into it repeatedly. "Buttercup gasped at how quickly Silver brought her towards an orgasm. "Turns out Blossom is as good at pussy licking as she is blow-jobs." Buttercup thought just as Silver used her thighs to bring Buttercup's head down on her pussy, taking the hint Buttercup with just as much hunger and lust also started full on eating into Silver.

Both girls growled and grunted with lust and pleasure as they ate into the other's pussy, both extremely close to their climax. "Buttercup...ahh...on three...ohh...shove your tongue...mmm...all the way in." Silver moaned in-between licks and sucks. Buttercup just gave a nod to signal she agreed. "Alright...one...two...three AHHHHH!" both girls gave muffled screams as the other penetrated them deeper into the pussy, triggering massive orgasms that soaked the bedsheets in both girl's love juices

"Ohhh...that felt so good." Silver moaned out. "Yeah." Buttercup agreed getting off Silver who sat up. "Wow I'm still horny after all that?" Silver asked out loud. "Blossom never really stops being horny and since you can't resist being submissive as her why don't you make your skin a little softer?" Buttercup asked. "What makes you think I'm gonna- AH!" Silver yelped as Buttercup shoved her hand into Silver's pussy and started pumping in and out. She then leaned near Silver's neck and licked where her ear would be. "Come on Silver, be a good slave and obey your mistress." Buttercup breathed into Silver's non-existent ear making her shiver with pleasure. "Buttercup..." Silver moaned as she struggled to stop herself mounting the brunette girl.

"Go on, make your skin softer, while you're at it see if you can make your tits and ass bigger too." Buttercup whispered again, Silver was breathing harder and faster, almost hyperventilating now at just how much will power she was calling up to maintain control of her own libido and Buttercup's hand in her pussy wasn't helping. Silver opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a harsh gasp as Buttercup started licking her breast. That did it, Silver's willpower completely broke down and the changes began:

Buttercup moaned when she felt Silver's C-cup breasts enlarge to become D-cups, her ass now stuck out a foot behind her and her thighs became a foot wide. "Now you look just like the real Blossom with the aphrodisiac in her body." Buttercup stated as she kept on licking Silver's breast, flicking her nipple with her tongue and pumping her crotch even faster, harder and deeper. "Buttercup..." Silver moaned as she felt an orgasm coming. "Good...a little deeper..." Buttercup was whispering as she then sent a powerful bolt of electricity straight at Silver's G-spot. Silver then screamed as a torrent of love juice poured from her pussy, soaking Buttercup's hand. Buttercup then pulled her hand out and sucked on her finger-less hand. "Mmm Blossomy." She moaned licking her palm.

Once Buttercup was done she sat on Silver's face with her pussy on Silver's lips and thighs across his head locking her in place. "Go ahead Silver, stick your tongue in there, you know you want to." Buttercup teased as she grinded her crotch across Silver's face, feeling her hot breath against her vagina. "Alright Butters, you asked for it." Silver stated. Then like a ninja Silver threw her legs up and around Buttercup's shoulders. She then slammed Buttercup back onto the bed with her legs over Buttercup's shoulders holding her arms. "Just sit back and relax." Silver said seductively and then she breathed some ice breath into Buttercups pussy. Buttercup screamed at the sudden temperature change and pleasure. Silver then sucked on Buttercup and massaged her pussy with her tongue, gaining a moan from Buttercup and an orgasm.

"Wow that felt good." Buttercup moaned with a dazed expression on her face. "Taste good too." Silver agreed. "Warning! Self destruct sequence initiated: 10 minutes until singularity containment collapse!" a computerized voice announced. Upon hearing this Silver immediately rolled out from under Buttercup and zipped out the door in a flash of pink to her quarters. Buttercup just had a WTF face at what was going on.

_Later._

Silver was now in his normal form and was fully dressed in his own clothing. "Warning: 2 minutes until singularity containment collapse!" the computer announced again. Silver then raced to the bridge where he found Sky eye lying on a control panel with a big red button next to him; he was unconscious and blood was trickling out his mouth. "Good work mate, i'll get us out of here." Silver said out loud. He then pressed a few buttons on the control panel. "Alert: Ship-wide lock-down in progress, please remain calm." the computer announced.

"Computer: emergency beam off: beam all crewman to the HMS Apocalypse." Silver ordered. "Authorization code: Agent Silver, alpha-echo-5-2-Bravo." Silver added. "Voice pattern confirmed: initiating beam off." Just as the computer finished saying that a cloud of white lights began whizzing round Silver and Sky eye. Just then the main doors flew open and Silver could see the super teens (Now fully clothed) running onto the bridge. Silver just showed them his middle finger before he teleported off the bridge with Sky eye.

"Shit! He got away!" Butch complained. "Warning: 30 seconds until singularity containment collapse!" the computer announced. "Uh thats bad...right?" Boomer asked. "Of course it is you blonde idiot! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Butch yelled. "Not if we get out of here first, quick smash the window. " Blossom commanded. Butch then ripped a control panel out the floor and threw it at the window. The moment the panel smashed through the window, hurricane force winds blew through the hole.

"10...9...8...7..."

The teens with all their strength, forced their way through the turbulent winds as they flew to the window.

"6...5...4...3..."

"We're out! Now lets get out of here befo-" Before Blossom could finish she heard a loud rumble like far off thunder, she and her friends turned round to see the disturbance. The HMS Killerkuff was starting to creak and groan as it began to crunch and buckle up like it was being crushed by a giant, invisible, trash compacter. Terrible noises of metal grinding metal could also be heard as the entire ship began to distort, warp and twist. The super teens hated their super hearing for making them listen to all this.

The flying ship then for some weird reason then stopped all the noise, for a few seconds the teens relaxed in the silence. Suddenly the Killerkuff blew apart in a spectacular explosion of debris and black electricity. Making all the teens jump and scream in shock. Then the debris then eerily seemed to orbit around a central point. It was a bright red light that threw black electricity everywhere. "What the fuck is going on here?" Brick yelled. "I-I don't know!" Blossom yelled back, completely awestruck at the phenomenon taking place in front of her. The debris then rotated faster and faster, plus the light was getting smaller and brighter. After a few intense minutes the debris was just a blur and the light was now as bright as the sun, forcing the teens to look away.

Suddenly the debris stopped dead in its tracks, for just a second, before suddenly being pulled into the bright light. The whole thing then gave out an almighty explosion, the hellish shock-wave of fire and pure energy then raced out in all directions and slammed into the teens, sending them tumbling through the sky out of control. "OH MY GOD!" They all yelled before they all hit a street in Townsville in a ball of tangled limbs. "Ouch!" Butch complained from at the bottom of the pile. "Well thanks for the soft landing boys, you're so sweet." Blossom teased. The boys just glared as the girls got off them, but they all laughed as the girls helped them up. Bubbles then asked the one question that was everyone's mind:

"Where did Silver go?" Blossom then looked up at the growing shock-wave in the sky. "Hopefully all that raping will teach him not to mess with the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys united together." Blossom explained. "At least the Killerkuff..." Butch then reached into his pocket and pulled out some sunglasses. "...got roasted!" he finished. The girls giggled and his brothers chuckled.


	19. more sex yawn

**D225: Sorry for the REALLY long wait, I had writers block and a few other excuses that I'm too lazy to mention.:P anyway here's another chapter brought to you by fellow writer: PPG104.**

PPG104: SO MY FRIEND HERE ASKED ME TO DO THIS CHAPTER SO HERE I GO, WARNING IT MIGHT NOT BE AS AWESOME AS HE WOULD WRITE IT BUT HERE I TRY MY BEST SO GO EASY PLEASE AND IF IT'S BAD DON'T BLAME HIM BLAME ME BY THE WAY WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

_With buttercup and blossom_

The girls and boys had gone home to rest after the events that had just happened. Unfortunately things were pretty dull now. Buttercup and Blossom were sitting on the couch in their living room flipping through channels on the TV. "Ugh I'm so bored ." Blossom stated and Buttercup nodded in agreement. "You can say that again. How can our lives go from excitement to dull in the blink of an eye?" Blossom shrugged.

Just then a light bulb went off in Buttercups head. She turned over to look at the red head."Hey Blossom, are you still horny?" She asked with a sly look on her face. Blossom then turned to face her sister with a confused look on her face. "Buttercup when am I never horny?" She said. "Point taken. Anyways the reason I ask is because I thought we pay the boys a little 'visit'." She said with a smirk.

Blossom blinked a couple times and smiled at the thought. "Yes why don't we." With that being said both girls got up and headed to the door. Once out the door they took flight and headed over to Mojo's lab.

_With the boys_

Boomer had come home with bubbles and they both went into his room and haven't been seen since. Brick had decided to relax and watch a little TV, while Butch had gone to his room to play video games.

Brick had been flipping through the channels. "Hmm seems there's nothing to watch today." Then he felt a sudden gust of wind and a pink flash. "Well there might not be anything to watch on the TV but you can watch me strip." Then an almost naked Blossom appeared right in front of his eyes. She was wearing nothing but a black thong and a black laced bra. His eyes grew wide (if that was even possible)

"Blossom, W-What are you ..." He was then silenced by her finger pressing on his lips. "Shhh, let's just get started. You know what I want." He nodded quickly and spread his legs. Blossom then sat on his thighs and wrapped her legs round his waist making him blush, she then kissed him making him go cross-eyed. She then moved her hands down to his pants and unzipped them. She reached and pulled out his member which had not reacted yet. She then broke the kiss and slid off his lap. She then pulled his pants down completely and her tongue started to circle the head of his dick and he moaned in content. Blossom smiled and shoved the semi-erect 12 inch cock in her mouth. It touched the back of her throat and she gagged a little ,but that only made her wetter. She started to move her head up and down Bricks full size 14 inch pulsing member as he moaned. He took her head and helped her go faster ,but then began to feel weak. She sensed this and let go of his cock.

He looked at her in confusion. "I can't have you passing out on me, now can I?" She said with a wink and he chuckled. He then stood up and made Blossom sit on the couch. He then took off his shirt exposing his large abs making Blossom drool at them, she then pulled him closer and started to kiss him again as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He tossed it on the floor and placed his mouth over her right breast and his hand over the other.

Blossom started to moan as he swirled his tongue round one nipple and stroked the other with a finger, causing them to become as hard as diamonds. She reached down and began to massage his member. She stroke it up and down. He moaned and shivered at this. He then shoved two of his fingers into her pussy and began thrusting wildly. She screamed but it wasn't enough for her. Heck nothing ever was.

"OK Brick enough foreplay." He nodded and took of his boxers. Blossom positioned herself under him and spread her legs wide. He had the head of his dick just outside her opening. She moved so that his cock was deep inside of her and started thrusting wildly. He grabbed her hips and pumped in and out of her as she wrapped her legs around him. They kept going faster and harder with each passing second, their moans becoming louder. " Blossom, I think I'm going to cum!" Brick said and Blossom nodded with a moan. Finally her body and muscles tensed up as she screamed and cam on his cock. Brick gave a few more thrusts before he squirted his semen into her. His eyes went half lidded as he looked at her in a daze. " Best. sex. ever." Is all he said before passing out. Blossom giggled at this.

_with Butch_

He looked at his watch. He had been playing video games for two hours straight. " Man this sucks. I'm bored." He complained to himself. Or so he thought. " What's the matter Butchy boy? Life's gotten to boring for ya?" He gasped and turned around to meet the goddess of lust herself: Buttercup. She got closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I can fix that ." His eyes got wide as he stumbled back. " What the hell are you talking about ?" He said as he looked at her. " I think you know , Butch." She said with a smile.

He gulped as she began to walk towards him. He was about to call for his brother when Buttercup pressed their lips together. He moaned as her breasts were pressed to his chest. She then reached down and stroked his pants. He pulled up her shirt only to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra. He was both pleased and shocked.

"For your information, I don't wear underwear and when I do it's very rare. " She said in a seductive voice. He gulped and she kissed him forcing her tongue into his mouth. They then stumbled onto his bed and he took off his shirt and started to lick her neck. She moaned as he started to lick and suck her breast. She reached down and started to unzip his pants. She felt the bulge and went straight to massaging it. He looked at her and started to thrust in her hand. He kissed her and pulled down her pants. She then positioned them into the 69 position and stuck his whole cock in her mouth. He moaned and went to work licking and tasting everything in her pussy. She then started to massage his cock while sucking on it and he stuck his whole hand in her as well. They thrusted and moaned and groaned until their whole bodies clenched onto each other as they gave orgasm after orgasm. Finally after their 5th orgasm they collapsed and panted trying to catch their breath.

" Didn't know you felt that way BC." Butch said with a smirk. " Don't flatter yourself lover boy. I was just very horny." " Whatever you say Butterbabe." He said with a wink. She smiled at him.

PPG104: OK SO I FINALLY FINISHED IT FOR MY GOOD FRIEND HERE SO DON'T BLAME HIM BLAME ME ANYWAYS I KNOW IT'S NOT AS GOOD AS HE WRITES THEM BUT I TRIED SO THERE HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :)


	20. one does not simply walk into Britian

**A/N: OK guys im gonna get back to the plot now.**

_1 hour after sex._

"Oh yeah that was fun." Brick was saying in a dazed tone. "Yeah it sure was Bricky." Blossom stated while kissing his neck. Both teens were still naked and were now lying on the sofa with Blossom on top of Brick. Brick moaned quietly as Blossom continued her hickey. But then Brick looked out the window and saw the Powerpuff signal in the sky. (Yes even the Powerpuff girls have a light signal.) "Blossom can you see that?" Brick asked. Blossom looked up from her hickey, when she saw the signal she groaned in protest. "Sorry Bricky, duty calls." Blossom apologised sadly. "Don't worry, my dick will still be here when you come back." he joked making the pink girl giggle. "It better be." Blossom warned playfully, grinding her crotch along it as she got off Brick.

She then stood up and put her clothing back on. She was about to fly upstairs when Buttercup and Bubbles flew down to her fully clothed. "Yeah we saw it too." Buttercup said with Bubbles nodding. "Right lets go." Blossom commanded. They then flew out the window and towards the signal.

_At the town hall_.

The girls landed on the rooftop next to the spotlight that was projecting the signal. Miss Bellum, the Mayor and one other very smart man with two security agents in suits either side of him were standing with them. "Ah you must be the Powerpuff girls, the Mayor and Miss Bellum here have told me a lot about you three." The smart guy said. "And you are?" Blossom asked. "Girls, this is Gabriel stone." Miss Bellum stated, Gabriel then reached out his hand to which Blossom shook. "He's in charge of the CIA branch here in Townsville, he has a request to make of you." She continued. "OK Mr stone, what do you need?" Blossom asked. "Please just call me Gabriel, Lets talk inside."

The group then made their way into the Mayer's office, the girls sat down on some seats and Gabriel took a seat next to the Mayer's desk. "Well its more of a mission then a request girls, here's the thing: ever since agent Silver of MI99 started conducting aggressive actions against Townsville, we sent in an agent of our own into England to gather Intel on MI99's plans." Gabriel explained. "Her codename is: Calypso, She has discovered valuable info on a new vessel being constructed by the British navy, however we have had trouble contacting her." Gabriel then took a deep breath before continuing. "She is in grave danger, her only chance is to be...extracted."

The Powerpuff girls eyes went wide as moons. "From Briton?" Blossom exclaimed. "London, you three are perfect for the job since many British citizens believe you're just an urban legend or have never even heard of you, I would ask a few of my men to go but for obvious reasons that won't work." Gabriel then stood up. "You'll can identify her by saying the challenge word: 'flamer' and she will reply: 'killzone'." Gabriel stated. "Please, bring her back alive, what she knows could prevent world war 3."

"Don't worry Gabriel, we'll bring back Calypso." Blossom promised. Gabriel then gave each girl an ear piece. These will allow us to stay in contact with each other and with the fighter wing that will give you more details on your way to London, good luck girls." With that the Powerpuff girls then flew out the window.

_Near the Atlantic._

When the girls got towards the ocean a flight of 5 F22 raptor fighters and a B2 bomber squadron flew into formation around the girls. "Powerpuff girls this is Nomad 1, the British navy has a fleet of flying battle ships between us and Briton itself." Nomad 1 explained, he was the stereotype: serious no-nonsense captain. "Hammer 1 here, The USAF knows of a smaller blockade near the Azores Archipelago, this will give us a fighting chance to get through them, we can help fight your way past them, but then you're on your own." The captain of the B2 bomber squadron explained. "Alright lets go team!" Blossom stated, Nomad 1 and his squadron engaged their after burners and flew ahead. Blossom and her sisters followed by increasing their speed as well and the B2 bomber followed them.

_An hour later._

"Oh my god." Hammer 1 said in awe. Ahead of the group was a flying battle ship and patroling swarms of fighters, there was no mistaking now that they had reached the British border. The battle ship was long and round, it had 8 large, long barrel cannons mounted above and below its hull. It was covered in anti-fighter laser gun turrets, plus a huge engine on the back. The fighters were grouped together in small swarms of 10 to 15, on closer inspection they looked a lot like Hilgaran interceptors from Homeworld 2.

"If this is a smaller blockade then how big are the larger ones?" Buttercup asked. "Never mind that, we need to find a way past them." Blossom stated. "We have high yield cruise missiles on board, but those main guns will rip us up before we get close enough." The B2 bomber captain stated. "Right, we'll the fighters occupied while you blast the shit out of that battle ship." Nomad 1 ordered. "LETS GO PEOPLE!"

The Nomad squad then unleashed a huge volley of missiles apon one of the British interceptor swarms. The surprised British fighters went down like flies, but another swarm had changed headings to intercept the American F-22's. The battleship's main guns then rotated towards the B2 bombers that were closing in on it. "Girls we need to protect him!" Blossom yelled. "Lets try shooting down the shells that get fired from those main guns!" Buttercup suggested. "Good idea, me and Bubbles will do that, Buttercup you attack the guns themselves, they're probably not as tough as the ship's primary armour." Blossom ordered.

The battleship fired a volley of large purple energy rounds in the direction of Hammer 1, Blossom and Bubbles fired their heat vision at them, making explode in spectacular clouds of sparks and smoke which the dark shape of the B2 bomber could be seen harmlessly flying through trailing smoke from its wings. Buttercup was making progress disarming the battle ship. Although she was caught in a cloud of purple laser blast cross-fire from the anti-fighter guns, it was really more of an annoyance than anything else. She bent the barrel of one of the main guns in on itself making it destroy itself. She then tore another gun right off its gears by its barrel and used it to pound another into a pancake. She then used the flattened gun as a Frisbee, it sliced right through the remaining guns leaving the battle ship completely defenceless.

"Hammer 1 the battleship is neutralised, finish it off!" Nomad 1 ordered. "This is Hammer 1, we're making our run now, arming missiles!" The doors underneath the bombers then slid open and large cruise missiles dropped out. But before the cruise missiles could hit the battleship, it activated its main engines and left the area at surprisingly high speed for its vast size, any British fighters that were still flying zoomed after it at equally impressive speeds. "Wow that was surprisingly easy." Hammer 1 stated. "Yeah, girls we'll chase down this gang and take em down, you get to London and get Calypso out of that hell hole they call a city." With that the American aircraft took of after the stricken battleship and its fighter escort. "Come on girls, we need to find Calypso."

Now that they were inside British territory the girls needed to be ready for anything, for anything could happen to Americans in Briton...

_London._

This iconic capital of England that used to be peaceful and democratic is now a metropolis from hell ruled over by an iron fisted, blood-thirsty military dictatorship. There was a whole fleet of flying Battleships, aircraft carriers and even modified Zeppelins over this once peaceful city. The girls decided to just run through the city at a speed that won't leave a streak of light behind them because that will attract a lot of unwanted attention. "London is huge, how are we gonna find Calypso in this place? Buttercup complained. Blossom just sighed. "I don't know Buttercup, lets find a bar or something; I'm thirsty."

They found a small bar and went inside, it wasn't too busy so they could keep a low profile. Blossom ordered 3 cokes for the three of them and brought to a table in a corner of the bar. "How did Britain get so high tech faster than America?" Buttercup asked. "Not sure, maybe they found a new power source, the HMS Killerkuff was powered by a contained black hole, maybe they've applied that to pretty much everything here in Britain." Blossom mused.

As they were speaking a young man and a Japanese teenage girl were walking up to them, the Powerpuff girls then looked up to see them standing over there table. "Greetings, interested in a reading for for what the future my hold for you?" the man asked. "Uh no thanks, we're good." Buttercup stated. "Contact a lost friend? Help you find someone?" he continued. "I said no." Buttercup stated sternly, getting annoyed. "Miss Nikita here..."He motioned to the Asian girl next to him who cocked her head. "...is never wrong about such things, she says you're looking for someone; for agent Calypso?"

At this the girls were now paying full attention. "Well does she speak for herself?" Blossom asked. "When she said that Nikita's eyes started glowing purple and she looked over each of the girls with a stern look on her face. "Miss Nikita has connections with sources on a higher plain of existence." the man explained. "What about you?" Bubbles asked. "No, not I madam, I was gifted with being a listener, together we are the eyes and ears of certain people who willing to pay for such services." he explained. We are in the employ of one such person now; the girl you seek."

He then motioned for the girls to lean closer and he then said in a quiet voice: "You will find agent Calypso at the Victoria train station in Manchester." He then pulled back. "Don't worry girls, the gods are smiling apon you, when you get there, the time will be right." he walked off. Nikita gave a small giggle before following. "Are we gonna listen to those lunatics?" Buttercup asked once they were out of ear-shot. "Well, its the only lead we have and its a relatively good one." Blossom stated. "I say we finish our drinks and go."


	21. The Blood Arrows

_Outside the bar._

The Powerpuff girls walked out of the bar wondering how they were going to get to Manchester without using their flying power. "Even if we could use our flying abilities, we still don't even know where Manchester is." Buttercup complained. "Yeah that is an issue, first we'll need a map." Blossom stated. "Or a guide." a voice said behind them. The turned round and saw a long-haired brunette teenage girl behind them. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Hello, I'm Jenny, a friend of Nikita." She explained. "She asked me to help guide you to Manchester." She continued. "Well...we are in need of a guide." Blossom stated. "Right, we'll take my hover car." The Powerpuff girls eyes went as wide as moons at this. "Hover car?" Buttercup repeated. "Yep, all Blood Arrow agents are given one to help transport us around." Jenny explained. She pull some car keys out of her pocket and pressed a button on it, a sleek, blood red, floating car then flew into a space near the little group, whistling as it did so. "Come on lets go!" Jenny then sat in the driver seat, the girls just stood on the pavement, staring in awe at the car. Jenny noticed this and gave a small giggle.

"Oi girls, stop drooling and get in." Jenny chuckled as the Powerpuffs snapped out their bewildered states and stepped into the hover car, it then floated off the ground and sprouted backward-swept wings. It then shot into the sky like a rocket out of hell. But surprisingly no-one in the car was pressed into their seats by the insane speed. "Whoa!" Buttercup yelled. "Impressive isn't it?" Jenny then pressed a button on the steering wheel and the words 'auto pilot: engaged' appeared on the dashboard. "Next stop: Manchester." Jenny announced. She then rotated in the driver seat like a desk chair to face the girls. "If you have any questions speak now." She then stated.

"Uh...what are the 'Blood Arrows'?" Blossom asked. "The Blood Arrows are a small faction of rebels that oppose the war with America, we've been working with the American Central Intelligence Agency and your Army to provide data about Britain's war plans." Jenny explained. "How the hell did Britain develop so much advanced technology?" Buttercup asked. "Here's a quick history lesson: in 2010, British scientists discovered several things: that matter and energy are interchangeable, how to harness the power of black holes and how to control molecules with ease." Jenny then continued. "All these things combined started a huge technological revolution, resulting in things like these hover cars..." She gestured at the metal around them. "...flying battle ships and other futuristic things." she then finished.

"Why hasn't America seen any of this until now?" Bubbles asked. Jenny then scratched her head. "I don't mean to be racist but, you yanks never pay that much attention to Britain at all." The girls then looked at each other. "Good point." Blossom stated. "So what can you tell us about agent Calypso?" Blossom then asked. "Ah Calypso, she's a very good friend of the Blood Arrows, she once took down a flying battle ship single handedly, she climbed on board, blew up its engines and it simply fell out of the sky." Jenny smiled as she told that small story. "Although she's a tough and occasional naughty girl she's usually very kind and caring, always willing to help out and she's never failed a mission in her life, however I've never seen her without a bottle of Pepsi Max in one hand." Jenny continued.

Before she could go on the dash board started beeping. She swirled round in her seat and shut off the auto pilot. "Unidentified craft, this the HMS Trinity, you have entered restricted airspace, state your ID code and intentions." Came a serious voice from the radio. The Powerpuffs then looked out the window and saw a flying battleship identical to the one they saw as they were crossing the British boarder. "Trinity, this is MI99 shuttle 9-alpha-7, we're transporting supplies to Manchester." Jenny replied into the radio. "Acknowledged 9-alpha-7, you are cleared to proceed." the captain stated. "Confirmed Trinity, we're proceeding." Jenny then turned off the radio. "Well that wasn't so bad was it?" Jenny stated. Bubbles gave a nervous chuckle before saying: "I wasn't worried." in a very unconvincing tone.

_Manchester_

The rest of the journey to Manchester was uneventful. Jenny landed the hover car outside Victoria train station. "I have to rendezvous with a Blood Arrow agent on the other side of the city, good luck Powerpuffs." With that Jenny took off again. "Alright girls lets go." Blossom said, the girls then entered the station, Victoria wasn't a huge station, it only had a few large platforms and the girls could see highly advanced trains that would make the Japanese bullet train cry real tears.

Just then the girls ear pieces came to life and Gabriel could be heard. "Girls, change of plans, its no longer possible for you to return to America, ever since you made it past the Azores blockade the British/American border has been heavily fortified with experimental battleships made by MI99 themselves." Gabriel explained. "How will we extract Calypso now?" Blossom asked. "We've sent the USS Iowa II to rendezvous with you near Lands end on the western coast of Cornwall, she'll be your new base of operations." Gabriel stated. "Right, thanks for tip, Powerpuffs out."

"So you're the Powerpuff girls?" a voice then said. The girls froze after hearing this and turned to see a blonde teenage girl with a bottle of Pepsi Max in her hand. She was wearing a small black tank top that revealed her flat tanned belly and a pair of red shorts that revealed half of her thighs "Flamer?" Blossom then asked. "Kill-zone." the girl replied. "I can't say how pleased I am to see you three, Nikita and Mark told me you were coming." Calypso said. "Interesting pair." Buttercup stated. "Nikita took the liberty of read your minds while you were in London, I'm very sorry for the intrusion; I had to make sure whoever Gabriel sent hadn't been tampered with." Calypso explained. "I understand, now lets get you out of here while we still can." Blossom stated. "No argument here Blossom." Calypso agreed.

The group then walked outside and Calypso called her own hover car, unlike Jenny's this one was jet black. They got inside and took off. "Just before we found you Gabriel told us about a change of plan; the CIA has sent the USS Iowa to meet us near lands end." Blossom explained. "Brilliant, that fits well into my plans, I have some 'unfinished business' I'd like to take care of, we're flying to a Blood Arrow hideout in Cornwall." Calypso explained. She then spun in her seat to face the girls. "Girls, you have no idea how difficult it was to betray my country...in order to save it from war." Calypso stated. "No we don't, but we are willing to help finish what you started." Buttercup stated. "Thank you girls, we need all the help we can get." Calypso then spun back round to fly the hover car.

_The Blood Arrows hideout._

The hideout was huge, it was basically an artificial hill that hid the base from the prying eyes of the Blood Arrow's enemies. Calypso then flew the car round the hill until she stopped in front of what looked like a large pink rhododendron bush, she then pressed a few buttons on the dashboard and the bush split in half to reveal a round metal door underneath. It then opened up and Calypso flew the car inside. The door shut behind them and the Rhododendron bush reformed itself.

"This, Powerpuff girls, is the secret home of the Blood Arrows, they burrowed into the ground and layered this artificial hill over the top, concealing it." Calypso explained. She then landed the car in a large hanger bay, alongside some larger craft. A red-haired man in his early thirties then walked out of a pair of double doors on one side of the hanger. He smiled when he saw Calypso and the Powerpuff girls. "Ah Calypso, you made it." He said happily, his British accent was very thick, much like a WW2 fighter pilot. Calypso returned the smile. "Powerpuffs this is Harry Blake, leader and founder of the Blood Arrows." Calypso introduced the girls to him. "Powerpuff girls? a very unique name, welcome to BAHQ." Harry then stuck his hand, which Blossom then shook. "Gabriel Stone told me you were in the country, so I paid Mark and Nikita to find and direct you to Calypso here." Harry explained motioning to the blonde girl.

"How are we holding up against MI99?" Calypso asked. Harry's smile then vanished. "Well we're not exactly brimming with confidence right now; our outpost in Scotland was found out and destroyed by the HMS Tesla cage, MI99's experimental lightning ship." Harry explained. "Its main guns can take down everything in range with single shot, it will tear our forces a new one if we don't deal with it somehow." Harry stated. "What's the plan?" Blossom asked. "We'll explain on the way to the target, its a shipyard being used to to construct a new type of vessel, its unlike any other ship girls; the design is like nothing either of us have faced so far." Calypso explained.

"Lets get going then, the strike force will meet us outside." Harry said.

_Outside._

The Powerpuff girls were happy to be able to fly by themselves again, Calypso and Harry Blake were on a flying gunship along with several other gunships. "This will not be an easy operation, the shipyard is surrounded by a dark matter field of some kind, its blocking our radar and other scanning instruments; not a single frequency of radiation on the electro-magnetic spectrum can get through it, this means your X-ray vision won't work either girls." Harry explained. "The dark matter field is also further reinforced by floating mines, also there is only one known clear passage in and out of the field located to the south of it, our scouts report its no more than 20 metres wide at its widest." Calypso added.

"So we're about to attack something thats inside a dark matter field, infested with mines and with no knowledge of what the hell else is in there?" Buttercup asked. "Pretty much Buttercup." Calypso said casually.

_A few minutes later._

It wasn't that hard to miss: The dark matter field was basically a huge black dome shaped cloud over a stretch of ocean that crackled with lightning every few seconds. The gunship fleet and the Powerpuff girls flew to the bottom of the field and found the tube-shaped clearing in the field. They also saw another group of gunships there, presumably the scout force. "OK girls, we'll go in first, stay right behind us, the mines are low yield but will throw you around a lot if you set one off." Harry stated. "W-we have t-to go in t-there?" Bubbles stuttered, looking into the dark passage way, a crackle of lightning streaked across the clearing, briefly lighting up the inside and illuminating the hidden mine field within the surrounding dark matter. "Stay strong Bubbles, we'll put a dent in the British war machine by doing this." Blossom said to her calmingly.

"OK we're going in." Harry announced. His lead gunship then hovered cautiously into the passage, the Powerpuff girls followed tentatively, the blackness of the dark matter field surrounding the tiny clearing looked forbidding, it kept whistling as wind blew through the spikes on the mines, hissing and crackling as lighting crashed all around causing a very unnerving effect on both the Blood arrow fleet and the Powerpuff girls. Bubbles was barely holding together; the silhouette of the mines kept flashing out of nowhere as lightning struck around the group and disappeared just as fast as the lightning that caused it. "Try not to look around, keep your eyes on my gunship." Harry commanded, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "God I hate feeling so vulnerable." Blossom thought, trying to keep her gaze on the flying hunk of metal in front of her, it was very hard not to look into the blackness that wrapped round the clearing, knowing that it was laced with explosives and god no knows what else.

"The passage is narrowing up ahead, we need to slow down." Harry stated. The girls didn't want to slow down, the sooner they got the mission done the sooner they could get out of this black hell. But they had to, if they reached a turn in the field they wouldn't be able to slow down in time to make it round. It didn't help that the passage was now only 5 short metres wide. "Be careful girls, if fall into the field you'll be completely blind and have no way of knowing if a mine is a millimetre from your face until you touch it." Calypso explained. "I don't think we'll want to do that." Buttercup stated.

Blossom's eyes then went wide as moons when she saw something long and pointy sticking 2 metres out of the blackness. "Harry stop your ship!" Blossom yelled. Just in time the lead gunship stopped, inches from the pointy object. "Phew, thank you girls, you have good eyes." Harry stated with gratitude. His gunship then flew round the metal spike and flew further ahead. Blossom then took off her bow and scrunched it up. "What are you doing?" Bubbles asked. "Getting rid of that mine, it'll block our escape attempt." She then threw the scrunched up ribbon at the spike, the mine exploded, destroying itself.

"Alright, the passage is opening into a huge open area, this must be the shipyard, blimey its massive!" Calypso said in awe. The ship yard was roughly 3 times bigger than that of the flying battleships it built. It was basically a huge rectangular shape that took up the whole clearing in the field with a hole the same shape in the middle that went through the whole thing. In that hole was the new ship, unlike the flying battleships that the group have all seen before, this ship was much sleeker, Instead of having a rounded oval-shaped hull, the shape of this new ship was shaped more like a Narwhal class submarine and it had a Trapezium shaped bridge on top. It also it was as black as the dark matter field surrounding the ship yard it was suspended in, it was only when Harry saw the different design of the engines on the back that they he had an epiphany.

"Its a submarine! A giant submarine." He said into the radio. Before anyone could reply to him the shipyard dropped the large submarine into the sea below. When the girls saw the name of this new ship, a wave of terror crashed through them. "I-is anyone else s-s-seeing t-that?" Bubbles stuttered pointing at the blood red letters on the side of the sub. "Yes Bubbles, we see that." Calypso agreed, trying to keep her own voice from quaking. As quiet as a falling paper clip the menacing sub dived into the murky depths.

"Dammit, it got away." Harry spat with acid in the words, then he sighed in defeat. "Alright lets destroy this ship yard anyway, we can't take it out from the outside; their main guns will tear us apart, Calypso and Powerpuff girls, you need to break on board and set some charges on the weaponry's main coolant supply." Harry ordered. "What are you gonna do?" Buttercup demanded. "I'll guide you there using scanners and video feeds on your ear pieces, the interference from the dark matter isn't as strong in this clearing as it is in the passage, so we'll stay in here where they can't detect us." Harry explained as Calypso got in her hover car in a small hanger on the gunship and flew into the opening on the shipyard with the girls flying in tow.

"Why haven't they started shooting us?" Blossom asked. "They probably haven't detected us yet; their scanners only work on larger craft in this dark matter field, like our gunships." Calypso explained. "If we can disable the shipyards weaponry, Harry and his squad can blow this thing apart without being tore up themselves." Calypso continued. She landed her hover car inside the shipyard's hanger and the girls landed next to it as she climbed out. "OK ladies, your objective is 5 decks below you, there should be a lift in front of where you landed." Harry stated.

The girls found the lift and called it up, after a small 'ding!' the lift doors opened...revealing two security guards. "What the fu-" Before they could finish Calypso banged their heads together, after seeing stars for a few seconds they both fell unconscious. The girls were amazed at this. "You three helping me or what?" Calypso asked grabbing one of the unconscious guards by his legs. The snapped out of their surprise and picked both of the men up. They then shoved them in the hover car and bound and gagged them. Calypso then locked the car.

"OK lets go." She commanded. The girls then walked into the lift and the doors closed in front of them.


	22. YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!

_In the lift._

Calypso had taken the guard's assault rifles, she had one on her back and the other in her hands. She and the Powerpuff girls were now heading down to the deck where the weapon's array was located. Once the lift made it to the deck the doors opened and they stepped out. The lift had stopped on another deck lower in the hanger bay.

"OK girls, the second door on the right leads to a corridor that will take you to the weapon's array, but be careful, there are more guards along that path and and some security measures." Harry told the girls. They stopped by a doorway into a wide corridor and they saw more guards walking up and down it. "I can take these guys." Buttercup said eagerly. "Yeah but-" Before Blossom could finish Buttercup zoomed into the corridor. First there was a surprised yell, then the sounds of punches landing, the guards groaning and then the sound of people falling over. Calypso and the other Powerpuffs looked round the corner to see Buttercup standing proudly over a pile of unconscious guards and dropped guns.

Blossom and Calypso both shook their heads with looks that said 'why do I bother?' while Bubbles just giggled. "Come on girls; lets hide them." Buttercup commanded. They hid the guards in a storage room and Blossom welded the door shut with her heat vision. "OK, next you have to shut down a laser grid, but be careful; these are not simple alarm beams." Harry warned. The girls found the laser grid in a small room at the end of the corridor. It was basically a segment of the corridor heavily guarded by randomly changing beams of red light that formed a constantly shifting and unpredictable web of energy beams.

"How do we get through that?" Bubbles asked. "We cut the power." Blossom stated. "Won't they know we're here if we do that?" Buttercup asked. "Yes they will, someone needs to stay here and keep the grid offline, i'll do that." Calypso said. "Can't you just break the power conduit?" Buttercup asked. "If I do that we blow up this entire corridor, no this is the only way to do this without getting ourselves killed." Calypso explained. "Then the grid will come back up with you stuck on this side, how will you meet back up with us?" Blossom asked. "I'll think of something, now pull this control panel off for me, I need to hot wire it."

Blossom lightly yanked the control panel for the laser grid off the wall, Calypso then knelt down, pulled out two wires; one green and one blue. The grid then flickered and went down. "Their gonna come running now, get going." The Powerpuffs then zoomed through the defunct grid, the sound of guards clamouring and running then filled the corridor and an alarm sounded seconds later. "Intruder alert, intruder alert." A computer voice boomed. Calypso dropped the cables and the grid went back up. "Calypso, they know we're here." Blossom said in a worried tone. "Don't worry, I'll get through this." Calypso then yanked the cables out of their sockets, a fizz of sparks and smoke poured out the vent. "Now two get through."

What happened next was completely unbelievable, Calypso threw her arms up and started to somersault through the grid of flickering at random laser beams without error. "What...the...fuck?" Buttercup asked dumb-folded. "Wow." Was all Blossom could say. Bubbles however wasn't easily impressed. "Tch, I could do that easily." Calypso then finished with a triple back-flip and landed in front of the girls. She then curtsied to them. "OK, I need to brush up on my knowledge of secret agents." Buttercup stated.

_Outside, on board Harry's gunship._

The Blood arrow fleet was still waiting for the girls to signal the weapons array on board the shipyard. Just as Harry was pouring some tea into a cup one of his crew members said: "Sir, I'm getting vast amounts of radar noise from outside the dark matter field." The sensors operator announced. "Any ideas for what's causing it?" Harry asked and he started sipping his drink. "Well I'm running an analysis now." The SO's eyes then went wide as moons. "Sir, this noise is a direct match to the signal emitted by enigma technology used on the experimental warships of MI99." he stated.

Harry then spat out the tea back into the cup cartoon style. "Good god, tell our scout squad to take a closer look, maybe the dark matter has corrupted the radar worse than predicted." Harry ordered to another crew-member, trying not to panic. "Roger, sending message now." the radio operator announced. After a few seconds 3 gunships broke formation and flew back down the clearing in the dark matter. "Colonel Blake, this is scout 1, we'll stay in radio contact with you as we head out of the dark matter." the scout fleet stated. When the group of gunships reached the perimeter of the field, Harry could hear the scout captain gasp in disbelief. "My...god." he said breathlessly. "What? What is it?" Harry asked. "Its...its..." the scout captain replied.

It was a huge ship, much bigger than the normal stock standard battle ships. It also had a very different hull design, It was a saucer shaped ship with a dome on the top and on the bottom of it, on these domes was a giant engine each that was capable of rotating 360 degrees in any direction. Along the edge of the massive ship were antennae that sparkled with white electricity arching between them, just above this system was a long indention that went all the way round the ship, it glowed an ominous purple colour like the inside of a furnace.

"Huh? What's going on? AHHHH!" the captain screamed into the radio. "Scout 1? Scout 1 respond!" Harry yelled. Only static answered him. "Sir look!" Harry looked up, just in time to see the wreckage of his scout gunships flying towards his lead ship. One of them had been sliced, bow to stern, clean in half by something. Another had a huge hole that had gone straight through one side and out the other. "Oh god." He whispered as the wreckage fell into the sea below.

_On the ship yard._

The girls had now disabled the weapons array and were now crawling through some air-vents to shake off the guards, they were taking routes that led upwards to get back to the hanger bay. Buttercup was in front, Blossom behind her, then Calypso and Bubbles. "Not your best angle Buttercup." Blossom was saying, Buttercup was wearing some shorts that only reach half way down her thighs. Buttercup was about to retort but Calypso beat her too it. "Well it could be worse." She said cheekily. Blossom was wearing a mini skirt with no underwear. "Hey!" Blossom hissed back.

Buttercup just chuckled, but got karma when she placed her hand on a loose vent cover on the floor and fell through it with a yelp. "Buttercup!" Blossom yelled. She looked through the hole and saw that Buttercup had landed in a laboratory of some sort. Fortunately no one was inside due to every out looking for them. "Hey girls, I think I've fallen into the design lab for the sub we saw." Buttercup said. Her sisters and Calypso climbed out of the vents and into the lab with Buttercup. Once they were out they looked around. The lab was not that big, it had several work benches in the centre of the room and more around the edge. It had only 3 walls with the forth being a huge window over looking the hanger bay.

"Girls look at this." Calypso had found some blueprints for the sub the girls saw earlier, seeing just what this thing could do made the girls shiver with fear. "It...its just a machine right? Anything that can be made by human hands can be destroyed by humans...right?" Bubbles asked. "Yes Bubbles, because as the hunters motto goes: If it bleeds...you can kill it." Calypso said in a sadistic tone.

"Uh girls?" Buttercup said suddenly. Her comrades looked just in time to see a blood arrow gunship spinning out of control towards them, it was on fire and the rear half of it was missing. "GET DOWN!" Calypso yelled. The group took cover behind a work bench just as the gunship smashed through the window, it went half way through the wall before coming to a halt. The girls were about to get up when someone fell out of the bridge of the gunship and onto the table...it was Harry, he had a huge cut on his forehead and his arm had been sliced off by something.

"Sir! What happened?" Calypso asked. Harry coughed up some blood before saying: "Its the HMS Vampire...you need to...get out of here now." He struggled to say, his voice was raspy, his lungs had be punctured. The Powerpuff girls were lost for words. "Sir we'll get you back to BAHQ, you'll be alright I..." "Calypso...im done for...the Vampire is...bearing down on the ship yard...get out of here!" Harry interrupted then coughed up more blood. "Long live the blood arrows!" He gasped with his last breath before going limp. "No..." Was all Calypso could say. Blossom came up to her and held her shoulders. "I'm so sorry about this, but we need to get out of here...NOW!" she ordered. Calypso clenched her hands and screwed her eyes shut. "Alright...lets go."

Blossom then picked up Calypso and flew out the window with her sisters in tow. Since the weapons array is disabled the ship yard was benign as they took to the skies. But there was the case of the dark matter field, with no ship to shield her Calypso would be cooked from the inside out by the radiation, also there still the mines to avoid too and finally the HMS vampire was becoming visible as it flew out of the dark matter. "Ah, I see you've met my ex-girlfriend Powerpuff bitches." a familiar voice boomed over the Vampire's intercom. The Powerpuff girls were so surprised at this their eyes almost popped out their heads. "That's Silver's voice...the BASTARD!" Blossom shouted. "Its a long story girls." Calypso stated.

"You've got one chance: Surrender are be destroyed." Silver demanded in a much more serious tone. "Fuck you!" Buttercup yelled. She then formed an energy ball in her hand and through it at the Vampire, but it was blasted by a point defence laser beam and detonated before it could hit the ship. "Have it your way." the Vampire then fired a much bigger purple laser beam at the girls, they dodged it and the beam punched right through the ship yard. "Friendly fire! friendly fire!" the captain of the ship yard yelled. "You have let teenage girls sabotage your vessel, steal the Apocalypse sub's blue prints and failed to notice a blood arrow squad ON YOUR DOOR STEP?" Silver roared. The girls took this opportunity to slip past the Vampire and into the passage out of the dark matter.

"I-I-I...Im sorry sir...i-it will never happen again sir." The captain stammered. "I know." Silver stated. The Vampire then fired numerous harpoons at the ship-yard, they sprouted drills which burrowed into the metal fuselage, inside the crew started screaming as their bio-electric energy was absorbed. "Silver...why?" The captain asked. "Because this kind of bullshit is never tolerated by the British empire, your contracts are terminated." Silver said in a casual tone. Not flinching when the captains pained scream echoed through the radio. With its crew dead, the ship yard fell from the sky and into the sea below, the dark matter field started to disperse as its containment field (Which the ship yard had been projecting) went down and the mines also fell into the ocean.

"Chase down that blood arrow agent and her new friends, we need those blue prints back." With that the HMS Vampire flew after the girls with incredible speed for its massive size.


	23. Return to Townsville

**A/N: im gonna be very slow updating. (College issues) so im gonna upload this, The first part is made by me but the rest is made by Immortal Starscream with tweaks from me. **

The HMS Vampire had now caught up with the Powerpuff girls and calypso was firing its lasers and harpoons relentlessly. "we've almost reached land's end, the Iowa II should be somewhere around here!" Blossom yelled. As if on cue a large flying battle ship fazed into existence in the distance. Before the girls could get into a fighting stance they saw the American flag hoisted on top of the ship's bridge. "Girls! We'll handle the HMS Vampire, get aboard hurry!" a familiar voice ordered. "Gabriel!" the Powerpuffs yelled. Without hesitation the girls flew into a hanger that had opened up.

"You're still alive Stone?" Silver asked, he and Gabriel were now talking over a view-screen on each ship. "You Brits were always too damn serious Silver." Gabriel said. "My fight is with the Powerpuff girls! DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Silver roared. "The problem with you is you can't tell the difference between friend and foe! Stop this foolishness and go back to your country!" Gabriel demanded. "My country will never be safe as long as the Powerpuff girls are still alive! America will one day use them as walking WMDs to rule the globe and killing the Powerpuff girls is the only way to ensure world war 3 never starts." Silver explained. "What?" Gabriel asked.

"I've seen first hand just how evil the girls truly are, they rape criminals just for stealing from a corner shop, beating them up just for being in public and do they even know why they steal in the first place?" Silver asked. "Hey we're right here you know!" Blossom yelled into the radio. "And criminals are simply good for nothing idiots who can't get enough knuckle sandwiches!" Buttercup added. "They do it because they have no other way." Silver calmly stated. His voice had gone from pure fury to almost sad. "Before I first saw Blossom I did some research on many criminals while I was in Townsville, many of them used to be acceptable members of society, hell some were even promising students at Townsville community college." Silver explained. "The only reason they turned to crime in the first place was because there was no other option: money had dried up, family members had died and their homes were repossessed. Now they have to scoot around in fear of you three so called 'heroes'!" He spat the last word with venom.

The girls were visibly shaken by this, Bubbles was on the verge of tears and Blossom and Buttercup had lost their anger. "Your government is no better, If you spent more time clearing out your cities and rehabilitating criminals rather then clutter up your prisons with the poor sods then maybe the Powerpuff freaks would never have been created in the first place and Britain and America would still be allies!" Silver continued. "we...are...not...freaks." The girls said quietly. "Arn't you? Look around your prisons, ask every criminal, villain and monster you've ever beaten up and/or raped, I'm sure they'd agree with you." Silver stated sarcastically.

With that Silver turned off his side of the communications view-screen and the HMS Vampire flew off without incident. The girls were now very upset, Blossom had her head in her hands, Bubbles was crying like a garden hose and Buttercup had her arms folded trying to hold back tears by tightly closing her eyes. "Girls he's trying to break you, he's playing mind games." Gabriel explained, trying to calm them down. "But...if he's right... and criminals are just down-on-luck people...then..." Blossom couldn't finish; her voice was cracking.

"Girls, I know you're upset, but we need to get you three back to Townsville before that sub gets there first." Calypso stated. "Yes, by the way Calypso: its good to have you back." Gabriel stated, Calypso beamed at this. "Silver is a master of psychological warfare, often trying to intimidate and break often stronger opponents before delivering the final blow, do not let him get to you." Gabriel said firmly. "Alright, Thanks Mr Stone we needed that." Blossom and her sisters were now feeling mucgh better about things. "The Iowa II will remain here in British territory to provide data to American forces, we will meet again girls." With that the girls gave a salute before flying out the door.

_Outside_

The Iowa II then turned invisible as the girls flew out its hanger. The girls met in formation. "Well girls, now that Calypso is on the Iowa II, I guess we can go home now" Blossom said. "Great, now which way is home again?" Buttercup asked. "Uh...Townsville should be that way" Blossom said as she pointed west and they zipped off.

As the girls flew over the green fields they could see the sea up ahead as well as a very thick fog "Okay girls lets hold hands so we don't get lost or separated" Blossom said. "good thinking Blossom" Bubbles said, they then held hands and slowly flew through the thick fog. After a few minutes Bubbles and Blossom were jerked to a halt. "what's wrong Buttercup?" Blossom asked "this is ridiculous this stupid fog is so thick I can't even see you two." "then what do you propose we do?" Blossom asked "let's try the hyper tornado to get rid of this fog." Buttercup suggested "yeah." both Blossom and Bubbles agreed.

It took a bit but Buttercup managed to find Bubbles' hand. "Hyper Tornado" they shouted and they began spinning around at high speeds. All of the fog was sucked into the tornado like a vacuum and expelled through the top which was now high above the Earth's atmosphere. When the girls stopped spinning and recovered from the dizziness there eyes went as wide as possible because they now found themselves in the middle of a massive fleet of flying British battle ships. "I really wish we hadn't cleared the fog now." Bubbles said as the fleet realised their presence and that they were the ones who cleared the fog. "Good sweet lord their right here! Lock weapons!" a captain yelled.

All their guns, cannons and lasers aimed towards them. "so leader girl do you have any ideas?" Buttercup asked sarcastically. "Just one...GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" she yelled and all of the ships began firing at them. Bullet's, missiles, lasers and every other type of ordinance was fired at the girls, Blossom dodged a laser and fired her eye beams at the side of a ship, making a massive hole in the side but it was still flying and shooting, Buttercup had managed to catch two large missiles and threw them at a group of smaller frigates causing them to explode in hail of fire and debris.

Buttercup grinned at her handy work "Wow this is easy" she said before she was shot in the back by a huge purple laser beam, she screamed in pain before plunging into the freezing cold water "Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed before flying down to go get her sister just when she was about to plunge into the water she was hit hard in the side of the head by an armour-piercing shell fired from the ship she was previously fighting. This made her dizzy and it was all it took for the other ships to lock their main guns on her and fire, Bubbles was soon engulfed in a cloud of black smoke as she was bombarded by countless amounts of ammunition.

The firing only stopped when one of the larger ships was split in half as Buttercup tore straight through its hull, she then raised her hands above her head and made a large green energy ball before throwing it at the large cluster of ships. Just as Buttercup's attack was about to hit, Blossom zipped into the black cloud and grabbed Bubbles just before Buttercup's attack hit, there was a massive explosion as if 5 nuclear bombs had been set off at once. The ammo stores and sensitive engine components had been set off, combining into huge yield explosion, blowing up more ships in the process. "Thanks for that girls." Bubbles said, apart from looking very roughed up and a few large cuts and burn marks she was fine.

The admiral on the largest ship growled angrily. "deploy the dead-weight's!" he demanded "But sir they are only effective against aircraft." a lieutenant said "I don't care. Besides its effects could be deadly to them!" The admiral stated the lieutenant nodded and pressed several buttons on a control panel. A roller door opened up at the back of the ship to reveal a mini docking bay and four small but very fast ships shot out of it, each ship however looked like it had been put together with rusty scrap metal with the words Dead-weight painted on the side, they also had what looked like a large laser cannon attached to the front.

"Girls lets just get out of here." Blossom said with her sisters agreeing before they flew off back to America, but even at the speed the girls were going the Dead-weight's stayed hot on their tails while firing white lasers at them. After 5 minutes of trying to shake them the girls noticed that they were starting to rapidly gain distance between themselves and the Dead-weight's due to the small ships running low on power, but with one final shot Bubbles was hit hard in the back.

Back with the mostly destroyed fleet of ships the admiral had seen a bright flash of light which indicated that one of the girls had been hit. "if those lasers increase the weight of metal I wonder what it would do to a human?" he thought as he began to contact the nearest British Naval base for help. "I don't think Silver will like this." He thought.

_Back with the girls_

Blossom was now checking her sister over "So you don't feel dizzy, sick or anything like that?" Blossom asked in a concerned tone "I told you Blossom I'm fine" Bubbles reassured her sister "I wonder what that laser was supposed to do, I mean if it was a last resort then it had to do something." Buttercup stated. As if on cue Bubbles' stomach rumbled really loudly she held her stomach and groaned. "girl's I don't feel so good" Bubbles said as she continued to hold her stomach.

Blossom and Buttercup's eyes went as wide as possible and their mouths dropped as they saw that Bubbles' body was starting to change. First her butt and thighs started to get bigger and thicker until they were about three inches thicker than Buttercup's which also caused her pants to rip to shreds, next her belly started to get bigger and bigger until it stuck out about a foot in front of her and hung just about half way down her thick thighs, next her breasts grew to the size of basket ball's which were now barely contained in her overly stretched tank top, her forearms became about two inches thicker while her upper arms became 4 inches thicker.

The changes were completed by her cheeks getting chubbier and developing a second chin, when it finally stopped the pain in Bubbles' stomach disappeared but she now looked over her thicker/fatter body in shock "I'm huge" she said quietly before she fainted. Buttercup and Blossom managed to snap out of their shock just in time to see Bubbles now free falling into the ocean, Blossom zipped down and caught the now larger Bubbles with a slight grunt. "what the hell happened to her!" Buttercup exclaimed "I have no idea!" Blossom said "let's get her back home quickly maybe dad will know what happened to her" Buttercup suggested

"right lets go" Blossom said and the two girls flew off to Townsville as fast as they could but when they arrived at Townsville they were shocked to find it half destroyed "What the hell happened?" Blossom asked barely above a whisper.


	24. Mechwarriors

**A/N: I'd like to thank Immortal star scream for the first and last scenes of this chapter and what the professor shows the Rowdyruffs belongs to him.**

Blossom and Buttercup continued just staring at the half destroyed Townsville in shock "do do think a monster did this?" Buttercup asked "if it did it ether had to be one hell of a monster or the boys just let it attack Townsville" Blossom suggested "it had better not be the last one or Butch isn't getting any for a month" Buttercup said in an annoyed tone with Blossom agreeing. "Let's go home and get Chubbles some clothes" Blossom said Buttercup nodded and the two girls flew back home as they flew over Townsville they got a better look at all of the destruction "man I don't think we caused this much damage even when we used Dynamo" Buttercup said before they arrived at Pokey Oaks.

When they arrived home the two girls flew in through Bubbles' window and gently laid her on her bed "okay Buttercup you try and make a makeshift dress for her while I find dad and see if he knows what happened to Townsville" Blossom said what, why do I have to make a dress for Blubberella?" Buttercup demanded "because you're the only one of us that does sowing class at school" Blossom said and she began leaving the room "and I'm failing at it!" Buttercup stated "consider it practice" Blossom replied and she left the room leaving Buttercup to grumble angrily.

When Blossom reached the bottom of the stairs she saw the Rowdyruff Boys sitting on the couch watching TV. The boys saw Blossom and instantly got off the couch with slight distrusting looks "are you Blossom?" Boomer asked "yes guys it's me, relax" Blossom said without a British accent which made the boys relieved, glad that it wasn't Silver. Brick then got a large smile on his face and gave Blossom a big hug which she happily returned "I'm glad you're back" Brick said and he gave her a kiss on the cheek "it's great to be back" she said happily and they broke the hug "could you boys tell me what happened to Townsville" Blossom asked, the boys then got annoyed looks on their faces "blame your dad and the European scum" Butch said in an annoyed tone.

_Flashback_

"OK professor, why have you interrupted our game of 'left 4 dead 2' and dragged us to your place?" Butch was demanding to know. Brick had to slap him in the face to shut him up. "Now boys, this is important, if Silver and his cronies come back to Townsville they'll be no telling what else their bringing with them! So you'll need what I'm about to show you." The professor scolded. "What is this thing you keep going on about any way?" Boomer asked. The professor then opened a pair of steel blast doors and what the boys saw almost made their eyes pop out.

The professor cleared his throat and then announced: "Rowdyruff boys, I give you: Rowdyruff Dynamite!" What he was showing the Rowdyruffs was a male version of Dynamo. Dynamite had a backward facing cap like Brick, but with Boomer's spiky sideways bangs visible underneath the sides and flowing out the bottom of the cap, it also had the same yellow eyes as Dynamo. It was also wearing a Silver metal jacket that was really an extra layer of Duranium armour, it also had a pair of black metal shorts.

"Ooooookay, what's with the huge robot?" Brick asked. "This is Dynamite, your new toy." The professor explained. "I made It shortly after you and the girls defeated the OMFG robot Silver had, I realised that your super powers alone may not be enough to stop the British, since it was their determination and tenacity that allowed them to sink the Bismarck, which at its time was the most powerful battleship in the world." The professor explained. "...And you think that they are just as capable at killing us and the Powerpuff girls?" Brick asked. "Precisely." The professor answered.

Just then the hotline went off, Brick then zoomed over to it. "Yes Mayor?" "Brick, Townsville is under attack from British! They using battle robots!" The Mayor explained frantically. "OK Mayor, we're on it!" Brick then put the hotline down. "Who wants to take test drive?" the professor asked. He then pulled out some keys and pressed a button on them. Dynamite's eyes then flashed the same way a cars indicator lights flashed and made the same beeping noise.

_A few minutes later._

Dynamite was now flying towards the City at high speed, the Boys were checking each of the controls. The cockpit of Dynamite was a little like the starship Enterprise, only smaller. Butch and Boomer were in a chair each and Brick was in a captains chair behind them. Boomer was operating movement and sensors, Butch was in charge of weapons and defensive systems and Brick was communicating with the professor. "OK Boomer how many of them are there?" Brick asked. "There's three of them, but I can't tell which is Silver." Boomer stated. "The one barking orders, thats who." Butch remarked.

"OK Butch warm up the weaponry, were going in." Brick ordered. Butch then pressed a few buttons on his control panel: "OK we're going in!" Boomer announced. Dynamite then stopped mid-flight and charged towards the city in a flying kick move.

_In the city_

The battle robots that were attacking the city looked a lot like the battle-mechs from 'Mechwarrior 3'. One looked like a Mad-cat mech, it had a round cockpit with two small gun turrets on either side on top of a flat parallelogram shaped body, behind the cock pit was a thick square-shaped back and on its shoulders were square-shaped missile racks. Its legs were bent backwards like a chicken and ended in claw-like feet. Its upper arms were thin and round in comparison to its forearms which were really just large, hexagon shaped guns encased in armoured shells.

Another looked like a vulture mech, Its cockpit was thinner and protruded more from the body than the Mad-cat mech, it had taller missile racks that instead of sitting on the shoulders; they WERE the shoulders and they carried on downwards on both sides of the cockpit. It had the same leg design as the Mad-cat but its arms were vastly different, its upper arms were shorter and instead of a single gun encased in metal the Vulture's forearms had two long gun barrels each.

The last mech was Much more humanoid looking than the other two, this one resembled a Thor mech and was radically different to the other mechs. Its right arm was the same as the Mad cats arms, but its left arm was bulkier, rectangular and had a different design of weapon to the right. Its cockpit was short and wide and sat on top of the mechs right shoulder and a circular missile rack on the other shoulder. Its legs unlike the other mechs were bent forward like a human and like its left arm, much bulkier than the chicken legs of the the other two, this mech was obviously the muscle of the squad.

Before any of the mechs could do any more damage to the city Dynamite kicked the Mad-cat mech into a skyscraper, it fell onto its back in a pile of rubble. "Oh you want a fight then lad?" The pilot sneered over the intercom. He had a strong Scouse accent to his voice. The other two mechs swivelled their torso's round to face Dynamite. "Chyort! The Americans have robots too? I thought this would be easy operation!" The pilot of the Thor mech complained in a thick Russian accent. "Do not vorry my friend, ve have zimply lost an edge, thats all." The Vulture pilot stated in a calm and collected tone, he had a German accent.

"Alright you guys this your only chance: Leave now or be destroyed!" Brick demanded over Dynamites intercom. As he said this the Mad-cat was getting up. "Do ya really think we're gonna go home just like that lad? Then you really need ta fuckin get educated on us Europeans ya twats!" The Mad-cat pilot stated angrily. He then fired two large red lasers from his mech's arms, they both hit Dynamite square in the chest and made it tumble into a skyscraper. Apart from a black burn mark, Dynamite didn't look damaged at all. "OK you bastards, lets get this party started!" Butch said excitedly. Dynamite fired its heat vision at the Mad-cat's left leg, the force of the impact caused it to fall onto its front. "Aw fuckin hell!" the pilot groaned.

"Oh you vant some of this bitches?" The Vulture pilot taunted. He then fired a large volley of missiles at Dynamite. "Evasive action!" Brick ordered. Dynamite then did a Matrix move, it bent backwards 90 degrees and the missile volley zoomed over it, it then hit the skyscraper that Dynamite fell against, making it finally collapse just as Dynamite then righted itself. "You couldn't hit the side of a barn!" Butch taunted over the intercom. Dynamite's cap then took its cap off and threw it at the British robots like a Frisbee. The Vulture managed to side-step the spinning projectile, but the Thor was too slow and the cap sliced its left arm clean off. "CHYORT!" The pilot cursed loudly. The cap then came back to Dynamite, it caught it and put the cap back on backwards.

"You will pay for that American pigs!" He roared. The Thor's remaining arm then began to glow a light blue colour, before firing a huge ball of white energy that trailed spiralling beams of blue light behind it. It hit Dynamite and exploded, sending it somersaulting through the air like a rag-doll before it landed in a heap next to a construction yard. "OK...that was a good shot." Boomer admitted. Brick then spotted a pile of long steel girders on the construction site and had an idea. "Butch, make Dynamite grab some of those girders." "why?" "We're gonna weaponize them."

Dynamite then picked up the pile of girders and tucked them under its left arm. "We're gonna throw them like javelins." Brick explained. The boys waited until they could see one of the mechs down the street. The Mad-cat then ran round a corner firing its lasers at everything in sight; one at a time. Dynamite took its chance and threw a girder at Mad-cat. It hit the British mech in its right missile rack, because Mad-cat hadn't used any missiles in the fight it still had a full load, when the girder hit it, it made a huge explosion that threw the Mad-cat towards Dynamite. It landed just a few metres in front of the American robot on its back. Dynamite just gave a robotic smirk as it look down at its defeated opponent; the Mad-cat had lost its right arm in the explosion and its left leg had been snapped off when it crashed down.

"You fuckin little bastards! I just had this bloody mech refitted for this mission, now look at it!" the Mad-cat pilot complained. "Oh shut up!" Brick retorted. Dynamite then ripped off Mad-cat's cockpit and threw it towards the prison. Just as it did that the Vulture mech rounded the same corner with its torso facing Dynamite. "Die, Tommys!" He hissed under his breath and Vulture fired another barrage of missiles at Dynamite. Because the Rowdyruffs didn't see the Vulture they were too late to dodge the massive missile salvo and it hit Dynamite in the back. The robot was then blown through several buildings and it disappeared in a huge cloud of black smoke.

"Did you get them?" The Thor pilot asked as his mech peeked round from behind the Vulture. "Vell I hit zem." The Vulture pilot stated. "Lets go for closer look." The Thor pilot suggested. Both mechs then walked cautiously to where Dynamite had landed, it was lying on its back with its eyes shut. (Yes Dynamite has eyelids) "Well, it looks like-" Before the Thor pilot could finish both mechs were sent flying by a laser cannon from Dynamite's mouth. The European mechs managed to land on their feet but hadn't come out of the blast unscathed: Thor had lost its one and only missile rack and it had a gaping hole in its chest. The Vulture had lost both arms and one of its missile racks had broken off, hanging by a few cables to its body. When the Vulture tried to move only its right leg could move properly, its left leg had be dragged along; the Vulture was literally limping.

Dynamite however wasn't in any better shape than the mechs: the missile salvo had blown a hole in its back, one its eyes and its left arm were hanging out of their sockets by their cables and its right leg had been blown off so Dynamite had to hover above the ground to stay in the fight. Brick then looked round the city and saw that their fight had destroyed half of Townsville and nearly killed everyone involved. "Hey guys...want to call it a draw?" Brick asked. Just as Brick said that the Thor's remaining arm blew up in the same way its projectiles would, making Thor fall over. Vulture's left leg finally gave way and the mech, unable to stand on one and only functioning leg also collapsed.

"Yeah, ve'll call it a draw." The Vulture pilot responded. "I agree, we can't go on." The Thor pilot agreed. "Nether can we." the Brick stated. Dynamite then fell onto its front, its main power generator had been blown out of it and its back up generator could run for 5 minutes.

_End of flashback._

When the boys had finished Blossom was now face palming "only my dad" she muttered which made the boys snicker a bit "hey Bloss where are Bubbles and Butter-butt?" Butch asked "they're upstairs in Bubbles' room" she replied "what are they doing?" Brick asked "well you see Bubbles was hit by a laser from one of the ships we fought-" Blossom started "she's not hurt is she!" Boomer interrupted, worried that his girlfriend was badly hurt.

Blossom got an unsure look on her face because heck it sounded weird even to her "well you see-" she was interrupted again when they heard several thuds and louder creeks coming from the stairs. Buttercup then came into the boys sight followed by the now much larger Bubbles who was now wearing a long dress made from most of her bed sheet "wow" Boomer muttered as he stared at his girlfriend. Bubbles saw Boomer's surprised look and almost instantly burst into tears, Boomer snapped out of his surprise and quickly embraced Bubbles in a loving hug.

Blossom suggested that the rest of them go into the kitchen to discuss about what happened after the fight, leaving the two blonds alone. Once they had left the room Bubbles started to calm down a bit so she was now able to talk properly "you probably think I'm hideous now right?" she said quietly with her head hung down. Boomer lifted her head back up so she was now looking straight into his large mesmerising navy blue eyes "to tell you the truth Bubbles, I think you look 5 times more beautiful than you were before" he said in a soothing tone "really?" Bubbles asked hoping that he wasn't just saying this to make her feel better.

Boomer gave her a caring smile "yep, besides I like girls who have curves" he whispered to here and then he gave her a French kiss while rubbing circles on her left ass cheek. Bubbles broke the kiss and gave Boomer a seductive look lets go up to my room for a while she said as she grabbed the hand he had been using to rub her ass and guided him to her bedroom


	25. Out of the frying pan

_24 hours after the mech fight._

The Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruffs were now in a meeting with Gabriel Stone and agent Calypso, they were telling the girls bad news: "The British prototype sub has completely annihilated Manhattan island." Gabriel was saying. "You mean its destroyed?" Blossom asked. "No... the whole island is just gone." Gabriel corrected. The super teens eyes almost popped out of their heads at hearing this. "How?" they all asked simultaneously. "Using something called: 'The City cracker'" Calypso explained.

She then switched on a TV. "This is a recording of Manhattan a minute before its destruction, it was taken by the local law enforcement of Brooklyn." The TV then showed the Manhattan sky-line from the Brooklyn Bridge as the cops were pursuing a getaway car. Suddenly their was a far off but loud splashing noise. The camera then turned to the southern end of the island to see the culprit: It was a huge, oddly shaped submarine, instead of the usual 'cigar' shape most subs have, this sub was rectangular with a pyramid-shaped bow and trapezium shaped bridge, it was so big it rivalled the empire state building in both length and width.

The submarine was roughly half a kilometre from the island, it didn't seem to be armed, but that changed when a large pair of sliding double doors opened up on top of the sub. "I'm going to assume that whatever comes out now is the 'City cracker'? Blossom asked. "Yep, watch what happens next." Calypso stated. When the double doors were fully opened the teens could see that something was rising out of the sub. When they saw it, it took all of their will power to stop crapping their pants: It was a giant cannon, almost as big as the sub it sat on. It had 4 huge claws on the end of the barrel and the words: 'Go to hell!' were painted on the side of the barrel in blood red letters like graffiti.

Then each of the huge claws on the end of the gun fired a purple laser at a central point between them, it then fired a much bigger, Death star style super laser that quite literally sliced the island of Manhattan...clean in half. In a split second the air was filled with horrible noise: The loud splashing of sea water as the island started to sink, people screaming, crying, cursing, The rumbling of falling buildings as the land gave way underneath them, Dust, smoke and spray filled the air as this once proud and magnificent human populace simply fell into the ocean, skyscrapers and all. Manhattan had fallen, the sub then fired again, this time at Brooklyn, the bridge the camera was on then started groaning and twisting as both ends started to sink into the sea. The camera was then dropped off the side and into the raging waters below.

"Holy shit..." Was all Butch could say. Bubbles's eyes had transformed into two out of control fire hoses and Boomer was trying to calm her down. The other teens felt a tear in their eyes but quickly brushed it away. "It turns out the mech attack on Townsville was merely a distraction to keep the Rowdyruffs from interfering with the Brits real plan...smart bastards." Gabriel spat. "W-Where is the sub now?" Blossom asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Its recharging the City cracker at a heavily defended British base on the south coast of Iceland." Calypso said. "And girls...the next target...is Townsville."

The girls almost lost their balance hearing this. "Then we need to stop 'em!" Brick said firmly. "Good luck guys."

_near Iceland, a few hours later._

The Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys were now standing on an iceberg near the British base. They were all using telescopic vision to scope out the area, they had found the sub docked at the base in a docking pen pen, but the whole place looked deserted; no guards, no giant mechs, not even futuristic looking sentry guns. Blossom was talking into a radio she brought with her. "You said this base was heavily defended, there's no-one here!" she was saying into it. "Well we forgot to mention that the data we collected was 2 days old; Our Intel must have been off.

"This thing must have some equally tough armour if its carrying that big fucking gun around." Butch said. "Yeah, our biggest attack won't put a scratch on that thing." Brick stated. "Then we'll need a bigger attack." Blossom said "Yeah OK babe, where are we gonna find that kind of firepower?" Brick asked sarcastically. He then saw that Blossom had seen the HMS Vampire, the same ship that chased them from the Shipyard a few days ago, was also docked at the same base. "I reckon if we can hijack the main gun on the Vampire, we can sink the 'bastard ship' with it." Blossom explained. "Lets go!" she then commanded and they all took off.

They flew as high as they could to avoid being seen, then when they were directly above the Vampire they dropped like rocks of a cliff towards it. It was a difficult manoeuvre; If they braked too early they'll be seen and shot dead, brake too late and they'll imprint themselves in the Vampire's hull, get heard and shot dead. Nevertheless the teens managed it, except Butch who braked too late and slammed on top of Buttercup. Before she could yell 'Ow!' Blossom slapped her mitt over Buttercup's mouth and did the 'finger over lips' gesture with her other hand. Buttercup gave a huff before picking herself up.

"OK guys, this is the way in." Brick said jabbing his hand at a porthole in the ship. "I've checked the entire ship with X-ray vision; no one aboard." Boomer announced. "Maybe their on shore leave and left?" Blossom suggested. "No, look over there!" Bubbles was pointing at a large building that seemed to be the command hub of the base, it seemed to have the only signs of life, it had lights on the ground floor. Buttercup then used her X-ray vision on it. "Looks like the entire base is in there." Buttercup stated. "I think you're right, there's no other activity round here." Butch stated, looking around the almost lifeless naval base.

"OK if thats the case; Buttercup and Butch, go make sure they won't interrupt our hijacking of the Vampire." The greens nodded and flew towards the HQ building. "Everyone else with me." the other teens then broke into the Vampire and flew towards the control room.

_With the greens._

Buttercup and Butch were now looking through a glass window at what was going on inside the building; all the British soldiers were laughing and cheering because they were watching the same slip the RRB and PPG had seen before the mission. "Shall we crash this party?" Buttercup asked. " You bet babe." Butch stated cracking his knuckles. Both got evil grins on their faces as they opened the window.

"Hell yeah, thats what you get when you fuck with Europe!" One soldier yelled. "Yeah, lets get this party started!" another agreed. A third soldier then picked up a champagne bottle and shook it. After a minute, it then shot off the bottle and everyone cheered as it flew through the air...until it landed in Butch's waiting fingerless hand. "Hi guys, mind if we join the party?" He asked forming an energy ball in his other hand. The British men were too stunned to speak. Buttercup then welded the door shut with her heat vision. "LETS PARTY!" She then yelled.

_With the other teens_

By now the reds and blues had found the control room and were trying to figure out what buttons did what. Then Blossom heard some chuckling next to her. "Well thats the greens for you." Brick was saying. She looked where he was watching and saw the HQ building shaking and rumbling the same way a building does when cartoon characters fight each other. "Yeah, help me with these controls." Brick then came to her and scanned the control panel she was looking at. "Hey guys, look what I found! A gun turret!" Boomer announced. The reds turned round and saw Boomer was operating the main laser gun of the ship. Brick just raised an eyebrow. "Boomer, I'd just like to say you're not a moron." he stated. "Now aim that thing at the sub."

Boomer then rotated the targeting camera so the laser was aimed at the sub, but before he could fire a screen flickered to life next to the one he was using, then Silver's face came on it. "What the hell?" How the fuck did you get in there?" he demanded. "Oh we're just borrowing this to blow up your sub." Boomer stated causally. Silver's eyes then went as wide as moons. "YOU GET OUT OF THAT THING THIS INSTANT!" Silver roared. Blossom then walked into his view. "After all the machines we've destroyed, battles fought and the number of times I raped you, there's one thing you should know by now:" Blossom then went right up to the screen. "...Don't. Fuck. With. America!"

Boomer then fired the Vampire's laser cannon at the sub, it pierced right through the sub's armour and blew an exit hole on the other side. Then with a few large explosions the sub finally sank. "YOU BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS-" Before Silver could finish his radio link was cut off and replaced by Gabriel. "Nice shooting Boomer, you just saved a million lives." He congratulated. Just at this moment the greens walked in with a few splotches of blood on their clothes. "Don't worry none of it is ours." Buttercup said calmingly. "However we're not done yet." Gabriel stated. "WHAT?" they all asked.

"Calypso just finished interrogating the pilots of those mechs that attacked Townsville, apparently the British have constructed a second Apocalypse sub; a new model, FAR more dangerous than the one you just blew to the stone age." Gabriel explained. "Where is it?" Brick asked with venom in his voice. "Its north of the Azores. Its destination: Townsville." Gabriel stated. "Oh God." Blossom whispered. "We've calculated its arrival time and if its speed stays constant: 24 hours." It was the nightmare scenario, the teens then flew like maniacs back to the city.

_Back in Townsville_

"Professor did you fix up Dynamite?" Brick asked. "Yeah Dynamite is just fine now, Calypso told me everything, you'll need all he help you can get with this new threat guys. Get in your robots." With that the teens flew down to the hanger to power up Dynamo and Dynamite.


	26. into the fire

_In the robot hanger, 11:45 PM_

The super teens were now activating their respective robots; the Powerpuff girls were inside Dynamo and The Rowdyruff boys were in Dynamite. Both robots then started raising out of the backyard of the PPG home. In the sky above them the USS Iowa II was waiting for them. "Dynamo ready for action!" Blossom announced over the intercom. "Dynamite online!" Brick also yelled. "Good to hear; we just lost contact with an _Arleigh Burke_ class destroyer in the north Atlantic, we sent out a search and rescue team but then we lost them too." Calypso stated. "You think its the sub?" Blossom asked.

"We're not sure, thats why we're sending you out there, the destroyer's last transmission was in the vicinity of a small archipelago of islands 400 miles to the north-east of Bermuda. You need to start your search there." Calypso continued. "Roger that." Brick said. With that Dynamo and Dynamite flew out to sea.

_Later._

The two robots were now cruising through the night skies looking for the lost destroyer, while they were searching their minds wondered to speculating about the new Apocalypse sub, if the first was capable of sinking a whole city what was this new one capable of?

"Where do you think the new Apocalypse sub is?" Brick asked over the radio so the girls could hear too. "No idea, we might find it out here, we might not." Buttercup stated. "What will we do if we do run into it?" Butch asked. "I mean we needed to 'borrow' another British ship to sink the first one." he explained. "You're right Butch, hopefully Dynamo and Dynamite have enough firepower between them to at least damage it." Blossom said. "Yeah, me too." Brick also stated. "Hey guys look!" Bubbles jabbed her mitt towards something on the horizon. "Good work Bubbles, lets get a closer look." Blossom stated.

They flew towards the shape on the horizon at full speed, when they got closer they could see it was an island. "Is that one of the islands in the archipelago?" Brick asked. "I think so, thats what the map says." Blossom stated. "But it also says that this is the southern most island in the pelago." She added. "But this is the only island we've seen since we left Townsville Blossom." Bubbles chipped in. "And they line up pointing north-west; where we just came from." Buttercup added. "You sure you're not just holding the map upside down?" Butch joked. Blossom took a good look at the map and double checked she was holding it right; she was. "No its the right way up...something's wrong here."

Just then Boomer spotted something on the island below. "Guys I see something! Its metal!" Brick looked down himself and used Dynamites telescopic vision on the object. "Oh god." he whispered. On the screen was the destroyer they had been looking for, it was a complete write-off: the turrets were gone, the rotors were smashed, the hull was dented and breached and the bridge had been ripped into by something. On the Dynamo Blossom was contacting the Iowa II. "Dynamo to Iowa II do you copy?" "Iowa II copies, what have you got girls?" Gabriel asked. "We've found your ship, its been completely demolished and somehow been thrown onto an island." Blossom explained. "Also this is the only Island we've seen since Townsville and according to the map its the southern most one." Brick added.

"Dammit, alright new plan; the destroyer has a black box on board, its very possible it will have survived whatever happened and it will have a record of the event, get that black box and get back to Townsville." Gabriel ordered. "Roger." Blossom stated. "Boys, me and my sisters will go down to the ship to get the black box, you stay up here and watch for trouble." Blossom commanded. "Alright girls, be careful." Brick said.

Dynamo then landed next to the wreck and the girls flew out of the cockpit onto what used to be the deck of the ship. "Whoa...it must have been some enemy to write off an _Arleigh Burke_ class destroyer." Blossom stated. "Hows it look over there girls?" Brick asked over the radio. "There's a lot of battle damage Brick." Buttercup said "The hull hasn't started rusting yet, this wreck hasn't been here very long." Blossom added. "Do you reckon the destroyer ran into a British battle ship?" Brick suggested. "No...there's no heat or residual energy signature to any of the breaches in the hull, it must have been punctured by something." Blossom mused. "Besides from us 6 how many things on the planet can puncture the hull of a navy ship?" Butch asked. "Not many." Bubbles said quietly.

"OK girls lets go inside." Blossom then kicked down the doorway into the ship and all three of them floated down the hall way. There was no light in the corridors ship; so the girls needed to turn their night vision on. There was debris everywhere they looked: fallen panels, snapped wires, dented walls and a few bullet holes in them. There was no sign of any of the crew; no bodies, no blood, nothing. "Where is everyone?" Bubbles asked. "Maybe they got away? The life boats are all gone." Buttercup suggested. "Lets not jump to conclusions, the ship is in very bad shape and its possible that the life boats may have simply been ripped or blown off during the fight." Blossom stated.

"Then what the hell happened here?" Buttercup asked. "Lets just get the black box and go." Blossom commanded. Buttercup and Bubbles nodded and they continued through the wreck. They were about to pass the CIC (Combat Information Centre) when Bubbles said: "Girls! Over here!" They looked inside and saw someone in the command seat. He was the captain of the ship, his eyes were wide open and staring into space, his mouth hung open not moving and if it wasn't for his chest moving up and down the girls would have thought he was dead. "Hello? Are you OK captain?" Buttercup asked. Blossom waved her mitt in front of his face; no reaction. "He's in shock." Blossom stated. She then gently blew some ice breath on his neck. The captain blinked and then groaned as his stiffened joints were disturbed.

"Where am I?" He asked. "Captain are you OK?" Bubbles asked. The captain looked around and saw the girls standing round him "Uh...Powerpuff girls...what are you doing here?" he groggily asked. "We're here to find out what happened to your ship Captain. Can you tell us?" Blossom explained. "What happened?" The Captain repeated. "We...we attacked that...that thing!" He suddenly spat. "What thing? What was it?" Blossom asked. "I..." The Captain started to sob as he tried to speak "What was it?" Buttercup asked, getting frustrated. "Girls give him a minute he's in shock." Bubbles stated. "OK...Bubbles you and BC keep looking around for the black box, we need to know what happened here one way or another." Blossom stated. Once Blossom's sisters started to sift through the rubble for the black box the Captain continued his story.

"We...we tried to contact HQ to... to tell them about the destroyed islands...but we were being jammed " he explained. "We couldn't run because it had destroyed our rotors." he added. "Where are your crew?" Blossom asked. "Oh had to tell them to evacuate, abandon ship. I told the first officer to get the crew to safety." The Captain answered. "We were dead in the water, guns were down, SPY Radar and fire controls were dead...I stayed behind to keep trying the radio." Blossom was listening intently, taking mental notes of what he said. "Then it came back and lifted the whole ship out of the water like it was nothing and threw it here. My crew were out there with no way back and I was stuck on this rock." He explained. "Captain what attacked you?" Blossom asked. The captain then turned to face her, fear clear in his eyes.

"They say there's no devil Blossom...but there is...right out of hell I saw it!" He screamed. "Captain where's your crew?" Blossom asked. "On the other island." The captain replied sadly. "There is no 'other island'!" Buttercup snapped, throwing a chunk of metal out of one the hull breaches. "You think I don't know that?" The captain retorted in a voice that was mixed with anger, fear and sadness all in one. "There was...but not anymore!" he sobbed. "They called me, they begged me to help but I...I...I couldn't do anything!" That was that, he simply went head down on the control panel and cried his eyes out. "Blossom I found the black box." Bubbles stated. "OK, play the Captains latest log." Blossom commanded. Bubbles flipped a switch and the log started to play.

"Captains log: date: August the 5th ,2011. this is the third day of the search for the alleged British super-weapon: dubbed 'Apocalypse', However we've been informed by HQ that the 3rd island of a nearby Archipelago was breaking up, we knew we we're miles from any known tectonic fault line so we changed course to investigate the disturbance." The recording then ended. "'3rd island', only 1 left now." Blossom thought out loud. "Captain what exactly was it that attacked your ship?" Blossom asked again. "Well..." The Captain sniffed before continuing." "I don't know what it is, I only know its a huge-ass weapon that damn effective." The Captain stated. "What does it look like?" Blossom asked. "Well...its a mile long, maybe longer than that and tentacles the width of a truck and more the size of a man and it had a huge maw that could swallow a luxury cruise liner whole with room to spare!" He exclaimed. "It EATS islands girls! Rips them apart and swallows the remains!" "But what is it? A monster? A ship?" Blossom asked. "Both or neither! I DON'T KNOW!" He screamed.

"Your log said that you changed course to investigate the breaking island, what happened after that?" Blossom asked. "We saw this thing by the side of it, slicing out chunks of it with laser beams from its tentacles." The captain explained. "What kind of laser beams?" Blossom asked. "I don't know I'm a ship captain not a scientist! All I know is that they are purple and slice through anything like a hot chef's knife through butter." He stated. The girls eyes went wide at this. "My God, we've got to get back to Townsville right now!" Blossom exclaimed. Bubbles then picked up the captain and they raced back to Dynamo. But before they could climb on board they heard a very potent sonar ping. The sound thundered round the area and went through the chests of everyone who heard it. An identical sound soon followed the first, it was only then that the Captain said:

"That's what we heard before we we're attacked!" This added a lot more tension to the atmosphere round the group as the sonar pangs continued to pound through the air every 5 seconds. "Lets go move!" Blossom ordered. Everyone got back on board Dynamo and it took off before anything else could happen. "Dynamite this is Dynamo come in!" Brick's voice then came in over the radio. "Blossom...we have a slight problem." "What is it?" Blossom asked. "Don't know, all we know is that its big." Brick stated. Before he could say anything else a huge dark shape could be seen coming round the island, the sonar pangs were getting louder as whatever it was drew near. The shape was huge, longer than the island and just barely thinner. It was still submerged under the water so they couldn't get a good look at it. "T-thats it!" The Captain screamed.

Before Anyone could answer him the shape suddenly burst out of the water, creating a huge wave as it did so and roared loudly, blowing away the two robots. "OK...we're screwed." Brick stated.


End file.
